Love and Hatred a Bitter but Sweet Story
by TheRealSomeone akaSomeone
Summary: A Fanfiction that I have been building in my head for the past 3 months now posted for all to see. About how Mike and Lucy's lives go on and how they are changed by a mystery visitor. Takes place after Buddy System. Will try to update once a week. Some Language, Violence and Sexual content. (No pets).
1. Opening Credits,Information,Author Notes

I would Like to take the time to Credit where credit is due.

I don't own all of these characters, Most are inspired or borrowed from the following:

Veronica Vera author of Bittersweet Candy

Sega, video game company(Parts inspired by this do not come until much later)(Not a main plot point){Edited 6/10/13}

Ubisoft, Video game company(parts inspired by this do not come until much later)(Not a main plot point){Edited 6/10/13}

I appreciate reviews to know how I am doing.

If you want throw me some ideas feel free to me PM here or on the BCB forum. Please don't leave ideas in the reviews.

-Side note on ideas, any ideas you the readers throw at me WILL NOT HAVE AN IMPACT ON THE MAIN STORY! Also they would help me between the main parts, also with the minor parts.

OmoMeowth Author of **Friends Forever**(Forgot to give credit, but parts that were inspired were added yet so no problem){Edited 2/11/13}

**Authors Notes:**

-_Italics are flashbacks or reading  
_

-If I am sick, on vacation, running late with updates, Or have work/school. This is the page to check, because most of my Authors Notes will be here.{Added 2/11/13}

-If you could review my Fanficition so I kind of you how you(the readers) feel about that would be appreciated. So I know whether or not to keep going or to scrape this and delete it. Also where I am stand I guess...{Added 2/11/13}

-Mikomi Sea, I don't have someone to really proof read my stuff, I try to do my best. Also I plan to go much further. I hope to go to chapter 100! I just need get past this road block!{4/18/13}

-In reading BCB's latest page I realized I completely forgot about the Play, So I hate to disappoint you, but when the "Play" comes up in this fanfic(which idk when yet) it I won't do a chapter or even a paragraph on it. It will be simply briefly mentioned that is all. Enjoy for now your one and only spoiler! ^.^ {Added 2/12/13}

*I want to apologize for getting Chapter 14 Posted late. I haven't even started typing it up.{Added 2/23/13}

*I will be delaying this chapter even more, but to I promise this chapter will be 2000 words plus. {Edited 2/23/13 5:05 PM PST}

*Its is finally up at 7:22 PM PST Sorry it took so long. I will not let it happen again.

*Chapter 14 was originally going to be name ("Yes") with the quotation marks.

-Wow I am getting a lot of views and visitors! I am really curious to what you all think of my Fanfic. IF you enjoy I hope you keep enjoying it ^.^{Added 2/25/13}

-Well Since I am in a good mood and ahead of schedule with my posts. I am going to post two chapters on Saturday ^.^ cheers!{Added 2/28/13}

-I will be starting my spin off of the next Chapter, that will update on every Sunday since it isn't as long and posting 4 chapters a week is as far as I want to go for now. Since my Spring break is coming on the 12th of March. I will post the first two Chapters of the spin off on Thursday and Update on Wednesdays until my spring break is over. I hope you enjoy this one, but this one will be rated M. Why? No Spoilers for you!{Added 3/9/13}

-I had 3 finals in college this week so I am running a bit behind and I didn't like chapter 24 originally so I ripped out half of it... and I am adding some more. Still working on it should be up within an hour or two{Added 3/16/13 1:43 PM PST}

-Sorry about Thursday chapter being delayed. I am still typing it up. Pure laziness once again sadly. I will try to get it up on Thursday and try to actually be on time with Saturday's update :({Added 3/21/13 4:18 PM PST}

-Sorry Something came up and I am unable to get to get Thursday's update up today, I apologize. I will try to get it up by tomorrow or Saturday, it make take me a while but I will get back on schedule. Thank for you patience and you loyalty. ^.^ {Added 3/27/13}

**SPOILER ALERT UNLESS YOU HAVE READ UP TO CHAPTER 23!**

-In response to a guest reviewer about "naughty scenes", this is kind of a spoiler. But I am trying to set the situation of their relationship: Mike is very nice and kind, but has repressed his sexual desires(which will be revealed not as porno or as "naughty scene" and[spoilers that I am not going to tell you]) he is a teenage boy with a "hot" girl who is willing to do a lot of things for him which does not help him or the war with his hormones. Lucy is a very low self-esteem and very dependent, is willing and sadly believes she has to go great distances to keep Mike happy and to stay with her. She strives to please Mike in anyway she can, because she fears of Mike abandoning her again and believes she is still a "chore" and a "parasite".


	2. Love

A young Khao Manee sitting on her bed, with just her thoughts to keep her company, she looks back at her life wishing she could undone the pain she caused. She remembers the good times she with Mike, but she also remembers all the pain and suffering she caused him. She knew she would never win Mike's heart, she knew. She hoped that despite all the pain and misery she is responsible for that they could at least still be friends.

Lucy remembered what told her about everyone would leave her when he left. "He is right" she wept softly "I am a terrible person". She had always thought that Mike was different. That he could be a friend and he would always be there for her. She thought about what Mike said that not even Paulo would stay with her. She knew it was true, if two complete strangers meant more than her. Then what were the olds he wouldn't leave her. She decided to call Paulo up and ask him. She dialed his number and waited.

Paulo's father answered the phone "Hello who is this?" After a few seconds Lucy finally answered "It's Lucy, I was wondering if I could talk to Paulo."

Paulo's father replied "He isn't here, he is at his buddy Mike's-" he was interrupted by the sound of a thud. Lucy couldn't, no she could believe it. She hung up, and slowly walked over back to her bed. She glanced at a picture of her and Mike smiling with their arms around each other.

She sat back down and buried her face in her hands, crying almost yelling "He was right." sobbing "He was right."

She began to punch her pillow with get anger, not at Paulo or Mike but, anger at herself. Screaming in anger until she begins to lose her voice, she then hugs her pillow tight burying her wet face into sobbing "You won't leave right?" no even confide that her pillow will be there for her.

She threw the pillow across the room. "I hurt everyone I meet" she sobbed. She heard a knock at the door.

"Lucy, are you alright?" Jordan asked. All he got was a "GO AWAY!" Jordan walked down the stairs filled with anger that someone would hurt his sister like that. Lucy heard Jordan walk down the stairs; she knew why he was angry, because she was crying. Yet again someone else was suffering in pain because of her.

She looked at the photo of her and Mike. She punched it as hard as she could. Breaking the glass and causing her had to become dripping with blood. She stated sadly "It's only fair" she looked at the picture on the ground and picked it up. Whispering to it "I love you Mike."


	3. Hate

Young Korat sitting on his bed next to his friend Paulo. Despite getting his butt kicked Mike is really enjoying his life. The memories of his date with Sandy still dancing his head interrupted by "Mike" Paulo said "Mind telling me why you just let me win?"

Mike replied "Sorry Paulo I got distracted" Paulo paused for a moment and gave Mike a considered look. "What?" Mike asked defensively.

Paulo shrugged "I don't. Is there something bugging you bro?"

"No nothing is bothering, I was just thinking of my date with Sandy" Mike explained.

Paulo laughed "Oh you imaginary girlfriend Mike?" Mike just rolled his eyes.

Pulled out his phone "Here" he showed Paulo a picture of Sandy.

"Wow she is hot!" Paulo said "But she has nothing on Lucy."

Mike shuttered at the mention of that name. That abusive, rude, uncaring, clingy, selfish excuse of a person made Mike furious. He had put up with her shit for over 7 years and he was tired of it. He was finally glad to heard or well see her say she would leave him alone. "Good riddance you selfish bitch" Mike thought to himself. Looks don't matter to Mike. It doesn't matter to Mike he thinks Lucy is hotter than Sandy. He was someone who actually isn't a selfish clingy bitch. He hated who everyone thought he should be nice to Lucy, dump Sandy for Lucy, and worship the ground Lucy walks on.

"Mike?" Paulo asked pointing him.

"Whh What?" Mike stuttered.

"Was your date that good?" Paulo teased.

Mike told Paulo "It was that great."

"Glad to hear bro, you up for another round?" Paulo asked "because I am kind of bored of this game." Mike said "Sure we can play something else, what sounds good?"

"Dude we should play this" Paulo stated excitedly holding up Super Boxer Champions. Mike shuttered, this time Paulo noticed.

"You ok man?" Paulo asked? "I thought you liked this game?"

Mike bluntly stated "Not anymore!"

Paulo thought for moment than asked "Isn't this the game you always played with Lucy?"

This time Mike didn't shuttered, but he growled quietly. Lucy this, Lucy that, poor Lucy, wah wah wah! Mike hated that name, he hated more than anything else except the person with that name. Mike had felt a little bad about what he said. But now seeing Lucy is still being pushed on him, he doesn't regret a word. He was secretly waiting for the day when he watches the news to her that Lucy was dead. Murdered, raped, or suicide Mike could care less. He just wanted to happen so he could be rid of her forever. He knew that it would take a few months for the "pain" to die down but after that he would be free of that ball and chain named Lucy.

"Paulo I think you should leave" Mike stated "I need some alone time."

"Ok Mike, I'll see ya tomorrow then?"

"Sure, sure" Mike said just wanting Paulo to leave.

So Paulo walked the door saying "I hope you feel better, I guess" then left out the front door and headed home.

Mike sighed heavily and looked at his phone. He needed some Sandy time. He reached and dialed her number hoping she would pick up.

"Hello Maishul" Sandy chimed in happily.

"OH Sandy it's great to hear from you again" Mike said lost in love.

"Is something wrong Maishul, did your talk with Lucy—"before she finished was interrupted "NOT YOU TOO!" Mike yelled!

"Maishul I don't understand did it—"interrupted once again "I AM SICK ABOUT HEARING ABOUT HER!" Screamed Mike.

"Maishul I—"Mike hung up. He could take it he was sick and tired of hearing about her. He wanted to kill her he was so full of rage. He glanced at the picture of him and Lucy. He grabbed threw it the corner shouting " I HATE YOU LUCY!"


	4. Fury Jay Winters

I am Fury, Fury Jay Winters. I am from the year 4050 BCE (Before Common Era). I have gained the ability to regenerate my cells, I am basically immortal. I have lost my eyesight in my left eye and I am colorblind. Despite having regeneration I am losing my hearing and I have no fur on I. I am a Khao Manee. It's now the year 2012 year, with my curse I have traveled through time from 4051BCE-2012 or the present as you call it. I help all my descents that possibly can. I have been told I have extreme anger issues. It has sadly passed on in varies amounts to my off springs. I other than my best friend Sabre I have yet to find another I trust. I was betrayed by my both of my loves. First used I purely for a child only to betray I and leave I to my enemies, Korats. In my time breeds did not get along well as they do now. My second love was a forbidden love I was in love with the Korat King's daughter. After the Khao Manee Massacre at the hands of the Korats I swore revenge on them. Capturing Roiling, the Korat King's daughter, using her as a hostage I moved through Korat villages killing any and all female Korats I could find using Roiling as leverage to keep myself alive. Finally the Korat King offered I pardon and would kill his men that took my family's life. I agreed and left, forgetting the Korat King asked his daughter how I treated her. I may have had her wrists bound. It was so she couldn't get away and be killed, kidnapped, or rescued. I feed her and kept a fire to keep us warm. That slut, that whore, that piece of shit lied straight to her father's face. He kept I in his prison and had I brought food and water. Until he had I tortured, now I have no fur and it never grows back, I have no nerves to feel physical pain I am blind in my right eye. I was released to die of a slow and painful death as part of a treaty with these metal men that called them Selves "Robot Crusaders". They kept and experimented on I, in doing so brought I back to full health and gave I my regeneration as a side effect, along with enhanced physical and mental abilities. I used these curses to escape and ran. I remained hidden until the end of the Great War My best friend Sabre raised my first offspring to remember I and to hate his mother. I was reunited with Sabre and watch my descents grow and help them in any way I can.

But what do I have to do with anything? Again I am Fury Jay Winters, ancestor of Lucy Kimberly Winters. I have arrived to right a terrible wrong and give my descent the love and care she deserves. I have gained the ability to read thoughts and put them in the minds of others, I also have gained some telepathy. I now must achieve my goal, there no other option for me. If I carry this curse I will use it to bring happiness and love to those came after I in my family. To give them the happiness that I never had.


	5. When Love and Hate Collide

Tess wanted to invite all her friends for a New Year's party. She wanted to have a huge party with all her friends. She really wanted to see Lucy, and see how she is doing. She was calling and inviting people of her list when she got to Mike. She thought since Mike seemed to not like Lucy, she decided to call him anyway. "Mike?" Tess asked eagerly.

"Hello?" Mike replied.

"I was wondering if you would like to come to my New Year's Eve party." Tess asked.

Mike said "Of course that sounds like fun, umm what time I am supposed to show up?"

Tess answered "5:00 pm"

Mike concluded "Well see ya then, bye"

Tess hung up she continued down the list until she came across Lucy's number. She dialed Lucy's number. It rang. "Hello?" a woman said.

"This is Tess" Tess stated "I was wondering If I could talk to Lucy?"

Lucy's mother carried the phone up to her daughter room and knocked "Lucy? There is someone on the phone would like to talk to you." Lucy slowly opened the door head down to hide her tears and hands folded to hide her wounded hand. She took the phone and closed the.

"Hello?" Lucy said.

"Hey Lucy it's me Tess" Tess glad to hear Lucy's voice "I was having a New Years and wanted to know if you wanted to come?"

Lucy replied weakly "Is Mike going to be there?"

Tess thought for a moment picking the words carefully she simply replied "No, I want you to come."

"No, no Tess that isn't fair to Mike" Lucy replied forming tears.

"Mike didn't want to come" Tess stated confidently.

"Ok I just will come." Lucy replied wiping away tears.

"Great come at 5:10, bye Lucy good to hear from you again" Tess hung up. Tess cared? Lucy was dumbfounded. Tess actually cares about her, Lucy starting crying weak tears of joy.

She went down stairs and before she could get out a word her mother simply said "Go have fun dear." And with that Lucy couldn't wait.

Mike was walking to Tess' house trying to be right on time; he arrived at 5:01 pm. It didn't matter Tess let him in. He saw his friends and before he could say a word they all took notice to his blue scarf. They all asked about it. Paulo just stood back, he didn't know why he had it, but he thought it meant Mike and Lucy were together. Running down the street, Lucy was worried that she was going to be late. She arrived at the door at 5:09 pm. Before she could knock Tess opened the door and gave her a big hug. Mike and Lucy had a wonderful time. Neither of them knew the other was present. That is until Mike saw Lucy with Paulo walking and laughing. Lucy saw Mike and just stopped, the smiled died, the laugh became soft "oh no" s, and the walking became running the other direction. It didn't matter Mike knew she was here. Lucy hidden in a corner crying hurt that Tess lied to her about Mike. Mike was here and he saw her. She had to leave before she completely ruined Mike's night. She was sneaking through people at the door when

"Lucy? Where are you going?" Paulo had found her and behind him a ways was Mike glaring with anger.

"I…I...I got to go" Lucy stuttered turning around to see Tess. Tess with an anger expression made Lucy lowered her head and brought he hands to her mouth, crunching arms up against her body.

Then she heard "Mike get over here" Now Lucy began shaking, regretting coming at all.

Mike walked up glared at Lucy then at Tess with a "What do you want?"

Tess had taken both Mike and Lucy by the wrists dragging them off to another so they could talk in private but Lucy pulled and got free running for the door, she bumped into Abbey knocking them both to the floor.

Lucy replied "I am sorry Abbey" lowering her heard began to cry softly having hurt yet again someone else.

Tess, dragging Mike, finally caught up to Lucy , pulled her up got in her face, and yelled "What is wrong with you two!" "Tell me now Lucy!" Tess pressured. Lucy kept crying now becoming more noticeable. Tess didn't care she wanted to end this NOW!

She squeezed Mike's wrist "Ouch!" he yelped. T

ess calmly but angrily asks "What did you do!" Mike just glared and Lucy before he could say a word a hand slapped him in the face.

Lucy cried" He didn't deserve that!" tears now streaming down her face. Tess glared at Mike hard, but he just glared back. Tess stepped on is toe.

"OW!" Mike yelled.

A crowd watching the whole thing, but Tess couldn't care less.

"ANSWER ME NOW!" Tess Yelled.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Mike yelled. "

He didn't do anything wrong I did." Lucy speaking softly stated. Tess stunned, turned around to face Mike again, then to Lucy.

"Fine you tell me then Lucy." Tess was losing her patience.

"He did nothing wrong!" Lucy now speaking up, Tess was sick of this game.

"Tell me or else!" Tess lost all her patience raising her foot to angle it at Mike's manhood. Mike and Lucy now shocked.

Lucy said "He doesn't what to be… anything but friends." Tess kicked Mike; Lucy immediately grabbed Mike to stop his fall. He may have been kicked but he pushed Lucy away, growling. Tess stomped on Mike's manhood, the crowd now going off to mind their own business. Lucy finally couldn't take it anymore and blurted out "Mike said he hates me and so do all you!" She covered her mouth after saying it, regretting that she did.

Paulo helped up Mike. "Thanks Paulo" Paulo shoved Mike towards the door.

"Get out!" Paulo growled angrily.

Mike left, Lucy running after him

"Mike I—" he shoved her to the ground and walked away. Lucy wanted to die. She had just destroyed Mike's friendship. She just walked home crying, regretting that she went.


	6. The Truth

"I can't believe that bitch!" Mike murmured under his breath as he was walking home from Tess'. He was walking to his house when he decided to stop and think about what he was going to do. When he heard someone running they were on the opposite side of the street. Mike couldn't make out who it was but he could what he thought be crying as they ran by. Mike was puzzled by this, but he shrugged it off and continued home.

Lucy running as fast as she could tried her hardest not to cry. She ran to house, ran upstairs and slammed the door burying her face in her pillow. Then she got an idea. She got up and went out the front down and headed for down town.

Mike had finally arrived home he went straight up stairs not even wanting to heard from his mother or sister. He lay on his bed thinking of how Lucy yet again ruined his life. He never thought this would happen. Then the pain from Tess was still slightly there. Then it hit Mike. Why did Tess hurt him in order to get Lucy to talk? She seemed to think even a slap was too much. Now sitting up he was puzzled more at how Lucy tried to help him up. "Why does she care? She got my friends to hate me. She should be happy. Hell she probably is." Mike thought to himself. His thoughts interrupted by an on knock his door. "What mom?" Mike asked.

Mike's mother said "There is a phone call for you. It's important"

"Who is it?" Mike asked annoyed.

"It's Lucy's mom" Mike's mother answered.

Mike took the phone and answered "Hello?"

"Oh Mike it's good to hear from you" Lucy's mother sounded worried. "Lucy is gone and… I found blood on the carpet and broken glass."

Mike was confused "Ummm you know why?"

"I don't know Mike!" Lucy's mother sounding more worried "It's near where the picture of you and her used to be."

Mike running not really knowing where to find her but it seemed that she was up to something, and they didn't know but it worried Lucy's mother. Then he saw a cloaked figure standing a ways off. "Hello" the cloaked figure said. "Are you looking for a Lucy Winters?"

Mike was shocked "Umm.. Yeah I am." Mike wanted to sound tough "Why do you care?"

he cloaked figure pointed and said "Head that way NOW!" Mike was confused, but couldn't think of anything else so he ran in the direction the cloaked figured pointed in. He was running down town. Then he stopped. "Why I am downtown?" he wondered. He walked along and saw a bridge and standing on the railing was a figure with a bow.

Mike ran as fast as he could to the bridge, he saw the cloaked figure standing about 30 feet from him. Mike looked up and asked "Lucy is that you?"

Lucy shook at the sound of Mike's voice. She turned around and looked at him. "Isn't this what you want Mike?" Lucy asked he tone clearly showing she had been crying. Before Mike could say a word the cloaked figure grabbed Lucy's tail pulled her then shoved her into Mike. Mike caught her and looked but the cloaked figure was gone.

Mike was walking with Lucy next to him with his left arm on her left shoulder. "What the hell where you thinking Lucy?" Mike asked angrily.

Lucy began "I..I..I… wanted to… make you… hap—"

Mike cut her off, "You think killing yourself would make me happy?" Mike heard laugh, it was quiet but Mike heard it.

He heard a voice say "Two days around you were wishing for her death." Mike tried to shake it off. He walked Lucy to her house. Knocked on the door, Jordan answered taking his arms around his sister walked her inside. Mike turned around and headed home.

The next day Mike had just finished eating Lunch. Outside there wasn't any snow but it was still cold. Mike grabbed his jacket and headed outside to the park. He needed some fresh air and a place to think without his mother or sister bugging him on how he knew where Lucy was. He sat down on the park bench. "I wanted to make you happy" he heard her voice, he looked around though it was foggy he could tell there was no one around. "Isn't this what you want Mike?" Mike grabbed his head. "What is wrong with me, why can't I get these thoughts out of my head?" Mike sighed, and then almost jumped as he heard footsteps. They were getting closer and closer. "Great" Mike thought to himself "It's probably Paulo, Abbey, or Daisy coming to tell me how shitty of a friend I am." Mike glared at the ground. Then someone sat next to him. He looked up. He saw Lucy sitting there with her head down face pointed to the ground.

Mike was puzzled by this. Mike opened his mouth, but was interrupted "Mike, I am sorry."

Mike was shocked but then he was angery "Why are you apologizing your probably happy as can be!"

ucy trying to talk "Mi—"

"So I wouldn't be your friend so you thought nobody should be than huh?" Mike was furious "There you go being selfish again! You come to rub it in my face?" Mike was pissed, and then he heard Lucy start to cry. "Lucy?" Mike said.

"YOU SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME!" Lucy snapped at Mike "I DIDN'T WANT TO BE UNHAPPY, I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO NOT HAVE MANY FRIENDS, THIS IS THE LAST THING I WANTED!" Then she broke down into more tears. Mike was stunned and dumbfounded. Then a thought came into his head.

"What do you mean not have 'many' friends?" Mike asked, "You think anyone will want to be my friend" Mike crossed his arms.

"I do" Lucy said softly. Mike looked at Lucy, who had her head down. Mike was silent trying to think of what to say.

Mike asked "I told you I hated you, pretended you didn't exist, and tried to take your friends from you. And yet you still want to be my friend?"

Lucy answered "Yes Mike I do want to be your friend, but I don't deserve any friends" Mike was taken back. Lucy continued "Mike I still love you. I always will. I am glad you Sandy." Lucy looked at Mike and asked "You still have her right?" Mike was shocked he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

So he answered "Yes."

"That's good." Lucy said "I am glad" She smiled weakly.

Before Mike could respond, he was kicked in the back of the head off the bench. "Dirtbag!" Paulo yelled as walked around the bench. He kicked Mike in the rips.

"Paulo stop!" Lucy yelled, moving between Paulo and Mike.

"What?" Paulo asked "Why are you defending that piece of shit? He has treated you like are less than dirt!" Lucy didn't move.

"Just leave him alone Paulo" Lucy begged. Paulo glared and turned around and walked away. Mike holding his rips was confused at what he just saw. Lucy bend down and helped him up on to the bench. "Mike are you ok?" Lucy asked "I am sorry that Paulo kicked you" Without meaning to she touched his hand. She noticed almost immediately and withdrew her hand. "Sorry" she said shamefully. Mike didn't know what to think.


	7. Love, Hate, and Hatred

It's the first day of school January 2, 2013. Mike was walking down the street stopping in front of Lucy's house. He was still really confused at what happened. Lucy came apologized, Paulo came started beating him up and then Lucy stood between them to stop Paulo. Mike just couldn't understand it. "Maybe it's just was Lucy didn't want to see anyone get hurt?" Mike thought to himself. He sighed and continued to school. He had gone up to the office to get his class schedule for the semester. He saw Daisy and Abbey giggling as they read their schedules to each other. Mike just walked past heading to his first class Social Studies 3. He saw most of the seats were taken and the glares of ones he once called friends, but he saw Lucy looking at him, she pointed to the empty seat next to her. Mike sat down grabbed out some things to prepare for class. The teacher gave a long boring speech about the class, rules, blah blah, and blah blah. Finally the bell rang Mike quickly packed up his things

Lucy was already walking out the door when Mike ran to catch up to her. "Hey Lucy" Mike said. Daisy and Abbey were standing on the other side of her glaring at him. "I just wanted to say thanks for letting me sit by you." Mike said almost embarrassed.

Lucy smiled "Your welcome Mike." As she headed to her next class, Mike headed to his next class Algebra II. A class he shared with Paulo, David, and several others that were at Tess' party. After suffering through the lecture and the glares, Mike headed to his next class Advanced English III. That he happened to share with Daisy and Abbey, which was almost as much a nightmare as math. Next was Lunch, Mike hadn't thought about lunch. He grabbed his lunch and he walked towards the table he normally sits at. Seeing the glares, he was about to turn around when he saw Lucy pat the seat next to her. Mike nervous sat down next to her keeping his eyes on this lunch. And he began to eat his lunch. He had this nagging feeling that he shouldn't be there. Like he was in heaven and didn't below. He felt guilty. "Lucy what is wrong with you?" Mike heard Paulo say. "Why are you with that scumbag?"

"That's a good question." Sue seconded Paulo. Mike now was getting sweaty; he felt a hand lay on this shoulder.

"He is my friend." Lucy said anger in her tone "I may not be his friend, but he is my friend!" The gang was shocked, Mike included.

"After how he treated you how can you defend him?!" Daisy snapped.

"Because he is MY FRIEND!" Lucy was now standing up. "And if he isn't welcome then I don't want to sit here."

Abbey spoke up "Fine he can stay here." The gang staring at him with disbelieve, including Mike. Lucy sat down.

"Stop glaring at him!" Lucy was fed up. The gang pretended Mike wasn't there, even inviting Lucy to their conversations. Lucy didn't care about them. The lunch bell rang, meaning it was time for Chemistry. Like Social Studies 3 Mike shared this class with the whole gang. And again he ended sitting next to the only friendly face Lucy. Mike was hurting with guilty, he couldn't figure it out.

The rest of the day went the same sharing classes, hearing lectures, and sitting next to Lucy. Mike was walking out the school only to the shoved to the ground by someone running by. Mike was getting up when he felt someone help him up. It was Lucy. Mike stuttered "Umm thanks Lucy"

"You're Welcome Mike." Lucy said "Do you want to walk home together?" Mike nodded his head nervously, but Lucy smiled and put an arm around Mike and began walking. The walk was silent, that is until they arrived in front of Mike's house. They parted and waved goodbye, not a word.

"Lucy!" Mike called out.

"Yes Mike?" Lucy answered.

"I wanted to talk to you for a second." Mike seemed embarrassed.

"About what?" Lucy asked.

"I don't want you doing this crap just to be nice me!" he snapped as he ran into his house. Lucy just stood there, Mike looked back sure that Lucy couldn't see him in his house. She started crying. Mike just walked up stairs throw his bag only to hear.

"You little shit learn some manners" the cloaked figure said. Mike immediately jumped. "You little shithead!" Mike was now on his back crawling away from the figure. "She was so nice to you, when you really just deserve to die alone with no friends!"

"Who are you?" Mike panicked, as the figure got closer.

Removing his hood "Fury Jay Winters" Mike started sweating hard.

"You're Lucy's dad?" Mike muttered with fear.

"NO! Her great grandfather from 4050 BCE." Fury explained. Fury explained the story of his life.

"Wow?" Mike was still curled up into a ball.

"Yes it is all true." Fury stated. "Come I want to show you something." Placing his hood back on his head he then created a portal and pulled Mike into it.

They were outside of Lucy's house. Fury pulled Mike around to Lucy's bedroom window. Mike saw her sitting on her bed head down sobbing. Mike felt angry at Fury.

Then Mike heard "sniff sniff, I tried being a friend to him and and and he he still pushed me away. I said I was sorry…" Mike couldn't believe his ears.

"Wait aren't the walls to thick for me to—"

"SHUT UP!" Fury cut off Mike "Listen you shitbag" Mike looked back at Lucy.

"I am… nothing… nothing… nothing but a monster. Mike was right I am a terrible person. No I am a monster" Mike was shocked starting to fill guilty. "I am nothing but a parasite" Mike shuttered at the word "I'll I do is feed off of him and make his life miserable." Her sadness turned to rage "Stupid mom having to tell Mike I ran away." "No!' she slammed her hand on the bed "I hate you Fury you fucken asshole!"

"What?" Mike was shocked "She knows about you?"

"Only my first name" Fury claimly said.

"No, it's not Fury's fault. It's mine if I had just left Mike alone" Lucy starting crying "He probably enjoyed Kindergarten." Mike was taken back. Mike felt like a jerk. "I knew you would never pick me over Sandy." Lucy continued "I just was so selfish and didn't want to lose you. You are my best friend and I love you." She buried her hands in her face.

"She can't hear us through these walls" Fury explained.

"Then how?" Mike asked.

"With my powers that the crusaders gave I" Fury explained.

"Do you want me to feel bad or something?" Mike asked annoyed.

Fury simply replied "No, I just wanted to show something that you seem to be blind to."

"Blind to what?" Mike asked getting more annoyed.

Fury grabbing him by the throat growling "The fact that she is sincere! The fact that she just wants to be your friend! The fact that she fucken loves you!" Fury set him down. Created a portal and throw Mike into it.

"Ow" Mike complained as he hit the floor.

Fury appeared in front of him "I hope that you will at least treat her as a living creature with feelings." Mike was about to speak but interrupted "She thinks she is a monster, she would take her own life just to make you HAPPY! Does that mean NOTHING TO YOU?!" Mike was now shaking and sweating hard. "Mike she believes what you did is justified; she believes she doesn't deserve friends, she believes that all this terrible shit is ALL HER FAULT! Most importantly Mike since she first met you, she always wanted to be 'good enough'. She will never feel she is good enough for anyone." Mike was starting to feel guilty. "She thinks you hate her because she isn't good enough even share the same air you breathe. She thinks that—" Fury cut himself off "I have harassed you long enough. Good night Michael." Fury walked through the portal.


	8. Walking in Another's Shoes

Mike was eating his cereal. He was tired from tossing and turning all night thinking about what Fury showed him. What really seemed to disturb him the most was a dream he kept having everything he woke up and tried to go back to sleep. He was lying on the floor of the hotel; it was the last night of their summer vacation with Tess. Lucy is lying in the bed. He is watching like in third person, as Lucy climbs out bed and lay down beside him and sleeps with him. He is always awaked after that. He keeps having it and it is getting on his nerves. As throws his backpack on this back and heads out the door, closing the door behind him he sees Lucy on the opposite side of the street walking, with her head down and ears drooping, to school. He felt a pang of guilt but he shook it off. Before he could even take a fourth step Fury appears.

"Wondering about your dreams, Mike?" Fury asked mockingly.

"What do you want?" Mike said annoyed.

"What do you think of your 'dream'?" Fury asked grinning.

"What fuck are you responsible for me having that 'dream' over and over again?!" Mike yelled.

Fury smiled and laughs "It's not a dream Mike."

Mike dumbfounded "Then what is it?"

Fury Explained "It's a vision of what happened that night."

Mike was getting really annoyed "That's bull shit! Lucy was in bed when I woke up!"

Fury enraged grabbed Mike and brought his face to his "LOOK!" Mike saw he was at the hotel room. He saw himself sleeping on the floor and Lucy standing over him. She bent down then laid next to Mike and placed both arms around him and slept. Mike was back to the present. Fury then again brought him back to his face.

The sun was just beginning to let some light in. Lucy woke up panicking "Oh no I…I shouldn't have done that. He has Sandy and…" She slowly got and climbed back into bed. "I hope he isn't awake. That was stupid of me. If he had woken up first he would have been mad at me..." She looked over at Mike still sleeping. Ears drooped she whispered "I am sorry Mike." She rolled over facing away from Mike and began to cry softly.  
"What?" Mike shouted.

"Feeling a little different?" Fury smirked.

"Oh leave me alone!" Mike pushed and wiggled free "God I don't like her deal with it." Mike began walking towards school. Only to be grabbed by Fury once more.

Pulling Mike to his face Fury growled "It's funny really. She thinks the world of you. And you think she is nothing." Mike was struggling to get free. "The only reason I don't kill you is because she loves and would devastated by your death!" Mike stopped struggled, starring at Fury. "Yes you cause her misery but are also the her source of joy!" Fury growled "What if I didn't save her that night? Would you have saved her?"

Starting to sweat Mike said "Of…of… of course I w—"

"Bull shit!" Fury growled "Tell me that damn true you maggot!"

"Fine no I would have pushed her!" Mike yelled.

Fury set down Mike "You would have?" Fury's rage seemed to disappear. Fury touched Mike's shoulder, he was now on the bridge it was night time he looked up three feet from him was Lucy standing on the railing.

"Lucy?" Mike spoke softly. Lucy turned around looked him ears drooping and tears in her eyes.

"Yes Mike?" she replied sadness in her voice.

Mike heard Fury's voice "Push her you cowardly maggot!" Mike shook his head

"Lucy don't jump" Mike pleaded.

"Why Mike?" Lucy spoke softly "Isn't this what you want?"

"No" Mike said. Then he was lifted into the air into a light. Mike was back standing in front of Fury.

"What's wrong pansy?" Fury mocked "Thinking differently now are we?"

"No" Mike shook his head "I don't want her dead but I her to leave me alone and you too!"

"Fine" Fury calmly replied "I will bother you no more." Mike was blinded by a bright light then noticed he was in the hall way to his first class "better get to class" he heard. He walked into class noticed Paulo was sitting next to Lucy, who had her head lowered; he took a sit next to an empty one. He noticed Paulo trying to comfort Lucy, but not having much luck. In all of his classes he noticed more and more glares, the seats near Lucy were filled with her friends, and Mike was pushed into locks and tripped as he walked the halls. At lunch Mike sat in a corner on the floor eating his lunch fully aware of all the glares around him, he felt lonely, unwanted, and hated. "So how does the shoe fit?" Mike heard Fury's voice.

Mike was walking home sore, tired, miserable. He hated school he hate how everyone was a jerk to him. He was not looking forward to school and the misery it housed. The next two weeks were the same miserable hell hole. The hits got harder turning into bruises, he never saw Lucy ever once during those two weeks. He was walking over to his corner to eat his lunch in misery when Paulo tripped causing Mike fall on the floor face first into his lunch.

"How's that you ass hole" Paulo Laughed as he walked away, other started joining laughing at Mike too. Mike didn't care, he was already miserable enough he just laid there starting to cry. He was crying so hard he almost didn't notice the laugh died down. He was afraid of what was next. He felt warm hands around his waist start to lift him up. Whoever it was wasn't strong enough to lift up Mike so he tried getting up to help whoever was helping him. He got to his feet and starred into the eyes of the one who helped him up.


	9. Misery Does Enjoy Company

It was Lucy. Mike just stood there in disbelieve, as Lucy brushed him off and proceed to wipe his face with a napkin. She turned around and headed back for her table. Mike picked up his tray and little amount of food still on it, and walked over and sat in his corner. He ate what little food he had, which was 3 maybe 4 bites, still hungry starred at his feed. He was miserable, sitting there embarrassed, hated, and hungry. Then he felt a warm body press up against side, he looked and saw Lucy sitting next to him, and with her tray full of food. Mike just looked back at his feet. Lucy poked him with her finger and placed the tray one half on her leg other half on his leg. He handed him a spork. He took it looking at her face, it had a small smile.

"Are you hungry?" Lucy asked. Mike nodded. "Ok here you can share my lunch" She smiled. They share her lunch. The bell rang sounding the end of lunch; Lucy grabbed both Mike's and her trays and carried them to the area where lunch trays are collected. She then grabbed her backpack and headed to class. Mike grabbed his backpack and headed to his next class.

As Mike was walking home he was thinking about today, at how Lucy came and cleaned him up and shared her lunch. He was running all the mean things he did through his head, shuttered with almost each one. He stopped and starting to cry softly. Lucy may have not been the best person but she was there when it really counted. Mike thought at how Fury told him Lucy knew she lost him. "Why did regret sleeping next to him? "She didn't want to complicate things with Sandy and me?" Mike thought. He was at his front door when he decided to put his thoughts aside. He climbed up to his bed room and dropped his backpack by his bed and lay on his bed and closed his eyes.

After a few minutes his peace was interrupted by the phone ringing. He rolled his eyes as dragged himself off the bed. He didn't feel like taking any messages from his sister or mother. He picked up the phone answering with a simple "Hello."

"Hi Mike" Mike couldn't believe his ears it was Lucy. "I wanted to call to see if maybe you wanted to me to… maybe come over and—" Lucy cut herself off "Oh never mind you probably don't what to me see my anyway" She replied in a sad tone.

"Wait!" Mike almost yelled "No I would like it if you came over."

"OK umm when would you like me to come over?" Lucy asked nervously.

"Now would be a good time" Mike replied feeling a little better.

"Ok I am on my way" Lucy said joyfully. Mike hung up the phone. He didn't really understand why Lucy would want to spend time with him; he has been nothing but a jerk to her. His thoughts were interrupted by a door bell ring. Mike walked down stairs answered the door to see Lucy. She was standing with her hands behind her back and was rubbing one of her feet on the ground, starring at the ground. She looked up at Mike with an embarrassed look upon her face.

"Hi" she said shyly. Mike just stared into her eyes "Mike?" Lucy interrupted his thoughts.

"Umm… Come in" Mike was embarrassed. He closed the door behind Lucy.

"So what do you want to do Mike?" Lucy asked clearly still nervous.

"We could play some video games?" Mike suggested.

"Ok that sounds good." Lucy replied getting a little less nervous. Mike led the way up stairs with Lucy a couples steps behind him. Walked over to his Super Nintendo, digging through his games he grabbed Super Boxer Champions. He looked at remembering the night as he told Lucy he hated her. He put in hopping that it wouldn't bring up any bad memories. He handed Lucy a control and sat down on his bed. While waiting for the game to finishing warming up he looked at Lucy sitting on the floor looking at the TV. The game finally finishing loading and the fight began. After about twenty minutes Mike had beaten Lucy ease. He looked down and Lucy her ears were drooping. Mike never noticed that before, he never realized how miserable she really was. It was coming back to Mike in pieces, memories of him and Lucy but he paid more attention to Lucy noticing how negative her world really was.

"Now you see" Fury appeared beside him. Mike was startled but noticed Fury was with him in his visions not in the room with Lucy.

Mike was back in this room. He paused the game and went back to the character select screen.

"Mike what you doing?" Lucy asked nervously.

"I am picking a different character" Mike said. The match seemed more balanced by Mike was still winning; he laid on this back playing the game upside down.

"Mike what are you doing?" Lucy asked.

"I am always wanted to try this!" he laughed. They played for about an hour Lucy eventually stated getting some wins. Mike got down off his bed and sat next to Lucy. Lucy was caught off guard, Mike just smiled and Lucy weakly smiled. They continued playing for another good hour when Mike's cell phone starting ringing. He grabbed it and saw is want Sandy calling him.

"It's Sandy isn't it?" Lucy asked sadness in her tone.

"Yeah it is." Mike replied feeling awkward.

Lucy got and walked out of Mike's room "I guess I should then." Her ears dropping her head lowered she continued walking down the stairs. Mike just watched her go, he starred at her remember what Fury said "She will never feel she is good enough for anyone! She thinks you hate her because she isn't good enough even share the same air you breathe. She thinks that—" Mike looked down at his phone, the back to Lucy at his front door.


	10. You are good enough

Lucy was outside walking towards her house. She began to cry. She didn't mean anything to Mike and she never would. Lucy tried to take light that Mike still had Sandy to bring him joy. He looked like he enjoyed his time with her. But he also looked like he enjoyed her company back in December. Lucy felt so empty and worthless. She really just wanted a friend someone she could trust to be there for her. She shook her head. She would never find some like that. She was selfish and clingy who could ever love someone like that. If someone like Mike couldn't stand her then who would. She didn't want to go home; she wanted to just die right there on the side walk. She began to cry harder. She would give anything just for some to love her for who she was, but she felt winning the lottery would have a higher chance. She fell to her knees, buried her face in hands.

She felt a hand touch her shoulder, she stop crying and looked up to see who it was. It was Mike. She couldn't believe it, but he probably was her to yell at her and tell her how terrible she is. She was ready for that, but not ready for what happened. Mike got on his knees and hug Lucy bringing her close to him. "Mike?" Lucy asked startled by Mike's hug.

"Lucy, this is long overdue" Mike said looking into Lucy's eyes. Lucy pushed Mike away. "What the heck Lucy?" Mike asked irritated.

"No Mike you're taken... you have Sandy" Lucy replied trying to hold the tears. Mike felt like he had finally seen what he needed to see. He grabbed her arms forcing them to her sides, she struggled, but hugged he her tight. "Mike you can't" Lucy was unable to hold back the tears.

"Lucy, listen to me please" Mike said with anger in his voice. Lucy looked up into his eyes. "Lucy I am sorry"

"Mike you have nothing—" Lucy started but Mike cut her off.

"No Lucy, I have a lot to be sorry for" Mike's anger died down "I am sorry for pretending you didn't exist, ruining your birthday, lying to you telling I hated you, and trying to take your friends away." Lucy buried her wet face into Mike's chest. "Worst of all" Lucy looked up at Mike as he spoke "For abandoning you for Sandy, for using as a replacement for Sandy, worst of all those abandoning you when you really needed me the most. I am sorry Lucy." He brought Lucy in closer "It's ok Lucy you can hug me back" Mike told her. Lucy hesitated then did hug him back. "Lucy I want to be us to be friends again." They held each other for a long time.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my favorite couple" Lucy starting shaking Mike looked at the newcomers "Hey there 'green eyes' are you ready to pay for what you did?" Alejandro pointed his gun at Lucy. "Now both of you stand up slowly and I can take my 'payment' and be on my way" he grinned as Mike helped Lucy up. "Hehehe good now how about you send that girl of yours over to me" he smirked.

"Never" Mike said standing between Alejandro and Lucy.

"Well I guess I can shoot you first and rape her later I guess" he smiled pointed the gun at Mike. Mike began to sweat and Lucy closed her eyes hugging Mike tightly. Alejandro pulled the trigger. Mike his closed his eyes waiting for death to come but, it didn't he opened his eyes. Fury was standing in front of him. "Who the hell are you?" Alejandro asked. Fury didn't say a word he just ran at Alejandro squeezing his hand to cause him to drop his gun. Before Alejandro's goons could draw their guns Fury smacked them with their boss.

"Now leave!" Fury growled "Or you will be leaving on stretchers!" Alejandro's goons got to their feet and ran.

Alejandro got to his feet saying "This isn't over!" walking away limping.

"If you ever want to walk again it will BE!" Fury screeched walking after Alejandro. Mike turned around and put his arms around Lucy.

"Are you ok?" Mike asked. Lucy nodded hugging Mike tighter.

Two hours in Mike's bedroom "That's was nice of your mom to let me spend the night." Lucy said in a T-shirt and her underwear. After their encounter with Alejandro Mike helped Lucy back to his house where he asked both of their moms' if Lucy could spend the night. Mike enjoyed Lucy's company feeling guilty that this same girl that he had resonantly been a jerk to. He had turned off his cell phone so Sandy couldn't call him and make Lucy feel unwanted.

"I am glad you could spend the night" Mike said wearing his pajama bottoms. They had finished brushing their teeth and were getting ready to sleep. Mike was really bothered by uncomforted and nervously Lucy was around him. And whenever she talked, she would compare others to her talking about how much better everyone. How she felt she didn't belong. As they are about to go to sleep Mike got an idea.

"Lucy?" Mike whispered.

"Yeah?" Lucy whispered back. Mike was lying on his bed.

"Toss me your pillow" Mike whispered.

"Why?" Lucy whispered nervously as tossed her pillow to Mike. Mike caught it and placed it next to his on this bed. Lucy almost jumped.

"How about you come sleep next to me Lucy?" Mike asked.

"Mike I can't do that, you're taken" Lucy whispered her ears drooping "Sandy would be upset and I don't want you to lose her." Hearing Lucy say that hit Mike hard in the stomach. He felt even worst and pissed off that he was a jerk to her for even thinking she was ever selfish.

"Lucy you're my best friend" Lucy blushed at Mike's praise "Come on get up here, oh by the way Lucy you look cute when your blushing." Lucy turned a light red with embarrassment at Mike's praise. She slowly and cautious walked over to Mike's bed and laid next to Mike. Mike smiled as he pulled the sheets and blankets over the both of them. Lucy was really nervous. Mike smiled and said "Lucy its ok" placing his hand on her cheek whispering in her ears "You are good enough Lucy" kissing her on the cheek.


	11. What Fury Wants Fury Gets

Mike woke up from a nightmare, a very messed up and gory nightmare. He looked to his side and saw Lucy sleeping. His angered returned at thought how Lucy probably came up with this plan to win him back. He glared at her sleeping face. He stopped he really looked at her face, she looked to peaceful and calm. She snuggled next to Mike. Mike glared at her, but stopped after realizing she was still asleep. He felt her warm body up against his it was very comforting. He laid his head back on his pillow and looked at the ceiling. He wondered what would happen if she woke up snuggling next to him. He felt her shuttered and moved away. He looked seeing her smile go to sad frown noticing she had no blankets on her shivering. He reached over to bring her back under the blankets only to be jerked back.

"What the—" Mike was cut off by a hand over his mouth.

"Shut up" Fury whispered. Mike looked at Fury with shock. "Leave her" Fury looked over and Lucy shivering then back to Mike.

Mike got his mouth free "I thought you loved her why would you make her shiver like that."

Fury bared his teeth "It is what she would want."

"To freeze?" Mike asked looking back over at Lucy seeing her shaking rapidly, though still asleep.

"No" Fury hissed "You're taken remember, Lucy hasn't forgotten." Mike shutter at the words 'you're taken' remember Lucy saying those very words.

"So if I want her not to freeze I have to dump Sandy and be Lucy's boyfriend instead?" Fury looked at Mike with shock.

Then Fury began to chuckle quietly "Like you do that" Fury struggling not to laugh "Please don't pull my leg like that." Mike just starred at Fury with disbelieve, he rolled over and gently dragged Lucy back under the blankets. "No" Fury startled and woke up Lucy who was snuggling with Mike. She looked at Mike realizing what she did in her sleep she pushed off Mike ashamed. She pushed so hard she fell off the bed onto the floor. She made a weak whimpering sound; Mike crawled on his bed to check on Lucy. She was in a ball crying softly holding the back of her head. Fury laid down her pillow behind her and laid a blanket on top of her. He kissed her good night and walked back over to the other side of Mike bed grabbing him pulling him over to himself. "What were you thinking inviting her to sleep in your bed?" Fury whispered "You want to get close to her? Then dump Sandy! Else wise Lucy won't let you get close."

"Why?" Mike whispered.

Fury face palmed and growled quietly "You are taken! She will not ruin your relationship with Sandy! Think about it Lucy had your phone and texted Sandy back in December remember?" Mike thought back remembering she did use his phone. Fury continued "She could have told Sandy you were a jerk, she could have gotten Sandy to dump. But she didn't, did she? You're happier with Sandy. And Lucy will never willingly destroy that relationship. She is…" Fury's ear started drooping and his tone was sad "She is ultimately afraid that being close to her will ruin your relationship with Sandy. She selfishly doesn't want you to get close because she believes you will never love her back. If you get close will cause Lucy to have hope that you might love her, but she believes no matter what she does you will never ever love her. Now do you see why?" Mike just looked at Fury, he looked over his shoulder then at his lap.

"Fury what do you want me to do?" Mike asked.

"As you started doing, become friends with her once again. Put Sandy aside for a while to spend some time with Lucy. Get to know her for who she really is. Then and only then will you make me happy."

"Wait, I thought you said you wanted to give her the happiness and love that you never had." Mike said.

"If you are happy she will be happy." Fury said creating a portal.

"Wait, Lucy's friends won't let me go near her at school, and then—" Mike said.

Fury interrupted him "Do as I asked, you will be surprised at what you find." Fury walked through the portal leaving Mike alone with Lucy once more. He thought about what Fury said. He reached over and grabbed his phone also looking down and Lucy seeing her still in a ball but sleeping. He turned on his phone and texted Sandy.

"Hey Sandy it's me Mike, I just wanted to let you know that I will be unable to talk or text with you for a while. I will text or call you when I can. Love Michael."

Mike send the text and turned off his phone. He laid it next to his clock and pulled his covers over him and closed his eyes. He had trouble falling back to sleep. Fury's words echoed through his ears. He eye's opened wide. He couldn't shake what he saw. He felt bad that Lucy felt she had to sleep on the floor. Mike grabbed his pillow and climbed out bed and laid next to Lucy. He was a bit nervous, but he decided he should. He put one arm around Lucy and brought himself close to her. Feeling her warm body against his, he debate on whether to get under the blanket with her or to not. He lifted up the blanket and moved in closer. He felt her warm soft fur, it was so inviting. He pressed his body against her body. Lucy's eyes open she just starred at Mike, and he smiled back at her. He wrapped one of his arms around her.

"It's ok Lucy, we're friends right?" Mike whispered. Lucy gave a weak smile and nodded.

She closed her eyes whispering "Good night Mike, I love you." Mike was shocked by tried not to let Lucy notice, he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, but still slightly bothered by what Lucy said after good night.


	12. Love, Hate, and Friends?

"Beep Beep Beep" Mike's alarm clock woke him up. He groaned quietly remember Lucy was asleep. He got up and went into the bathroom closing the door behind. After finishing he washed his hands and splashed some warm water in his face. He heard a knock on his bathroom door.

"Mike can you please hurry up, I need to pee badly." Lucy's voice came from the other side.

"Just a second" Mike was finishing combing his fur and making himself look nice. He smiled at himself in the mirror.

"MIKE! I really got to go!" Mike could hear Lucy dancing around outside. Mike opened the Lucy ran past Mike pulling down her underwear and siting on the toilet. Mike stepped out quietly and closed the door behind him, feeling just a little awkward and embarrassed. He heard a flush a few seconds later, and he heard the sink as Lucy washed her hands. Lucy opened the with her sleep wear folded up under her arms, which were crossed across her chest, walking past Mike clearly embarrassed. She walked to the bed putting them and her tooth brush in her toiletry bag, and tucking that in her backpack. Putting on her backpack she headed down stairs. Mike got ready and followed her down stairs. Mike's mother handed them both a toaster strudel as they headed out the door. Mike took a bite of his chewing he looked at Lucy as she ate her toaster strudel rather quickly. As Mike took another bite he heard a stomach growl. He stopped and felt his stomach.

"Sorry that was me" Lucy replied rather embarrassed and a bit ashamed holding her stomach with both arms "I am use to eating more for breakfast." She couldn't look Mike she was too ashamed. Mike took another bite. "become friends with her once again" echoed through his head. He tore his strudel in half.

"Here Lucy you can have half of mine." Mike held it out offering it to Lucy.

"But Mike that's your, what if you get hungry later." Lucy shook her head "That's nice Mike but you should it eat so you're not hungry until lunch." Mike didn't expect this. Rather he expected her to grab it and not even say 'thank you'.

"Damn it Lucy, just take it! I don't really need it." Mike was almost yelling. Lucy started shaking. Mike realized that he scared her. He took a second to calm down. "Lucy I am sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. Here please take it, I am full anyway." He said as he finished his half. Lucy took the other half looking at it then back at Mike, she looked very nervous as she nervously took a bite of rest of Mike's strudel. She eventually finished. They were just walking up to the school. When someone tripped Mike, as he hit the floor heard Paulo's voice.

"Hey Luce" Paulo said as he put an arm around Lucy walking her away from Mike. Mike was pissed off. He got up ready to yell something nasty to Lucy. When he saw she was looking back at him with a concerned and sadden look on her face. Mike started walking towards her when Daisy pushed Mike aside as she and Abbey went to join Paulo and Lucy. Mike just starred with disbelief starting to feel hurt looking down at the ground. He heard laughter, he started to cry softly. He looked up seeing all his old friends laughing. He was walking past them looking at the ground. He looked up for a second noticing Lucy wasn't laughing. The rest of the day went like it had for the past two weeks. Being tripped and shoved into lockers and called names, in class sitting in the back corner next to an empty desk. It was lunch time. Mike had got his lunch after being mocked and called names. He was walking over to his corner when he heard footsteps behind him. Then he noticed there were two sets of footsteps. He was afraid to look back. He felt a hand on his back but it was gone quickly followed by a "What the hell" He turned around saw Paulo standing to his left facing Lucy who was standing in front of him, they were glaring at each other.

Finally the silence was broke by Lucy "Leave him alone Paulo" Lucy said as she walked over to Mike putting an arm around him.

"Lucy what the hell is wrong with you! He is a complete fucking asshole!" Paulo yelled turning his glare to Mike. Lucy started pushing Mike in one direction. Mike decided he should walk in that direction. He felt a punch to the back of the head almost knocking to the ground if Lucy wasn't there to catch him. He starting walking again and heard a moan of pain turning around saw Lucy walking toward him and Paulo on the ground holding his manhood. Mike continued in direct Lucy had started him in he heard Lucy's voice behind him.

"You leave him alone or I'll do much worse!" Lucy was clearly fed up with Paulo being a jerk to Mike. She joined Mike walking beside him. His eyes got big and he began to sweat seeing where they were headed, to the table where they usually sat as a group. Lucy pulled a chair out for Mike he sat down nervously fully aware of the shocked faces surrounding him. Lucy sat down next to Mike. Then she gave him a smile. Mike gave a weak smile back and began to nervously eat his lunch. Paulo had finally stumbled back to the table sitting down between Daisy and Jasmine, still clearly in pain.

"Are you ok Paulo?" Jasmine asked with concern. Paulo just glared forward. Mike starting sweating but stop and noticed Paulo wasn't glaring at him but at Lucy, who was eating her lunch unaware of Paulo's glare. Mike had a bad feeling.

"Mike you dirtbag!" Mike was taken by surprise by Daisy. "Who is next Mike? Sue? Abbey? Me?" Daisy put an arm around Paulo "Asshole!" she screamed at Mike. Mike was now sweating hard. Abbey got out of his chair heading towards Mike, cracking his knuckles. As Abbey got closer Mike closed his eyes waiting for Abbey to smug him right in the face.

"Abbey leave him alone." Mike opened his eyes to see Paulo looking at Abbey "He didn't hit me" Paulo said calmly. Abbey looked at Mike confused; Mike was starting at Abbey fear in his eyes. Abbey walked back to his seat next to Daisy.

"Then who hit you?" Jasmine asked glaring at Mike. Paulo said nothing. The rest of lunch was Mike quietly eating his lunch aware of all the glares and quiet insults about him. Lucy gave him a smile from time to time and told the gang to shut up. Mike and was taking his tray to the tray drop off area, but he was tripped by Sue, who was sitting next to him. Mike hit his face on the tray which hit the floor. Mike just laid there starting to cry. He wished people would stop picking on him. He tried not to cry. Slowly getting up he noticed his nose was bleeding.

"I am finding a new place to eat" Lucy stated as she started to help Mike up.

"You go find a new place to sit you stupid whore!" Paulo yelled. Mike felt Lucy start shaking. Mike let her lean on him as he took her tray and headed to drop off his tray. When they were in the hall, lunch had 5 minutes left, Mike was walking next to Lucy, who was looking at the ground.

"Mike" Lucy said quietly.

"Yeah Lucy?" Mike asked.

"Am I a whore…" Lucy choked starting to cry.

"What? Of course not Lucy" Mike hugged her allowing her to cry into his chest "You're a good person." Mike was trying to cheer her up.

"Mike I…I… tried to have sex with Paulo" Lucy wept weakly "That's what—"

"Lucy!" Lucy looked up at Mike "He fucked two girls; you really think he is a good judge of character?" Lucy just starred at Mike she had stopped crying. Mike starting rubbing her back gently, trying to continue to get her to claim down.

"You are still hanging out with that jerkass Lucy?" Tess said as she walked up to them. Mike's ears drooped he knew what was coming next.

"The only jerks are you guys!" Lucy yelled but it was clear she had been crying. Tess rolled her eyes walking past them. Lucy started shaking again then buried her face back in Mike's chest.

"Hey Lucy?" Mike said "Thanks for being my friend; I didn't think you would stand up for me." Lucy starred at Mike she rested her head on chest. They just stood there then he lunch bell rang. Mike and Lucy broke up and headed to their next class. Mike walked in heading for his empty corner to sit alone. He sat down crossed his arms and rested his head on his arms. He was taken by surprise when Lucy sat down next to him. He was really glad. He was now walking home with Lucy; she sat next to him in the rest of their classes. As they reached his house he waved good bye to Lucy thanking her. He headed up stairs with spring in his step throwing his backpack in the corner.

"Have you learned NOTHING?!" Fury threw the bag at Mike knocking him to the ground. Mike started sweating.

"Sorry Fury…" Mike was scared.

"I hope you're sorry for throwing the bag" Fury replied "Not for—"

"Trying to be Lucy's friend?" Mike asked nervously.

"Mike" Fury said "You did well; I am very pleased with you. Keep it up" Fury said with a smile on his face as he disappeared. Mike was happy; Lucy was a good person and a great friend, and Mike was glad that he was starting to see that. He closed his eyes and smiled. He couldn't wait for tomorrow.


	13. What Have I Done?

Paulo was walking home "Lucy is so stupid" he thought angrily "That douche is just going to hurt her again and she is too fucken stupid to see it" He was sick of seeing her coddle and defend that dickhead. "I hope he hurts her again and this time physically! Then she would learn her lesson! But knowing her he could probably rape her and she would praise him!" Paulo growled. He wasn't looking where he was going bumping into a guy in a cloak. Paulo landed on his butt looking up and the cloaked dude. Paulo almost shrieked at the sight of dagger looking thing under his forearm.

"Are you Paulo P. Dunron?" The cloaked man asked.

"Umm yeah" Paulo muttered scared shitless. The cloaked man retracted his dagger thing, and knelt down in front of Paulo.

"Well it is good to finally meet you" The cloaked man smiled "I am Sabre D. Dunron." Paulo stopped shaking at looked at the cloaked man with a confused look. "You probably were startled by my hidden blade I'll bet." Sabre chuckled.

"Hidden blade?" Paulo asked mockingly "Wait that is the weapon the guy uses in Assassin's Creed!" Paulo was not going to take this clown serious.

Sabra rolled his eyes "Just as much respect for assassins as Fury has I see. Those silly games are actually based on some facts. Regardless, assassin is in your blood. And when you reach of age, I and Neogrom will train you in the assassin ways. Unless you would rather be a construction worker like your father."

Paulo thought for a moment "You're telling me I am a born assassin? And you will train me? Sounds too good to be true."

Sabre shook his head "My offer still stands, let me know when your senior year of high school, what you think. Bye for now Paulo." Sabre wrapped his cloak around him and then he vanished. Paulo thought for a moment "Me an assassin? Cool!" Paulo continued walking home in a slightly better mood. Then he saw Mike and Lucy walking home together. Paulo was going to make Mike pay for blinding Lucy and for hurting her. Paulo was going to show Lucy the real Mike not the pathetic ass-kissing "why me" pansy he pretended to be. Paulo laughed "Mike your time is coming."

Mike slammed his hand down on his alarm clock, dragged his butt out of bed, brushed his teeth and combed his fur, eating his strudel as he walked to his front door. Mike stopped dead in his tracks, he saw Lucy pacing outside on the side walk outside his house. She was twittling her thumbs nervously, she was starting to think waiting for Mike was a bad idea. Mike got upset at her back in December because she didn't give him the space he wanted. But they talked and laughed when they walked home. She didn't know what to do. What if Mike didn't want to see her yet? What if Mike didn't want to talk to her? What if Mike really didn't like her? She stopped pacing and looked at Mike's house. She would know shorty. She shook her head. She didn't want to ruin her friendship with Mike that they were slowly rebuilding. She decided to just walk to school alone.

Mike saw Lucy start walking towards school he threw open the front door and ran to catch up with her. Lucy could hear footsteps behind her. She stopped, she was nervous Mike was probably going to yell at her for not giving him his space. Tears started forming in her eyes. Mike finally caught up to her but before he could say a word Lucy turned around and faced him.

"Mike sorry for not leaving you alone and giving you your space" Lucy began "I understand why you always get mad at me…I…I am not really surprised if you don't want to be my friend…" Mike just stood there in disbelief as Lucy turned around and started walking towards school with her head down as she started to cry.

Paulo was watching from a distance. "I knew it, that ass hole would hurt her again" he muttered to himself being unable to hear their conversation.

"Lucy!" Mike starting running towards Lucy. Lucy stopped she didn't want Mike to yell at her again. She said she was sorry, she guessed it wasn't enough. But she was completely caught off guard when Mike hugged her.

"Mike?" Lucy was startled.

"Lucy, I am glad you waited for me" Mike said "I like walking with you. He stopped hugging her so he could turn her around and see her face. She looked up at Mike with tears still in her eyes and buried her face in Mike's chest crying. Mike gently rubbed her back. Lucy's crying starting dying down.

"Lucy you're my friend I am always glad to see you" Mike smiled "Well unless…" Lucy braced herself "There is something dangerous going on or I guess when I am showering or going to the bathroom" Mike started laughing. Lucy looked up at Mike. She turned a deep red in the face as Mike kissed her. Mike smiled as he pulled his face back "Lucy, Sandy doesn't exist for now. So don't feel guilty." Don't feel guilty? How on Earth could Lucy not! The boy of her dreams, her love just kissed her and not on the cheek either. Not feel guilty! Mike started turning red.

"So… how about we head to school huh?" Mike asked still red in the face.

"Sounds like a good idea." Lucy was also red in the face. They broke up their hug and started walking to school together. All along the way Mike tried to put his arm around her or hold her hand, but she dodged and weaved to prevent him from doing so.

They had arrived at school still walking besides each other as Daisy ran up to them.

"Hey Lucy" Daisy said clearly ignoring Mike "You should come see Davie he is doing something silly as usual." Daisy pulled on Lucy's arm as she started walking towards the school. Lucy pulled her arm back and frowned at Daisy. Daisy just looked at Lucy then walked towards to school as Abbey was standing at the front doors. Mike looked at Lucy with complete shock as Lucy was still glaring at Daisy and muttering something under her breathe. Lucy noticed Mike was staring at her. She looked back at him titling her head to the side noticing Mike seemed to not notice she was looking at him.

"Mike?" Lucy asked rather confused.

"Huh? Oh sorry I was just-" Mike started to chuckle "surprised that you chose to stay with me."

"Oh… ok?" Lucy was starting to piece together an idea but unsure if she should bring it. It was just an idea. "You want to walk to class together?"

Mike smiled "Yes of course!" They continued to walk to class together. It was USA History. As they sat down next to each other, Mike was aware that he was getting some stares. He decided just to ignore them. As class began, the teacher announced they would be doing book work based on yesterday's lecture and said that they could work in pairs or threes. Sue was already flipping to the page and Alec just stared at her as he was already at the page. It was clear to Mike they were working together. Abbey and Daisy were already buried into their work, so they were working together. Then Paulo grabbed his chair and sat it down next to Daisy as he joined them to make a threesome. While Mike as observing the rest of the class he was unaware that Lucy had her open to the page her paper out. Her ears were drooping; Mike was clearly more interested in the rest of the class than he was interested in her. Lucy felt really crappy as she miserably began question #1.

"Oh crap! Lucy I am sorry" Mike had just become aware that he ignored her. She looked up at him with a sad expression. Mike smile and placed his hand on her back. Mike was growing more and more angry at how everything Fury said about her was becoming more and more clear to Mike. Lucy gave him a weak smile feeling a little better. They worked on the book assignment finishing two minutes before class was over they began to pack their things up when Mike looked around the room realizing they were the last ones to finish, and since everyone was just talking and such it looked like they had been done awhile before him and Lucy. He turned his attention back to Lucy who putting on her backpack. The next two classes they had to go their separate ways planning on joining back up for lunch. Lunch was quite peaceful everyone just had they separate conversations. In their chemistry class the teacher announced their first lab would be on Monday. They were starting a new chapter in health class on Monday. In P.E. they were starting a new sport on Monday. As Mike and Lucy were walking home, Paulo was following close behind but at a distance. He was still working his plan threw his head. He was grinning from ear to ear as Haley was running towards Mike. He had paid her to tell Mike something.

"Mike!" Haley cried fake tears coming down her face.

"Haley what happened?" Mike asked wrapping his arms around her.

"A girl hit me a lot and… and… threatened to do it again!" Haley cried gripping Mike's fur tightly.

"Why and which girl!" Mike growled.

"She told me not to tell you or she cut me up" Haley cried "She told me break your phone so you couldn't call your girlfriend!" Haley choked it out. Mike was getting furious.

"Tell me something about this girl!" Mike yelled clearly ready to kick someone's ass.

"She had white fur… that's all I can tell you! I am sorry!" Haley pushed off Mike and ran towards home, running around the corner, and finding the money Paulo said gave her as payment completely unaware of Paulo's plans.

"I can't believe someone would do that!" Mike screamed he was really angry, he took notice that Lucy was cowering backwards. Mike glared at her causing her to start shaking.

"Hey Mike" Paulo walked up. Mike was now glaring at Paulo.

"What do you want?" Mike demanded.

"I just thought you should know some bitch beat up your little sister!" Paulo explained trying to act like he isn't hiding anything.

"You saw who did it!" Mike yelled clenching his fists.

"Yeah I did" Paulo then looked towards Lucy. Mike followed Paulo's glaze. Mike pointed at Lucy looking back at Paulo, who nodded. "I really didn't want to tell you since you guys are becoming friends again." Paulo said trying to sound sad about telling Mike.

"YOU BITCH!" Mike screamed as he threw a punch hitting Lucy in the face.

"Mike I did—" Lucy was cut off by a knee to the gut. Holding her stomach he looked up at Mike only to be punched in the face again. She fell to the ground. She struggled to get up only for Mike to kick her in the back of the head. Lucy fell to the ground again, just lying there crying as her nose starting bleeding.

"So you had to make sure Sandy was out of my life completely huh?" Mike said as he stomped Lucy's back. "Threatening Haley to help you" She curled up into a ball whimpering quietly. Paulo had walked away unnoticed while Mike was beating up Lucy. As Mike grabbed her neck and was ready to punch her again he felt a fist hit the side of his head. As he let go of Lucy and stumbled around trying to see how was attacking him he felt a hard punch to the stomach. Fell to the ground in pain filled with anger he got back up. He stopped seeing Fury carrying Lucy in his arms.

"You fucken asshole!" Fury screeched "SABRE!" Sabre then appeared.

"You called boss?" Sabre asked.

"Hold her" Fury said as he handed Lucy to Sabre. "I am going to kill you! You fucken rut!" As Fury dashed and grabbed Mike by the throat.

"Wait Fury?" Sabre asked as Fury continued choking Mike "I thought you couldn't kill him because of she loves him. Right?" Mike was caught off guard.

"YOU THINK SHE STILL DOES!?" Fury screeched throwing Mike twenty feet causing Mike to hit a tree. "I AM GOING TO BREAK EVERY BONE IN YOUR BODY AND MAKE YOUR DEATH AS SLOW AS I CAN MAKE IT!" Fury screamed walking over to Mike. Mike was struggling to get up but his back hurt so bad he could barely move as he took an uppercut to the face sending him a good twenty feet hitting the ground hard. "HAVE YOU NO REMORSE?!" Fury screeched.

"She beat up my sister and tried to remove Sandy from my life" Mike said spiting up blood.

"You really believe that crock of shit!" Fury growled standing over Mike "YOU REALLY BELIEVE THAT!" Mike just glared at Fury, if he had to die for Lucy to pay then Mike decided it would be worth it.

"Paulo saw it! Haley said white fur very few at my school have white fur!" Mike yelled spitting more blood.

"WHEN?" Fury bent down getting in Mike's face "She was with you the whole god damn day! YOU EVER THINK ABOUT THAT!" Mike was caught off guard now that he thought about it. Lucy was with him the whole day. "WHERE WERE HALEY'S BRUISES HUH!" Mike now thinking noticed she didn't have any. "IT EVER OCCUR TO YOU PAULO DOES NOT LIKE YOU AND WOULD TRY TO GET LUCY TO HATE YOU?" Fury screeched "YOUR FUCKEN MORON! I never could see what Lucy ever saw in you!"

"Umm Fury?" Sabre asked walking up to Fury with Lucy still in his hands. Fury took her from Sabre, slowly rocking her in his arms. Mike finally got up and walked up to Fury looking at the bruised and blood stain mess of fur that was supposed to be his friend.

"Lucy I am sorry" Mike said as he reached and touched her. He could feel her shaking and hear her quietly whimper. Mike's ear drooped. Yet again he let his anger get the better of him. Yet again he ignored the signs. Yet again he hurt Lucy. He was startled realizing he has touching her and Fury was right next to him. He looked up to Fury who was looking down at Lucy. Mike could see the pain in Fury's eyes. Fury then looked at Mike.

"Are you really sorry?" Fury asked his anger was gone replaced by hurt.

Mike stuttered then spoke "Yeah. I am really sorry. I wish I could take back what I did." Mike starred at the ground starting to cry "I am terrible person!" He continued crying. He was startled by a hand touching his shoulder. Fury's hands were cold and hard, but this hand felt warm and soft. Mike looked up seeing Lucy's hand on his shoulder. "Lucy?" Mike was confused.

"Mike" Lucy said weakly.

"Lucy I am really really really sorry!" Mike pleaded beginning to cry once again. I don't deserve any friends! FURY!" Fury looked at Mike. "Can't you heal her or something?"

Fury shook his head "I can only take her pain and wounds and give them to someone else, someone who is willing to take them."

"Give them to me then!" Mike pleaded "I am the one who deserves the pain! Not her."

"Mike I can't." Fury began.

"WHY NOT!" Mike yelled.

"There is one more requirement." Fury explained.

"WHAT IS IT!" Mike yelled louder.

"They have to be willing to give up the pain." Fury finished. Mike just looked at her. "Here" Fury said as he handed Lucy to Mike.

"What?" Mike stuttered.

"If you are really sorry take her to your home and help her recover." Fury began.

"But what will my mom think? Hell what will Lucy's mom think? What if Lucy doesn't want to see me again? How I am—" Mike panicked.

"Taker her now!" Fury demanded "You don't have to worry, they will never know nor will they care." Mike opened his mouth to speak "I am made them not care what happened. NOW GO!" Fury demanded. Carrying Lucy in his arms he started for his house. Looking back was Fury had a smile on his face. Mike continued not looking back.

"Sabre!" Fury called over his shoulder.

"Yeah boss?" Sabre answered.

"Deal with your pathetic offspring or I will." Fury growled.

"Will do Fury. Will do." Sabre replied.


	14. Promises

Paulo was lying on his bed with the phone next to him. He was eager to get a phone call. After a few minutes the phone rang. Paulo picked it up and waited for an answer.

"Hello?" Lucy's voice came from the phone.

"Hey Lucy how are you?" Paulo asked tried to hide that he was excited.

"Oh I am" the voice changed "Beaten and bruised because of you!" Paulo dropped the phone in panic. "And now I am going to make you pay" the voice came from behind him. Paulo turned around slowly to a cloaked man. He was shorter and skinner than Sabre.

"Fury" Another cloaked man appeared behind the other "I told you I would take care of it."

"And Hell will freeze other" Fury growled.

Sabre shook his head walking up to Paulo "I will see that he is punished" Sabre reached and ripped a glowing yellow orb out of Paulo's head.

"OW!" Paulo cried holding the back of his head.

"I'll take away his 6th sense until I feel he has earned it back" Sabre explained as Fury growled "OK I will also find another punishment for him. Oh by the way Paulo because of your little act. Michael is it? Yes Michael almost beat her to death umm what is her name?"

"HER NAME IS LUCY YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT!" Fury screeched.

Mike was walking towards his house. He was carrying Lucy on his back. He felt guilty that he fell for Paulo and Haley's lies. He also felt blood and the coldness of Lucy's body. He took some light in that Fury trusted him with her. He was also glad he could feel her moving as she breathed. Mike stopped.

"Lucy… I am sorry" Mike began "I am—"he was startled by Lucy's hand touching his face. As she softly placed it on his face, Mike shifted to get Lucy back securely on his back. Then he continued walking home till he reached his front down. He kicked the gently but hard enough to get someone's attention.

"Michael!" his mother yelled as she opened the front door "I told you not to the kick the door—"

Mike cut her off "Shut up mom and move out of my way!"

Mike's mom replied "Young man—"

Mike yelled "Move out of my way I have Lucy on my back and she is hurt badly!" Mike's mother looked over Mike's shoulder seeing Lucy and the terrible condition she was in. She moved aside allowing Mike to walk in. Mike walked to the couch slowly and carefully laying Lucy down on the couch. He held her hand "Hey Lucy you going to be ok right?" Tears started coming down his face.

Mike was sitting on his bedroom floor playing a video game. Lucy was lying on his sleeping. It was about an hour later, Mike decided to do as Fury said and he asked his mother if you Lucy could spend the weekend at his house. Of course offered and did go walk to Lucy's house to get her stuff. His mother and Lucy's mother said it was ok but he had to ask Lucy. He had dreaded asking her expecting a no. But she only smiled and quietly said yes. Mike had turned the TV's volume off so Lucy could sleep. Mike just couldn't make sense of it all. He beat Lucy. After she was being nice to him, standing up for him, and being his friend. He could understand how even after all that Fury trusted him. What bothered him the most was that his wounds healed not even seconds after Fury caused them. Fury told him because Lucy loved him Fury couldn't kill him. She loved him? After all he did to her.

He sighed at looked up at her. He could see her stomach raising and falling with every breath. He could see her bandages that were wrapped around her wounds. Despite all that she looked so peaceful. Mike pressed pause and paused the game. He stood up walked up to the bed and looked down at Lucy. Despite all the bandages and bruised she still looked beautiful. Mike just stood there starring at her.

He was interrupted when he felt his manhood hit the bed. He stepped back and looked down. He started sweating. He looked at Lucy then back to his manhood. He started sweating harder. He had an erection. He had ERECTION! He placed his face in his hands and walked around the room. He stopped and looked back at Lucy with shame. Then he thought. It's just hormones right? I would get erection from any girl spread out on a bed right? He nervously walked over to her. He was fully aware and embarrassed at his erection. He sat down on the bed. He was trying to think of what to do. But he found himself fighting not to look at Lucy. Wait she is asleep. She won't know if I just stand here and stare at her right? He was sweating even harder. He looked at his bathroom door. "What the hell is wrong with you!" he thought shaking his head. He moved closer to Lucy. He found himself starring at her chest. She is asleep she wouldn't? No I can't do that. He was already taking advantage of her enough. Oh I just want to feel as he reached for her chest. No I can't it's not right!

He had just exited the bathroom full of shame. He lost erection but also his pride. He walked back other to Lucy he knelt down next to her head and whispered in her ear. "I am sorry Lucy."

"You should!" Lucy snapped sitting up. Mike jumped back scared shitless, he then stood up and walked away. He stopped when he sensed a hand reaching for his shoulder. He turned around to see Lucy standing behind him with one arm reached out and the other across her chest. She turned a light pink when she noticed Mike turned around.

"Lucy?" Mike asked confused.

"You… you… you got a…a.. a bone…er.." Lucy was stuttered the words as they came out.

"Yeah" Mike looked down ashamed.

"Really?" Lucy asked. Mike looked up seeing she still had one arm across her chest and the other behind her back. She was looking down her face a darker pink.

"Yes?" Mike was really confused.

"You… think… I am…" Lucy was incredibly nervous "hot..?" Mike was taken by surprise. He wasn't sure what to think. "Mike?" Lucy began "Ummm you stared at my body…" Mike opened his mouth but Lucy continued "Mike… I'm… I mean… I like…" Lucy's confidence was dying very quickly. Mike went to speak but Lucy started again "Mike I like it you when you stare at me!" Lucy immediately covered her mouth with both her hands. She still could not look at Mike. She felt stupid. She screwed up. She was regretting blundering that out. Mike just stared at her with disbelief. He would was so puzzled and confused it starting hurting his head.

"Really?" Mike asked. Still covering her mouth she nodded. Calling the moment awkward was a great understatement.

"God Paulo was right I am whore" Lucy said starting to cry. She might as well tell Mike. But he is smart. He probably already knew. That was probably why he chose Sandy. Lucy was crying harder. Mike was going to think even less of her now. How could he love her, when she is nothing but a whore? Sandy wasn't a whore. She was a model. She probably is hotter than me. Lucy kept on crying. It all made sense to her now. She turned around and started towards the door. As she turned the nob to open the door it slammed close. "Oh God" Lucy thought as she starting shaking. Mike was probably going to… her thoughts were interrupted by Mike's hand gently touching her chin. She cried harder. Mike brought her face up to look at him in the eyes.

"Lucy?" Mike asked "I thought you didn't like it when guys you know?"

"You're different Mike" Lucy choked as she continued crying "I know that you're not like other guys. You're nice and…" Her confidence was gone as she pulled back her head, turned around and looked at the ground with ears drooping. Mike is going to treat me different now. He will probably feel me up now. Now that he knows I am whore.

"Lucy" Mike began "I don't think you're a whore. I just think that maybe you want someone to admire your body. Someone who you…" Mike paused "Who you trust." Lucy turned around. She looked up at him. She had her arms across her chest. Mike was caught off guard by her arms, so he looked at them. Lucy taking that as a sign moved her arms down to her sides and stood up straight closing her eyes. Waiting for Mike to do what he wants. And he did, wrapping his arms around Lucy bringing her body up against his. Lucy was startled. Then she almost jumped realizing what Mike was doing, he was hugging her. He started rubbing her back gently making sure to keep his curious hands on her back.

"Lucy, it's ok. You don't need to cry. I am not going to stop being your friend." Mike said "I am going to treat you like you are a whore either." Lucy stopped crying. She didn't expect this at all. She nervously reached out her arms and hugged him back. "Lucy" Lucy was startled by Mike's voice "I am glad you're my friend." Lucy smiled and continued to hug him. Mike wanted to let go and try to do something that would make her feel better.

"Lucy?" Mike asked "Can you let go? I want to do something." Lucy let go feeling like she did something wrong. Mike walked past her and sat on his bed. Lucy felt even worse. He was really nervous and was unsure if he should have stopped hugging Lucy.

"Lucy come sit on my lap" Mike said. Lucy nervous walked over and sat on his lap. She was still shaking and incredibly nervous. Mike hugged her tight as he brought her up against his body. He hugged her around her arms too, so she reached up and grabbed one of Mike's arms and rested her head on his chest closing her eyes. Mike could hear her breathe softly and calmly.

Mike just sat holding her. Her presence gave him. He couldn't describe the feeling, but he was just glad that she was there. Mike heard his door open quietly. He looked over at his mom standing in the door way. She sighed she did not want to interrupt Mike and Lucy. But it was dinner time.

"It's dinner time." She replied. She left the room. Lucy looked at Mike with worry in her eyes. Mike smiled trying to comfort her. He let go of her and she got off his lap they head down stairs to wash their hands and get ready for dinner. Mike was walking to the table while Lucy washed her hands.

"Not a word Haley." Mike's mother demanded "Or you are grounded." Haley rolled her eyes and sat down. Lucy walked up unaware of Mike's mother's threats. Mike pulled out a chair for Lucy; she nervously sat down quite embarrassed. Mike's mother set the lasagna on the table. "I hope you like lasagna Lucy." Mike's mother said handing Mike a plate with lasagna on it; Mike passed the plate to Lucy.

Lucy was really nervous "Ms. Scott, lasagna is actually my favorite."

"Really?" Mike's mother was pleasantly surprised. But she wasn't the only one surprised. I have known her for how long and I just learned what her favorite food is. Mike felt like an idiot.

"Lucy? Do you know what my favorite dish is?" Mike asked. Lucy nervously started twittling her thumbs.

"It's smoked salmon right?" Lucy asked afraid that she was wrong. Mike nodded. What the fuck? She knew my favorite dish! But I had no idea of hers. Mike felt even worse. Regardless they all ate their dinner and it was very peaceful.

Mike and Lucy were just walking into Mike's room. Mike closed the door behind him and walked towards the TV. He stopped half way turning around seeing Lucy was just standing there nervously.

"Lucy? Do you want me to hold you again?" Mike asked hoping he didn't hurt her feeling or upset her. She simply nodded. So Mike sat down on his bed and Lucy sat on his lap. They both just sat there enjoying the other's company.

"Wow Mike I am impressed" Fury stated. Mike looked at him about to speak "Hold your tongue! She can't hear or see I. I thought by now you would have called Sandy." Mike tried his hardest to remain calm. "I just probably put fear into your head."

"What fear?" Mike thought.

"The fear that you will end up loving Lucy more than you love Sandy." Fury explained. "I will not tell Lucy anything or bother you anymore, IF you make three promises. The first is protect her against harm whatever you can! What you can't I will! The second probably very hard for you, but if you grow to love Lucy don't stop sending time with her. The third is the hardest of the three, if you love Lucy more than Sandy then—"

"Chose Lucy" Mike whispered making sure it he was on Lucy's deaf side. Fury simply nodded.

"So can you make and keep those three promises?" Fury asked. Mike thought hard. He knew this was a very important decision. "If you don't love Lucy more than chose Sandy." Mike continued thinking. He finally came up with his answer.

"Yes"

* * *

Author's Note Sorry This Update took so long. The only reason is purely putting it off and laziness, I promise I will not delay updates by this much again.


	15. Understanding

Mike was lying down with Lucy snuggling next to him. It was 10:30 at night Lucy had been asleep for about thirty minutes, Mike couldn't sleep he was just bothered. He knew Lucy didn't feel comfortable sleeping the same bed with him, but he almost had to twist her arm to get her to. She was so nervous, Mike was just furious at how at nervous and uncomfortable she really is around him. But Fury did tell him she has been like this for a long time, it's just she finally started showing it. Mike felt even more terrible at being a jerk to her. She did it to hide her nervousness and was afraid of being seen as weak and easy to take advantage of. Mike looked at her; it made him feel worse even still that how easy it would be for him to advantage of her.

"Sorry to break part of my promise" Fury whispered "But I feel I need to tell you something I don't think that she has the courage to tell you…" Mike looked at Fury curiously not angry with him. "Thank you Mike, actually I would like to thank you also."

"Thank you for what?" Mike asked.

"For everything, being nice to her again and for taking care of her." Fury began "A thank you from her for holding her. She really appreciated that. I just wish she had the courage and confidence to tell you herself."

"Fury?" Fury looked at Mike "How can I help her umm become more confident and less nervous around me?"

"Haha! Trust me Mike if I knew the answer I would have you doing it" Fury chuckled sadly "But Mike I don't know? I guess do what you think is best, I am confident that you will do the right thing." Mike looked back at Lucy then looked back at Fury only to notice he was gone. Mike looked back at Lucy and smiled. He decided to snuggle with her, but he stopped. He couldn't do that! He had Sandy, he already did enough 'cheating' to last him the rest of his life. He lay on his back and closed his eyes. How I am going to keep this promise?

The sun hit Mike's face gently warming. He reached over on his right side. He opened his eyes wide he saw no one was there. Did Fury take her? Maybe she wasn't asleep when Fury came. Maybe she couldn't… He looked over his bed on the floor she wasn't there he started panicking. Then he heard a flush. He looked over and saw his bathroom door was closed. It opened slowly and Lucy stepped out. Mike lay back down, closing his eyes, and smiled. He was going to spook her. She tip-toed over to the bed cautiously lifted up the covers and climbed into bed, making sure she didn't touch Mike or disturb his sleep. She laid her head down only to hear "boo" as Mike moved over and reached out and started tickling her. She was startled and rolled out of bed and hit the floor. Mike heard the thud. Mike got out bed and ran over to Lucy who was rubbing her arm. She looked up at Mike with a tear in her eye. "Way to go dickhead! Smooth move asshole!" Mike thought as he knelt then lay down beside her.

"I am sorry Lucy" Mike said as he started to hug her. She still felt warm and very soft. Mike was lost in a day dream. Only to be brought out by his manhood. He looked at Lucy she was a light pink and looked incredibly nervous. Mike looked down and saw his erected manhood up against her butt. He looked back at Lucy who now was a light red with a little smile on her face.

"uhhh Mike?" Lucy began a bit nervous "I didn't think you liked me in that way…" She trailed off starting to sound sad. "Sandy is better looking isn't she?" Mike didn't know what to do. He started sweating as he felt his manhood up against her butt and at Lucy's comment. Lucy's ears drooped as she looked at the floor. Her face wasn't red anymore. Mike's manhood got worse as he would describe it. He was fighting his hormones, fighting the want to pull her panties away and rub her gently. He was sweating harder. He couldn't do this. He couldn't be close to her. He had Sandy, he couldn't! He started shaking as he realized his hands were under her shirt on her stomach. He needed her to leave he hating fighting these feelings. He felt he was losing against them. He found himself rubbing his manhood against her butt. He was losing. He didn't want this. He didn't want Lucy to suffer.

"Lucy" Mike managed to get out "Lucy I don't want to do this please—" He felt her foot firmly hit his nuts as he let go of her and firmly held them wishing the pain to go away. But he knew he deserved it.

"I knew this was a bad idea…" Lucy was standing up with her back to Mike "I should have just stayed in my room… and let you live your life." Lucy was beginning to cry. NOOO Mike couldn't let her do that. He couldn't let her shut everyone out of her life.

"No Lucy it's not your fault" Mike said. Lucy shook at hearing Mike say that. Mike saw her shake. He had to learn to control himself, if not for Sandy then for Lucy. What? I put Lucy above Sandy. He started shaking his head with his hands. The words echoed through his head "Remember your promise" I can't do it! I can't do it! He couldn't Sandy sacrificed a lot for him. He couldn't just blow her off like that. But Lucy needed him. She needed him, badly. He couldn't live two lives. He had to choose Sandy or Lucy. I choose Sandy. I choose Sandy! I choose SANDY! He looked at Lucy packing her things. Her ears were drooping tears were forming in her eyes. He started towards her but stopped. No I choose Sandy, Fury! That's why you wanted to cut Sandy out so I would… damn you FURY! Lucy stopped. It was like she was frozen.

"The whole world has stopped Mike." Mike turned around to see Fury walking towards him. "You choose Sandy, I have nothing against that." Mike didn't believe that crock of shit for one moment. "But before Lucy leaves your life forever I just wanted to show you how what her life will become." The words "leaves your life forever" struck Mike and caught him by surprise. He was outside his house Lucy was walking with her bag over her shoulder.

"Wait Lucy!" Mike called out. Lucy kept walking.

"MORON!" Fury yelled "This is an illusion! This is what is going to happen if you don't stop her!" Mike noticed that he and Fury were floating above the ground at a distance from Lucy. Mike could hear Lucy crying as she walked towards her house.

"It's my fault… all my fault" Lucy choked as she cried. She ran to her house opened the front door. Before her mother could ask what she was doing home early, Lucy ran and slammed her door shut. She was crying harder as she dropped her bag on the floor. Sat on the bed and buried her face in her hands.

"Like her new hobby?" Fury mocked. Mike looked at Fury then back at Lucy. They were outside the school. Mike saw himself standing outside he was talking with Paulo. He then saw Lucy walk right past the illusion of him with her head down and ears drooping. They were in class as Lucy sitting in the back corner. She didn't talk to anyone she just stared at her desk. They fast forwarded through every class Mike seeing Lucy's behavior didn't change. They went back to lunch. Seeing Mike was sitting at the table with the group. He was sitting next Paulo and they were talking. Mike didn't see Lucy. Then they were outside Mike could see the lunch commons from where he was. He was interrupted by sniffling. He turned around and saw Lucy sitting under a tree with tears streaming down her face. And she miserably ate her lunch. School was over and they were at Lucy's house. As Lucy came through the front door ran to her room slamming the door. Mike could hear soft crying.

"Yes her many hobbies" Fury mocked.

"Wouldn't someone walk up to her?" Mike asked furious at Fury. Fury and Mike back outside under the tree where Lucy was eating her lunch of a ham n' cheese sandwich and her tears. Daisy walked up to Lucy.

"Hey Lucy why don't you come and eat lunch with us?" Daisy asked joyfully. Lucy looked up at Daisy.

"Go! The fuck! Away!" Lucy yelled with more tears forming in her eyes. Daisy was taken back. She turned around muttering angrily under her breath.

"That answers your question?" Fury mocked "Or do I need to show you more?"

"So I have to dump Sandy and love her or this happens? I am not giving my happiness!" Mike just glared at the illusion of Lucy.

Fury slapped him across the face "That didn't hurt did it?" Mike rubbed his face only to notice no bruise and the pain only lasted for a few seconds. "Remember I can't hurt you because of her! You don't need to love her with all your heart! But you need to at least treat her like she is person!"

"So instead of letting her walk away, I should make her stay and feel her up, rub my dick against her ass maybe even her vagina! And hell, why not FUCK HER while I am at it!" Mike yelled.

"AT LEAST SHE WOULD FEEL LIKE SHE IS SOMETHING TO YOU!" Fury screeched. Mike's eyes opened wide.

"She would rather have me treat her like a whore or something? Than to let her walk away because I don't'? Mike asked.

"Mike she just wants to mean something to you. She wants to be appreciated. Even if… even if yes you do treat her like she is a whore. At least she will think or most likely hope that you like her." Mike was shocked and started to feel guilty. "Mike she doesn't want to leave. She wants to be a part of your life. She wants you to like her. She wants to feel like she means something. I know that is a lot to ask of you."

"Fury how far would she go umm sexual wise, I guess, to please me?" Mike asked feeling awkward asking.

"If she needed to she would do whatever you asked." Fury answered.

"Wait anything?" Mike was starting to worry.

"YES ANY FUCKING THING! You want to feel her breasts? DONE! You want a hand job? DONE! You want to fuck her? DONE! You want a blow job? DONE! ANYTHING!" Fury had completely lost his patience. Mike looked down at his feet; he didn't want to send her away. But he didn't want to hurt her with his hormones. And he wanted to stay with Sandy.

"Sandy is road block, in your opinion?" Mike asked.

"Always is and always will be." Fury explained "She is road block keeping you from Lucy. That is a fact not my opinion. As long as you have her, you can never have Lucy." Mike sighed. "Mike. As long as you have Sandy, Lucy will never let you love her." Fury choked as tears started coming down his face. "No matter how much she loves you she will never do anything to jeopardize your relationship with Sandy. Anything she does for you will remain between the two of you, unless you say something. If you want her to leave but don't want to hurt her. I can kill her, preventing that misery from every getting to her."

"Fury? What would happen if I dumped Sandy?" Mike asked.

"Where to begin? First Lucy would try to take the blame once she finds out YOU dumped Sandy. Second Lucy would uummm give you lots of space. Third you would try to get her to not feel the blame and try to get her spend time with you. Fourth with you spending time with her and your road block gone, you would fall in love with her." Mike looked at Fury not sure whether or not to believe what he said. "It is the truth Mike whether you want to believe it or not it is the truth."

"Fury, I don't want her to leave, BUT I don't want her to fall victim to my hormones. And I don't want to lose Sandy" Mike explained. They were back in his room.

"Just tell her then. She will understand" Fury replied as he vanished. Time was unfrozen. Mike ran over to Lucy placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Lucy please don't leave. I can learn to control myself, just please don't leave." Mike pleaded. Lucy stopped packing and gave Mike a hug. He hugged her back, glad that she decided to stay.


	16. Friends

Mike and Lucy were walking down stairs to enjoy some waffles for breakfast. Mike pulled out a chair for Lucy she sat down with a little pink on her face as Mike's mother brought a plate full of pancakes out, and Haley set the syrup on the table. Mike's mother went back into the kitchen to grab some forks. Haley was chuckling.

"So how was my brother in bed?" Haley mocked starting to laugh. Mike glared at Haley as Lucy turned a dark pink. Haley was still laughing before a gentle whack to the back of head from her mother silenced her. Mike was still mad at Haley for that rude remark he didn't notice Lucy ate her waffles while still being pink in the face. Mike and Lucy had finished taking their plates and putting them in the sink then walking back up to Mike's room. Mike's mother was not a fan of Lucy's apparel of a T-shirt and panties and being a teenage once herself she shook her head hoping that Lucy is nothing like what she was.

"Hey Lucy you healed up enough to take me on?" Mike smiled as grabbed his controllers. Lucy shook her head. Her arms were still sore it hurt to move them a lot. Mike remembered seeing her wince when she moved her arms to eat. Mike though for a minute.

"Can you go ahead and play I don't mind watching." Lucy suggested trying to Mike feel better. Mike didn't want to turn around and face Lucy yet; he was fully aware that what Lucy was trying to do.

"Ok… What game should I play?" Mike asked holding up his pathetic amount of single player games. Lucy chuckled she walked over to her bag.

"Here Mike, my brother game got this for me as a late birthday present" Lucy said as she pulled out an old Nintendo 64. Mike shuttered at the mentation of "birthday" remembering how he ignored her on her birthday.

"Let me help you with that. Holy crap you got a lot of games!" Mike shouted excitedly.

"You should try this one" Lucy chuckled as she handed Mike **Super Mario 64**. Mike looked rather confused, but just shrugged and hooked up the 64 and started up the game. He was sitting on the floor playing the 64 and Lucy was sitting on the bed watching him. Mike was new to platformers but he like it until he get got the harder levels where he started sucking. It didn't matter Mike and Lucy were laughing and having fun. But they were interrupted by a knock on the door. Mike paused the game and got up opened the door to see his mother had a plate full of fried chicken wings. Mike took the plate thanking his mom and closed the door behind him. They ate the chicken. While they were eating, Mike broke one in half sticking them in the mouth like vampire fangs. He made a silly face. Lucy chuckled, but starting laughing. She took two parts of her place the on her head and make aliens sounds than gave make the famous "we come in peace". They were laughing so hard and having so much fun they let their chicken get cold. Lucy offered to go down stairs and microwave them. While he waited Fury appeared.

"I will be brief" Fury explained "I just wanted see how you two were doing."

"We actually have a great time" Mike replied with excitement in his voice. Fury smiled and patted Mike on the back. Mike stopped smiling and looked at Fury but he was gone. Fury! Augh! Of course he would show up and make sure I was… having a good time with Lucy… Fury didn't push me he just wanted to see how we were doing. He seemed pretty happy during his visit and I didn't say I loved Lucy or anything I just told him I was having a good time. Maybe he was serious that he would be happy if I just stayed friends with Lucy.

His thoughts were interrupted with Lucy opening the door with the plate of chicken wings.

"We should probably eat them this time" Lucy chuckled. After they finished eating they washed their hands. Mike went back to raging and yelling at Mario and Lucy went back to giving Mike advice and laughing at his fails, and they were having so much fun time just flew by. As Mike was about to make the last jump get to the second Bowser fight, Mike's mother opened the door and said dinner is ready.

"NOOOOOOO!" Mike yelled as watched Mario miss the jump and die. Lucy was laughing so hard she fell backwards. Mike just stared in disbelief as he saw the "game over" appear on the screen.

"Nice one Mike!" Lucy said sitting up trying to get hold of herself.

"Well ya! I would like to see you do better!" Mike snapped as he threw the controller at Lucy as he stormed out. He stomped down stairs. He was washing hands down stairs.

"Having a great time! I just decided to give Lucy a black eye!" Fury growled. Mike jumped. Black eye? "You have any remote idea how hard you throw it at her! God damn Mike! You snapped and hit her! How much you want to bet she is upstairs scared shitless! God if I could I would make you suffer!" Mike was drying off his hands. "You care more about your fucken hands!" Fury grabbed Mike's wrists "How about I break them off!"

"I gave her a black eye?" Mike asked not knowing whether to feel guilty or not.

"Why don't you go upstairs and see ass hole!" Fury screeched then disappeared.

"I'll control myself" yeah I am big fat liar. She probably called her mom to come and get her. Mike was feeling like shit. If that happened earlier in his life Lucy would and he would end up laughing too. Now what? He threw a controller at her! Some friend I am!

"Lucy?" Mike said as he poked his head into his room. He could hear faint crying. He walked around his bed and he saw in the corner Lucy curled up into a ball shaking. He was about to walk towards her but he decided to think about it first. He didn't want this to happen again. Fury said Lucy got her anger from him. But where did Mike get his?

"Michael the phone is for you!" Mike's mother shouted from downstairs. Mike saw Lucy look up she was still crying. Mike could see the black eye he gave her. "Michael it is Sandy!" Mike stopped he saw Lucy bury her face in her knees. He turned around Lucy looked up. Mike was aware of Lucy's movement. He walked to the doorway.

"Tell her I have friend over and I will call her later!" Mike shouted to his mother. He turned around and looked at Lucy. Her eyes were big the crying had stopped. Mike wanted to buried his face in his hands. He put Lucy who he wasn't even friends with again, over his girlfriend. He thought he send Lucy the wrong message that he choose her.

"HAHAHA! You honestly believe she thinks you even like her!" Fury laughed "You should quit school and become a comedian. You're too damn funny! You just gave her a fucken black eye! She probably pissed herself when you her hit, and probably just shit herself seeing you put Sandy on hold. Maybe I am… maybe I am going to be successful!" Fury smiled trying to hold in his excitement. Mike was greatly confused. "I am probably going to fail if I tell you this, but remember that toy car from preschool?" Fury explained. Mike nodded. "I gave you that car!" Mike's eyes got big. "I gave you that to set you and Lucy up to be together! If I didn't give you that car… well Lucy wouldn't have had any friends. She would have died at the age of 23 of starvation, she would be homeless. If you don't end up being with her then at least I now know she will live to be at least 24" Fury tried to smile but it was no use. Mike walked so Lucy could only see his ears.

"Wait how do you know that?" Mike whispered.

"What that Lucy would die at 23 if I never gave you that car?" Fury asked.

"Yes! Wait why set her up with me?" Mike asked.

"Everyone has a true love someone their heart belongs to. You are hers. You are also Sandy's." Fury explained.

"Wait then who is my true love? Who does my heart belong to?" Mike asked shaking with excitement.

"It is either Lucy or Sandy, not both" Fury replied.

"Which?" Mike asked he was starting to sweat from the adrenaline.

"You expect me to tell you?" Fury almost laughed "If I say Sandy you ditch Lucy and never to talk her again! If I say Lucy you will think I am being biases!"

"You would tell me the truth right? I'll accept whoever you say I PROMISE!" Mike was sweating hard and his heart pumping. Fury looked at him and shook his head.

"No that would not be fair to you. I will leave it up to find out." Fury explained. Mike ears drooped. Fury place a hand on Mike's shoulder and said "Trust me you will find out and when you do you will know it. There will be no doubt in your mind." As Fury explained he disappeared, leaving Mike alone with Lucy.

Mike started walking to Lucy she was looking at him with fear in her eyes. He stopped and looked down that the controller like he was expecting it to taunt him to throw it. He walked up to Lucy she was staring up at him trebling expecting another blow. He knelt down in front on her. He didn't what to and he was afraid to say the wrong thing. "Just tell her she will understand" Mike heard echo through his mind.

"Lucy I am sorry I lost my temper and threw the controller at you… You deserve to be treated a hell lot better than that!" They looked into each other's eyes. Lucy winced as Mike place his hand on her face. She started trebling again. He rubbed her cheek gently. He helped her up and down stairs. He was afraid of what his mother would say. But she said nothing and neither did Haley! As Mike was waiting for Lucy to put her plate in the sink, he stood their wondering. "I made them not care" Mike remembered Fury telling Mike that earlier. Did Fury do it again? Mike helped Lucy up stairs into his room. He sat Lucy down on the bed gently rubbing her cheek on the side with the black eye. He smiled at her and she weakly smiled back. He was at enough distance not to notice he was getting lost in her soft and warm fur as his erection started to grow. Lucy noticed. She wanted to do something but she didn't know what. She grabbed Mike's arm. Only then did he take noticed to his manhood. Is she bothered by it? I guess I did tell I would control itttttt… Lucy grabbed Mike stood up and reversed their spots. Mike turned a deep red as he sat there with legs spread open and his erected manhood exposed. He looked up to see Lucy was looking into his eyes not at his manhood. Lucy what are you dooooinnggg!? Lucy had press her face up against his kissing him on the mouth. I should push her off but it feels so gooooooddd. His eyes opened wide he starting sweating adrenaline and panic, sweating even harder realizing it only made matters worse. It didn't take rocket scientist to figure out what Lucy was doing. Mike had to make it stop but it felt so good. He could resist it the pleasure was just too much. BAM a thought hit him, what was going to happen it she keep this up. He remembered what happen what was the goal of masturbation. I have to stop Lucy befooorr. It was too late. Lucy let go with her hand and her mouth. Mike fell back on his bed. Did that just really happen! Did Lucy just give me a hand job!? He looked up at her she had a curious look on her face, and something that scared Mike shitless on her stomach. Her face of curiosity transform to a face of fear and regret. She buried her face in hands. A few seconds later and Mike could see tears oozing out of her hands. Mike sat up. More than ever he felt he had to comfort her. He didn't feel the want but the need to help her. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight. With her wet face she looked up into Mikes eyes. She buried her face into his shoulder. Mike sat her down and ran to the bathroom leaving her crying. He ripped some toilet paper and cleaned up himself he grabbed more and ran out of the bathroom. He sat next to Lucy and had her lay down. She obeyed and laid there as Mike cleaned up his shame from her fur. He finished then threw it away. He went back to his bed and laid next to Lucy. He brought her upon against him. He held her in his arms.

"MmmmMike?" Lucy stuttered "Howhow… how was it?" Mike didn't know how to respond he debate on whether he should return the favor.

"Lucy that was… very nice if you… I liked it… thank you." Mike said. He kissed her on the lips placing both arms on her back forcing her to accept his kiss. Mike was surprise that she didn't resist and that she kissed back. They were both lost each other as they remain lip-locked on his bed.

Fury was outside the window watching them kiss. He smiled as he vanished into the night.


	17. Love Stinks

As the sunlight creped through the blinds hitting Mike's face, he groaned as he opened his eyes.

"Oh god!" Mike exclaimed realizing he was lying on top of Lucy. "Crap crap crap crap!" Mike was wondering what the hell happened. Why was he upon of Lucy? He could hear her breathing. She was still asleep. Mike cautious reached between his legs relieved that he didn't have erection. But he felt something wet on his waist. It felt different than anything else he and felt. Reached in front of his manhood and felt the bed. He reached up higher and was greatly surprised. He felt wet fur. He remembered in health class in middle school about how guys got erections and girls got… wet. Maybe it was a mistake. Maybe she peed on herself. He never felt urine before. But urine was basically water. "This feels more solid-like…" Mike replied growing more and more nervous. He tried to get up only to notice both of Lucy's arms were wrapped around him. Since he didn't want to wake up Lucy he decided not to get up. Several minutes passed by. Mike was just glad he didn't have to pee. He was growing more and more curious about Lucy's fur. He reached for her woman hood the surface felt wet. While feeling around he accidently discovered the main part and his finger slipped in. "Crap crap crap crap" Mike said withdrawing his finger ashamed. He thought he heard something when he pulled his finger out. He shook his head he was going to let curiosity get the better of him. He put his finger back in and withdrew it. He noticed the sound this time. It sounded like a moan. He looked at Lucy's face and put a finger back in. He saw her face change and her mouth open to moan. He got next to her good ear and whispered "Are you walk?" He got no reply. He still had his finger inside of her. He was definitely let his curiosity get the better of him. He put in another finger and pulled them out half way and pushed the back in. Her moan got louder. Mike froze if his mom heard that he would be in big trouble. But his fingers were still in. He could feel her getting wetter. He withdrew his fingers as fast as he could; hoping Lucy didn't make a loud moan. She moaned but it was quiet enough for Mike to calm down. His curiosity came back. "I wonder if feels really good?" he thought out loud. He froze, he should have known better. He thought of how this looked. He was lying on upon of Lucy she was wet and he had an erection. If Haley or his mom saw this… oh god Mike didn't even want to think about it. He had to at least get rid of his erection. He thought of Paulo and David. The thought made him shiver. But it was starting to work. Mike had to get off. If he started there longer it was only a matter of him before his manhood would meet her womanhood. He decided he would get up and try to crawl out from Lucy's arms. He put on hand down in front of her woman. "Oh god it's on my bed now!" He heard Lucy make a sound. He looked back at her face she looked like she was still asleep. "Lucy you still asleep" he whisper.

"What?" Lucy said slowly opening her eyes. "Mike what—" She could feel she was wet, she could see Mike was on top of her. She started panicking. Her eyes got wide when she saw her stuff on Mike's hand. She closed her eyes and her ears drooped. "No no no nonono!" Lucy cried tears starting forming in her eyes. "No this can be happening you have Sandy oh god Mike! What did I do!" Lucy was now crying. Lucy let her arms fall. Mike got off her and sat on the bed next to her with his back to her. He felt guilty why did I do that to Lucy she didn't deserve that. He noticed he felt guiltier that what he did to Lucy that may have hurt instead of if it hurt Sandy. But Sandy, is my… Mike was lost. He helped Lucy to the bathroom. Mike turned around as Lucy cleaned herself then went pee.

"Mike I am sorry" Lucy said looking down with her ears still drooping.

"No Lucy you have nothing to be sorry for." Mike explained as he hugged her. She hugged him back. "Lucy?" Lucy looked into Mike's eyes "Sandy does not exist for the time being! Ok?" Mike said rubbing her back trying to comfort her. Without a word they went sat on the bed. Lucy sat with her arms at her side and her head down. Mike sat next to her with his arms around her.

It was noon as Mike and Lucy were duking it out in **Super Smash Brothers**. Mike was playing as Fox while Lucy was playing as Kirby. But Lucy was unaware that Mike fighting battle with himself as well. Mike wanted to pleasure Lucy like she pleasured him. It seemed fair to Mike. But would Lucy let him? Between the two of them was a plate that had couple of sandwiches that Mike's mom made them for lunch, but they are all gone. His mom and Haley left to shopping and would be gone for a couple of hours. Mike saw this as an opportunity. They just finished their match which Lucy won, having own the game and Mike was distracted. As Lucy was going to pick another stage Mike placed his hand on her hand. She froze turning a light pink.

"MmmMike? What are you doing?" Lucy asked nervously.

"How about you put down that controller I have an idea." Mike explained "Why do you lay on my bed?" Lucy obeyed him nervously.

"Wait how do you want me to lay?" Lucy asked "On my back so you can stare at me…" Lucy turned a deep red and was very embarrassed.

"Yes on your back but for another reason." Mike explained. Lucy lay on her back on the bed. Mike was thinking he knew if he tried anything she would stop him. He looked down at one of his controllers. That gave him an idea. He grabbed it unplugging it he gently kicked it to the foot of the bed so Lucy couldn't see it. "Lucy close your eyes and fold your hands together." Mike explained. Lucy obeyed. Mike cautiously grabbed his controller and placed it above Lucy's head.

"Mike what are you doing?" Lucy asked nervously as can be.

Mike grabbed her wrists and replied "I want to hold your hands" as he lifted them above her head and stretched them out. He gently started wrapping Lucy's wrists with the control cord.

"Mike—" Lucy shouted only to be cut off by Mike's hand. He finished binding her wrist giving it a final pull to make sure it stayed. To Mike's surprise Lucy didn't resist at all. He looked at her face. He didn't see fear or nervousness. He saw concern in her eyes. He lifted his hand off her mouth, and she said nothing just looked at him.

"Lucy? Are you ok? Ummm what do you think I am going to do?" Mike asked starting to get nervous. Lucy's ears drooped. Mike didn't like that. She thinks I am going to take advantage of her. He lifted her up and placed her hands behind his back and hugged her. He didn't want to hurt her.

"Is this what you want Mike?" Lucy asked.

"No I wanted to do something for you…" Mike explained rather ashamed of himself.

"Mike you don't need to do anything for me." Lucy explained. Mike got mad. He pulled her arms back over his head and pulled her back on her back on the bed.

"That is the reason I tied your wrists!" Mike was furious.

"Mike stop you don't owe me anything. Lucy exclaimed. Mike pushed his lips against hers. She wiggled and tried to get him to stop. He put two fingers into her womanhood and began to pleasure her. Lucy squirmed trying to make Mike stop. She managed to bite his lip.

"Ouch!" Mike yelled drawing his face back. He glared at Lucy.

"Mike stop this isn't right you have Sandy, and I am nothing you shouldn't do this please stop!" Lucy pleaded. Mike stopped his fingers. He looked at her face it showed hurt. He shook his head.

"Why? Why can't I do something nice for you?" Mike yelled furious.

"I am nothing and you have Sandy!" Lucy pleaded.

"You are something you are my friend! And… and… and if you don't let me do this I will dump Sandy. Lucy froze. She looked down at her womanhood and began to cry but she didn't want Mike to see her crying.

"Fine go ahead" Lucy said without looking at Mike and trying to sound like she wasn't crying. Mike started up again with his fingers.

"Lucy you are special and I want you to feel… like you are special. Even if I love Sandy I will always be your friend." Mike said rubbing his face against hers. He started to feel Lucy jerk. He looked at her face but she was still looking down. Mike made his fingers go faster. He started to hear moaning. He went faster. Lucy was squirming with pleasure. Mike continued he had no idea how long, but then her felt shutter and then finish. He removed his wet finger and with his dry hand lifted Lucy's face her eyes were closed she was breathing heavily. Mike got up and got some toilet paper and carefully and gently cleaned up Lucy. He flushed the toilet paper away. He then laid on the bed next to Lucy. She was still breathing heavily. "Lucy are you ok?" Mike asked bringing her close to him. With her little strength she rested her head on his chest. Mike started rubbing her back.

"Mike…" Lucy began still out of breathe "Thank you…." Her eyes closed. Mike just laid there rubbing her back and she slowly drifted to sleep.

As Mike laid there with Lucy's head on his chest, he went into deep thought. Why don't I feel guilty? She isn't my girlfriend. I don't even love her. Mike felt bad with his last thought. No, Lucy I do love you. That's why I did that. That is why I enjoy being around you because I love you. He kissed her on the forehead. He may love Sandy more, but he still loves Lucy. He loved her.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Since I ahead in chapters I will post this one early and another tomorrow morning, I hope you enjoy! ^.^ Cheers!


	18. A Friend in need is a Friend indeed

Mike was a bit nervous. He loved Lucy, but he also loved Sandy. But who did he love more? It was Monday morning and Mike was waiting by the door while Lucy finished her bowl of cereal. He hadn't told Lucy that he loved her. But could he tell her? No he couldn't. She would ask what he was going to do about or who was he going to pick. He picked Sandy of course, but he couldn't bear to tell Lucy. What was he going to do? Mike didn't even know. He decided he was just going to keep it quiet until he felt the time was right to tell her. She deserved to know, but she did not deserve to have her heart broken… not again. Lucy came and joined him as they headed out the door. Lucy had a smile on her face and was upbeat. Mike just felt even worse. He had never seen Lucy so happy. But he should have just it was going to end after she jumped up and hugged him. He told her that she was his friend and that she was special to him. She did something Mike wasn't sure she was able to. She cried, she cried tears of joy into Mike's chest. She was so happy it hurt him to see her happy, knowing that just like a flip of a switch he could crush that happiness by telling her the truth. Lucy was so happy she even held his hand as they walked to school. He saw Paulo, Abbey, and Daisy talking. Crap crap crap crap! Mike was not looking forward to them. Mike and Lucy walked up the gang; they looked at Mike and Lucy. They were completely taken by surprise as was Mike when they welcomed him. A thought popped into Mike's head "It's that things are back to normal."

"Faster, quicker, more agile!" Sabre was shouting out. "I have seen armored knights move faster!" Paulo was exhausted. Sabre had woke him up at 4:00 am so he could train. "Come on assassins need to quick and agile!" Sabre explained as he watch Paulo out of breathe run and leap from tree to tree. Paulo fell out of the tree and slammed on the ground.

"I am done!" Paulo replied out of breathe.

"Well we have been training for a good two hours. I think we can call it a day" Sabre explained helping Paulo up.

It was lunch time Mike with sitting the table with the rest of the gang. There was no name calling or insulting. Just peaceful and Mike liked that. Lucy was still smiling and joyful. Mike was glad to see she still was. Mike had just finished his lunch as was dumping his trash in the can when someone shoved him face first into it. Mike managed to get out but he was covered in "disgusting shit" as he would put it. He left his tray and head from the bathroom.

"I thought those bulling days were over" Mike said washing his fur in the bathroom sink. He turned around to grab a towel to dry his hand and another guy reached at the same time. He could smell Mike disgusting odor and he sneezing right in Mike's face. Mike unfortunately had his mouth open. He was going to say "you go ahead"

"Sorry I have cold and your smell made me sneeze are you ok?" the boy asked.

"Yeah I am ok." Mike didn't sound confident as he walked back over to the sink to wash his face.

"Yeah dude I am really sorry." The boy was feeling pretty shitty "I have had this cold forever it seems I hope you didn't catch it." The boy explained as he walked out the bathroom only to turn around and run into the stall. Mike could hear a disgusting sound that sounded like he was throwing up. The rest of the day went great. His friends were completely unaware of what happened during lunch. He was walking home with Lucy. She was holding his hand. They arrived at his house. Since they had seen each other over the whole weekend they decided they should part from here. Mike did his homework, ate his dinner, and was upstairs playing on his video game system. He started feeling a little light headed and his stomach was starting to hurt he turned off his system and laid on his bed. He quickly fell asleep. He woke up to the sound of his alarm clock. He went into the bathroom he looked in the mirror he looked a little pale. He suddenly had the urge and he threw up into his toilet. He held his stomach as he threw up again. He was not going to school.

He was home alone, lying on his bed. His mother was at work. His sister was at a friend's house. He heard a knock at the door. He didn't feel like getting up so just laid there. He heard another knock. He wanted to scream go away by he felt like shit. Then bang on his window it made him jump. His heart was racing then he saw a small rock hit is window again bang. He got up and went to his window. He wanted to kill whoever was bothering him. He looked down and saw Lucy standing there. All of his anger died. But the pain didn't He saw Lucy walk away with his head down. He threw open his window.

"LUCY!" Mike yelled his voice sounding croaky. Lucy turned around and looked up at Mike. Mike walked down the stairs to the front door. He opened to see Lucy standing there with her back pack on and some books in her hands also her face was a little pink.

"Oh my god Mike you look terrible" she said as ran in and hugged him.

"I feel worse than I look" Mike complained his voice still sounding croaky. Lucy let Mike lean on her as she helped him up the stairs. She helped him on the bed then set her things down. She felt his forehead.

"Mike you have fever" Lucy said.

"No shit!" Mike yelled furious. His anger downed when he saw Lucy wasn't fazed by him yelling.

"You want some soup?" Lucy asked rubbing Mike's forehead. Mike replied with a simple nod. Lucy took her hand off Mike and headed downstairs. Mike lay on the bed. He was wondering if his mom left soup for him. Wait why would she I was asleep when she left. Mike started getting a headache. He held his head. If his mom didn't make soup then where was Lucy setting the soup? Mike wanted to get up but he felt so bad he didn't want to move. About ten minutes later Lucy came up with a bowl of soup and a spoon. "You like Chicken Noddle right Mike?" Lucy didn't sound too sure of herself. She helped Mike sit up. "I let the soup cool down a little I hope it isn't too hot." Lucy said with worry in her voice. The soup was a little hotter than Mike would like it.

"Did you make this Lucy?" Mike asked.

"Yes. Why? Is there something wrong?" Lucy said with worry in her voice.

"NO. I am just surprised you made me soup." Mike replied.

"Why? Mike you're my friend and I love you. I don't want to see you suffer and if I can ease your pain I will." Lucy said trying to sound confide as she sat down on the bed. Mike continued eating his soup. Curious as to what Lucy was looking at. He looked over and saw the wall. What? Why she is looking at the wall? Mike then realized she was sitting in profile to him.

"Lucy?" Mike asked.

"Yes?" Lucy answered without moving.

"Why are you sitting like that?" Mike asked.

"Would rather have me not? Would you rather have me face my back to you or face you?" Lucy asked.

"Lucy that didn't answer my question!" Mike was going impatient.

"So you can see me" Lucy answered still not moving.

"So I can stare at you?" Mike asked.

"Yes Mike." Lucy answered right away still not moving. She came to see me after school. She made me some hot soup. And now she is letting me stare at her. Mike looked down at his soup. He thought he saw a silhouette of Fury in his soup. Then he thought "Sandy would do the same right?"

"Mike you need anything?" Lucy asked refusing to move.

"No why?" Mike asked.

"Let me know if you need anything… or want me to change positions." Lucy informed Mike.

"Lucy why are doing that? I mean why are letting me umm stare at you?" Mike asked feeling awkward as every word came out.

"It's to distract you from your cold and your pain." Lucy answered still refusing to move. Mike just stared at her admiring her. Not her looks but her personality, her care, and her sacrifice.

"Lucy can you move in closer… so I can…" Mike tried speaking but lost confident. It didn't matter Lucy moved over so she within reaching distance. Mike reached out and touched her hand. "Lucy thanks for taking care of me." Mike said.

"You're welcome" Lucy flashed Mike a smile. Mike had finished his soup handing the bowl to Lucy who set it on floor.

"Lucy can you hold my hand?" Mike asked nervously. Lucy held his hand. Mike gave her a pull. "Can I see your face too?" Lucy looked into Mikes eyes and he looked back. He slowly drifted to sleep.

But before he fell asleep he heard "Good night Mike".

For the next couple of days the routine was very similar. Mike stayed home sick as shit. Lucy came over after Lucy and nursed him and tried to distract him. "Positive attitude" is what her mother always said helps with colds. And boy was she right. Mike wasn't free from his cold but he felt good enough to go to school. And he felt rather guilty about Lucy helping him. But this way he could spend time with her without her nursing him. But he still felt sore and hurt. Unfortunately, he let Lucy care for him even at school, like should care his tray for him at Lunch and she carried his back pack. Since they still walked to school together Lucy carried his backpack everywhere even to classes she didn't share with Mike. The rest of gang wasn't too happy with Mike. Of course he hurt, but that gave him to excuse for abusing Lucy's love like that. Especially when none of them knew he loved her. His friends had no sympathy for his pain. Whenever they picked on him or called him out, Lucy would always butt in and defend him. Mike's guilt was growing. He knew she wasn't doing this to win his love. She didn't even try. Mike had a hard time sleeping at night. It was a combination of his cold and that he was bother but how Lucy just admitted defeat.

This cold took forever to get over. He got it Monday and now it was Tuesday a week later. He was finally free! Midwinter break, which is two days, was Thursday and Friday. A four day weekend with Lucy is what Mike was looking forward too. He did feel guilty because he knew he could never have her. And it wasn't by his choice which made him feel worse. Lucy had a project to finish up so, Mike had to spend the rest of today by himself.

"Michael! You have mail!" Mike's mother called to him. Mike ran downstairs. He hadn't got mail in forever it seems. He ripped open the envelope. It was from Sandy!


	19. When You Really Love Someone?

Mike ripped open the envelope. There was a letter and a smaller envelope. Mike read the letter.

_Dear Maishul,_

_ You told me you couldn't talk for a while, and I really miss you. I really enjoyed our time together back in December. Though it was brief it was still wonderful. Have you gotten over your cold yet? Lucy told me you came down with something bad, and she asked to write a letter to you. I feel silly. I should have written you a letter anyway. It sound like you finally talked to Lucy, and you guys sound like you have become friends again. I am so glad Maishul. Oh I did some research, and I found that I have some free days right around your midwinter break. And because it was her idea to have us get together, I convicted my mom buy you some airplane tickets so you can spend you midwinter break with me. Won't it be fun? Maybe if you lucky enough you can come to one of my modeling shows, and have more than just a back seat pass. I am looking forward to seeing you again Maishul. Oh before I forget, tell Lucy thank you from me for taking good care of you. She didn't mention it, but I just have a good feeling she did. I love you Maishul and can't wait to see! 3_

_ Love,_

_ Sandy_

Mike carefully opened the smaller envelopes and saw to airplane tickets. One was to Rickter and another to Roseville. Mike grabbed the letter again "_Because it was her idea_". Whose idea? Mike scratched is head. "_Lucy told me_" Lucy told Sandy? Oh god she did. Why did she have to do that? Mike wanted bang his head on the table. Can't mind her own business "_Because it was her idea_" Lucy wanted to get him and Sandy together? Why? Oh she doesn't want to ruin my relationship. Well I would like to see Sandy again. That I guess was really nice of Lucy. "I hate you! I hate you!" echoed through his ears. He should tear the tickets, he doesn't deserve to go! He stopped. How would Lucy feel? He noticed a small note on the back of the tickets.

_Oh Maishul encase you are wondering my mother didn't pay for all if the tickets. Lucy actually send some money to help pay for them._

Tears started forming in his eyes. He took the letter and tickets upstairs. He laid them on his desk and buried his face into his pillow. "I hate you! I hate you! I HATE YOU! You're a parasite." Why? Why she still love me? WHY? She has no reason to! "He didn't do anything wrong I did. He did nothing wrong!" Why! She defended him against Paulo, she stood up for him, she played with him, she gave him a hand job, and she nursed him. Mike felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You should… argh I can't even think of the words to say" Fury growled pissed at himself.

"Fury why?" Mike asked.

"Why what?" Fury asked in return.

"WHY SHE SO NICE? WHY DOES CARE ABOUT ME? WHY DOES SHE LOVE ME?" Mike screamed in Fury's face "WHY DOES SHE WHEN I TREATED HER SO BAD!" Mike started crying again. He couldn't take this. Fury wrapped his arms around Mike and hugged him. Mike didn't know why but he felt the same familiar soft and warm fur, but Mike knew Fury didn't have fur.

"You must have not always treated her so bad." Fury said "She told Paulo once that she had always taken advantage of you. And that you hated her for it. I guess she just wants to prove that you she does appreciate you."

"Does? Don't you mean did?" Mike asked trying to insult Fury since his grammar is not that good.

"No! Does is the correct word." Fury answered. Mike shook his head. "You became friends with her again didn't you?" Fury asked. "That is really all she ever wan…" Fury trailed off.

"Wan? You mean wanted? I thought she wanted us to more than just friends?" Mike asked.

Fury shook his head and sighed "For a while Michael, she did. But she eventually came faced with the fact that your heart belonged to someone else. And she had to learn to accept that. If you were to dump Sandy and start a relationship with Lucy, well she would refuse. She would do want ever should could to get you to take back Sandy."

"Why? Doesn't she love me?" Mike asked get sadness in his voice.

"She does but she has come to face a something that she believes is true. Unfortunately your actions have reinforced that. That she isn't good enough, that there are those better than her. She loves you very much, and she wants to have the best because she believes you deserve the best. And right now Sandy is the 'best' isn't she?" Fury asked trying not to sound offensive. Mike pushed off Fury and Fury let go. Mike needed to think about this. He deserved the best? Wouldn't the best be the one who loved him more? He decided he will go see Sandy, and he will decide who loves him more. And more importantly who does he loves more.

"And how do you plan to do that?" Fury asked rather curious.

"Simple actually! My midwinter break is right after the first weekend of February where we get Monday and Tuesday off. Since this is a four day weekend I will be spending with Sandy and I will spend the rest of this week with Lucy. And I will find out who I love more."

"Second week of February?" Fury asked.

"It is usually the last Monday and Friday of January but since January just ended we would have had it a week earlier." Mike explained. Mike knew he to be careful, because tomorrow he was starting test and starting it with Lucy.

* * *

**Author's Note: **This is one of my favorite Arcs! I hope you enjoy it as much as I do ^.^


	20. I'd Jump Infront of a Car for Ya!

"Good morning Mike" Lucy said with a smile on her face. Mike would have said hi back, but he had his toaster strudel in his mouth. Mike decided, after he finished his strudel, to tell her about going to see Sandy and how excite he was. Lucy just listened and smiled. After finishing he gave Lucy a hug thanking her for everything. Lucy just smiled back and replied with a simple "You're welcome". They continued walking to school. As they were walking Mike stopped Lucy. "Hey look at that" Mike said pointing to a branch sticking out at about shin height. They both walked around it and continued to school.

"Thanks for warning me Mike." Lucy said giving Mike a smile.

"No problem you would have done same." Mike replied smiling back. Mike hated his classes today. He just wanted to get to lunch so he could talk with Lucy more. Finally his third period ended. He ran to catch up with Lucy. He was glad she was his friend, and he was glad his friends were his friends again. Mike spend his whole lunch eating, talking and laughing with Lucy. Mike did feel a little uneasy at the how Paulo didn't seem to laugh when others did or even smile at Mike. Fourth period, fifth period, and sixth period god it all seems like forever to Mike. Mike and Lucy were walking home talking and giggling along the way. They reached the branch, but this time Mike wasn't paying attention. Lucy tripped over the branch knocking over Mike into the street. Mike hit his head on the asphalt. He could hear a car coming. He tried getting up only to shoved down. BAM! Mikes eyes opened wide. He sat up than stood up. He felt his body. He was fine! He smiled and laughed. "Lucy? ... LUCY!" Mike looked over and he saw Lucy laying the asphalt not moving. He ran over and stood over her. "Lucy are you ok?" Mike panicked! She shook her only to be grabbed back.

"Dumbass! You want to make matters worse!" Fury yelled in Mike's face.

"What happened?" Mike asked and Fury carefully picked up Lucy. "OH GOD! She is dead!" Mike cried.

"No she is still alive." Fury said walking over to Mike. "She tripped over that branch and pushed you into street accidently. And ... she shoved you down so you wouldn't get hit."

"Is she ok?" Mike asked feeling her bruised fur.

"I don't know take her to the doctor!" Fury yelled.

Mike was sitting in the waiting room with his mother. He was trying hard not to cry. Fury did say she was alive, but he didn't know if she was ok and did say anything about her living or not. Lucy's mother came back to the waiting room. She had a weak smile on her face. Lucy slowly walked around the corner. She had a cast on her left arm. Mike was still looking at the ground feeling guilty, and unaware that Lucy was ok. Lucy walked pass her mother and put her right hand on Mike. Mike looked up to see her smiling face and her cast. The doctor came in to give his report. "She is very lucky she only suffer a fractured arm." "Fractured arm! GOD she got hit by a fucken car. How did she only get a fractured arm!" Mike screamed in his head. Lucy gave Mike the best hug she possibly could.

"It's ok Mike it's not your fault" Lucy explained rubbing her head against Mikes. But it was. If he had stayed lying down Lucy wouldn't have had to shove him down and get hit herself.

They were at Lucy's house. Mike decided to have Lucy and him try something. They were playing **Starfox64**, but Mike holding one half on the controller steering the ship. Lucy held the other half and fire the lasers. At first Mike wasn't so sure about the idea, and Lucy seemed a little uncomfortable. Mike thought it was because of the cast, but she wasn't physically uncomfortable. She was really nervous that Mike was a better gamer than her, and she would end up screwing up killing Fox. They were interrupted by Lucy's mother calling them for dinner. So Mike paused the game and helped Lucy and into the dining room. Mike pulled out a chair for Lucy. He pushed the chair in after she sat down. Lucy's mother handed Mike a plate with lasagna and green beans on it. She placed a plate with lasagna already cut up into small pieces. As Mike was eating he saw Lucy was struggling to eat her lasagna.

"Lucy would you like some help?" Mike asked setting down his fork.

"No that's ok Mike I can handle it" Lucy said lying to Mike. Mike just gave her a look, but she just smiled in return. Mike knew didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out she was lying. Mike started to wonder what would she do if I was in a cast and rejected her help. Mike finished his lasagna and took his plate in the sink. Lucy was still struggling to eat. Mike grabbed her plate and took it into the kitchen.

"Mike what are you doing?" Lucy asked being a bit hurt.

"I am reheating you lasagna" Mike explained. After hearing the beep, Mike pulled her plate out and took it back to the table. On his way he grabbed his fork. He set down Lucy's plate. She went back to eating only this Mike helped her. She looked at Mike's eyes, hers were full of shame. He simply smiled and since it was just the two of them Mike kissed her on her forehead. Lucy blushed.

Despite her arm being in a cast Lucy was waiting outside Mike's house. Mike had gotten up a little earlier and was eating cereal. He felt kind of bad how he was taking his time to eat while Lucy waited outside for him. Haley was heading to the door to make sure she wasn't seen with her brother.

"Haley! Will you tell Lucy to come in?" Mike asked. Haley rolled her eyes but did it anyway. Lucy stood by the door rather shy and nervous. "Hey Lucy why don't come in here and sit down?" Mike suggested. Lucy walked in with her backpack on. She just stood there in the doorway of the kitchen. Mike finished his cereal put his bowl in the sink and grabbed Lucy's hand. The entire way to school Lucy's face was a light pink. Mike couldn't figure it out. They stopped. Mike stepped in front of her and gave her a hug. Lucy gently rubbed her head against his chest. Mike could feel her soft warm fur, but tried not to think about. He didn't really want to walk to school holding a girl's hand while he had an erection. There were lots of gasps as Mike and Lucy walked through the halls. Mike was not looking forward to lunch.

Paulo was sitting down at the table with Abbey, Daisy, and McCain. The rest were getting their lunches. Paulo saw Lucy's cast but said nothing. He didn't admit aloud but he did not trust or like Mike being with Lucy. He saw Mike holding two trays as Lucy walked next to him. "At least fucken asshole carries her tray" he thought to himself. As soon as Lucy's bottom reached her chair, question flew at her faster than she could handle.

"STOP!" Lucy begged as she covered her ears "I wasn't watching where I was going and tripped causing both Mike and me to fall into the street, and I got hit by a car. Ok now drop it please!" Lucy pleaded as she hugged Mike burying her face into his chest. Mike started rubbing her back trying to calm her down. Paulo just smiled a small smile so he didn't draw attention to himself. "It is only a matter of time before she realizes he still the same dirtbag."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry about being 6 hours late. Sorry about the bad chapter title, I was going for a joke to give some humor. Trust me I don't listen to Brunos O-mars or something like that.


	21. Sandy and Rickter

**Author's Note: **Sorry this is late and sorry in advance for the sexual content of this chapter. Next Chapter is my favorite. I will be starting my spin off of this Fanfic soon check the 1st chapter(before "Love") for more info

* * *

Mike had enjoyed his time spend with Lucy. Mike wanted to send Thursday with Lucy but since he was leaving to Rickter Friday morning he had to get his school and homework for Friday done on Thursday. He was sitting on the plane; he had a window sit. He was thinking back to Thursday after school when Lucy gave him a hug and wished him a safe flight. She isn't even my girlfriend. Mike needed to forget about Lucy for now so he could focus on spending his time with Sandy. "It won't be too hard you did it half of your sophomore year!" He shook his head. He was never going to do that to Lucy again. Rickter was about a two hour flight from Roseville. Mike slept most the way since his flight let at 5:15 am. Two hour drive to take a two hour flight. Mike rubbed his forehead. Since Rickter was two hours ahead of Roseville it was 9:47 when Mike finally landed. Mike was excited he got to spend four days with Sandy, since he was heading back on Tuesday at 9:15 Rickter time. Mike looked for Sandy when he got his luggage but he didn't see her.

"Excuse me Sir are you Michael Scott my chance?" Mike was startled he turned to see a butler standing there holding in one hand was sign that said "Maishul Scott" on it. Mike nodded. The butler grabbed Mike's bag and carried it out to a limo parked in the loading zone. The butler placed the bags in the trunk. The driver held open the door from Mike to climb in. Mike sat and buckled his seatbelt. Mike saw the driver climb into driver's side and the butler climb into the passenger's side, leaving Mike to sit alone in the back.

It was only a 20 minute drive before. They arrived at Sandy's house. The house was huge! The driver opened Mike's door as he climbed out. The driver drove the limo out of site as soon as the butler grabbed Mike's bag. Another butler opened the front door for Mike and the butler to enter.

"Allow me to show you to your room." The butler carrying Mike's bags said. Mike followed the butler into a room with a queen size bed, a dresser, a bathroom, and a 42 inch TV. "Ms. Sandra is down at the pool. Would you like to join her?" the butler asked.

"Yes" Mike answered excited about seeing Sandy.

"You can change the bathroom and then I will show you." The butler explained. Mike went into the bathroom and changed into his swimming trunks. He then followed the butler outside where there was a huge pool and a hot tube. He saw Sandy lying on a beach chair in a blue bikini. She was texting on her phone. Mike felt his manhood acting up. He was glad his trunks hide his erection. The butler turned around heading inside. Mike walked over to Sandy.

"Hi Sandy." Mike called out smiling. But Sandy just kept texting. Mike's ear drooped as he slowed his pace. Sandy finished her text and put her phone down.

"Maishul!" Sandy shouted getting up and running over to Mike. She gave him a big hug and he returned the hug. He felt his erection get worse. "How are you Maishul?" Sandy asked with a big smile on her face.

"Glad to see you" Mike smiled back kissing her on the cheek. Sandy blushed. Mike was so glad to see Sandy.

"Don't worry Maishul, I am free until Monday afternoon, cause I have a show which you can some to if you want? You get a backstage pass this time if you come." Sandy said as she kissed Mike's cheek. Mike was starting to sweat he was so aroused he thought his manhood was going to escape his trunks. His manhood poked Sandy's bell as she kissed him. "Want to play in the pool Maishul? I got some friends I would like you to meet. That is if you want?" Sandy said holding Mike's hand. Mike's manhood was still up against her belly but she didn't seem to notice or care.

"Is that for me?" Mike heard Lucy's voice. Mike saw Lucy blushing with an embarrassed look on her face. Mike shook his head. It was just his imagination

"You don't want to meet them Maishul?" Sandy asked worried.

"No! I mean I think that be awesome." Mike smiled trying to act normal. Sandy smiled, a devious smile, Mike was startled, and before he could ask Sandy shoved him into the pool. He poked his head to the surface and shook it. He looked up to see Sandy laughing. Mike smirked as grabbed Sandy's ankles and pulled her into the pool. Mike laughed until he saw Sandy come to the surface her hair was a mess and she looked pissed. Mike was started to wish he didn't do that. He closed his eyes trying to pretend he didn't do that, but he heard laughing. Sandy was laughing.

"I got you twice now Maishul!" Sandy laughed. Mike started laughing too. They splashed and chased each other played some Marco polo, and Sandy squealed everything Mike grabbed her. They were giggling and having fun.

After their fun in the pool they laid in the sun to dry off. They laid there talking, laughing, and giggling. It has noon now. A butler brought out some fish sticks for their lunch. Mike's eyes opened wide as he smelled the fish.

"I am glad you still like fish Maishul." Sandy said sitting up. They enjoyed their lunch. "I come in peace. Hahahaha!" Mike thought he heard Lucy's laugh. He decided to ignore it. "Hey you to play in the pool again? I can invite my friends over and we can play some more Marco polo and some water polo and volley ball!" Sandy said with excitement. Mike gave her nod and with that Sandy grabbed her phone and went to town texting all her friends.

"Miss Sandra, there are a group of people at the front gate. They say they are here to see you. Shall I let them in?" The butler asked.

"Yes of course Jeeves!" Sandy said with excitement. "This will be great Maishul!" A few minutes later Jeeves returned followed five teenagers, two boys and three girls. "Oh Maishul, that is Rocky the one with the hat, that is his girlfriend Roxy next to him, next to her Joy my best friend, next to her is Butch her boyfriend, and next to him is Casey Butch's sister." Sandy could barely hold in her excitement. "Guys this is my wonderful boyfriend Maishul I keeping you about!" Mike felt really out of place and a little scared.

"Are you ok Michael?" Mike almost jumped at the sound of Lucy's voice. Wait Lucy never called me Michael. All of Sandy's friends said hi to Mike and told a little a bit about themselves. Mike felt a little less nervous but they did say they did things that Mike does, but they also do a lot of rich kid things, talking about their parents businesses and such. Mike was starting to sweat; his mother was divorced working as a sales clerk for an ok sized company. Thankfully they didn't ask Mike about his family or his mother's work, but instead they were eager start doing something. They started with some volley ball. Mike was remembering back to his days in Middle School. There was an odd number but since Sandy insisted that since Mike was good the other team could have four instead of three. Mike got some confused looks along with a glare from Rocky. The teams were more evenly matched then Mike thought; however Mike's team was ahead by one to two points for almost all of the game. For the game winning point Mike spiked the ball right in front Roxy causing her to be startled at jump back. Shit! Mike realized he should have not done that.

"Nice one jerk! You could have hurt her!" Rocky glared as Mike as he helped his girlfriend up. Sandy stood next to Mike.

"He didn't mean to and you know that Rocky!" Sandy said in defense to her boyfriend. Rocky just gave Mike a dirty look, but he said no more.

Mike was following the butler down the hall to the dining room. Other than nearly killing Roxy as Rocky put it Mike's day was pretty good. Sandy told him they were having smoked salmon. Mike was already licking his lips. "It's smoked salmon right?" Mike grabbed his head. These needed to stop. Mike was planning on having a talk with Fury when he gets the chance. Dinner was just as uncomfortable as meeting Sandy's friends. Sandy's dad was eating in his office and Sandy's mom didn't say a word or look at Sandy or Mike. Sandy didn't seemed bother by it. After dinner, Mike was walking to his room he wanted to talk with Fury about these voices and visions. Mike closed his door sat the bed crossed his arms and frowned. Fury showed up only seconds later.

Mike spoke before Fury could open his mouth "What is up with all these visions and voices of Lucy that keeping happening!" Mike growled.

"Of course you blame me!" Fury grabbed Mike's face and looked at him in the eye. "Lucy."

"What about Lucy?" Mike asked.

"There while you are here you won't have any more interruptions." Fury explained.

"Wait those are your doing?" Mike asked.

"No its your—" Fury cut himself off "Pretend I said nothing!" Fury screeched as he disappeared. Mike's thought were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Maishul? May I come in?" Sandy asked.

"Yeah sure come in." Mike answered. Sandy walked into the. Mike within seconds had a full erection. "Umm umm Sandy what are you—" Mike tried get out as Sandy closed the door behind him. She climbed on to the bed then on him.

"Oh Maishul. You don't think I can figure this out?" Sandy said as he reached into Mike's pants. Mike started sweating.

"Sandy want are you—" Mike was cut off by Sandy kissing him on the lips, as she pulled his pants and boxers down. Sandy stopped kissing and she smiled at Mike. Mike was sweating even hard. Mike was afraid as Sandy kissed him again. And then felt something warm and wet, and with that Mike was swept away in pleasure.

Lucy was sitting on her bed playing **Super Mario 64**. She missed his company. She missed Mike. "At least he is having a great time with Sandy." Fury was behind her, she wasn't aware that he was there. Fury was debating on whether to tell Lucy or not what Mike was doing right now. Fury looked into the future, two different futures. Fury decided not to tell her. She already was unhappy enough. She may not show it, but Fury knew and that was enough for Fury.

Mike laid there next to Sandy both of them exhausted. He just hoped it was as good for Sandy as it was for him. Mike got up and headed to the shower.

"Maishul?" Sandy called out. "How about again tomorrow?" Mike's sexual desires overtook his logic. He smiled and nodded. With that Sandy grabbed her robe and her outfit and left Mike. Fury watched Mike climb into the shower with one hand on his face. What has he done? Fury screwed up. Fury didn't want to the see the future and see what he did. He just hoped that Lucy could take it.

Mike was sweating hard as pushed his body to its limits! He shot right between Sandy's legs and scored.

"Woo!" Mike shouted as won the game.

"Maishul, there is four games to a match of Tennis." Sandy explained giggling.

"Yeah I know but I finally won two games in a row so don't ruin my moment!" Mike said trying to sound serious.

"Ok Mr. Maishul Williams!" Sandy laughed. They had been Tennis the whole morning. Mike was kind of wishing they played after dinner. Their game was interrupted by a butler bringing out some lunch. So they placed there rackets on the rack and sat down for some lunch. "So Maishul you tired of getting beat in tennis?" Sandy laughed.

"Why?" Mike asked.

"I can to show you my horse and we can go horseback riding." Sandy explained .

"That's sounds fun!" Mike said excited because he had never ridden a horse before. So after lunch Sandy showed Mike her horse. She left Mike to get acquitted with the horse while she got into horseback riding gear. With Sandy at the reins and Mike behind her with his arms around her stomach they rode for hours.

They finished their dinner which was cod casserole. Mike was lying under the covers. Sandy told him to so but he didn't know why. Or why she turned up the heat his is room to 80 degrees. Sandy final enter with a sweat band around her waist. She turned up the heat to 90 degrees climbed on the Mike giving Mike a naughty look. Mike understood why she made it so hot now. Fury just watched them from the shadows. He knew this was bad. And it was his fault. There was a knock on the door. Sandy and Mike both froze.

"What are you two doing?" Sandy's mom asked from the other side of the door.

"Playing a board game mom." Sandy shouted back hoping her mom would believe her.

"Alright then just make to keep it down I am going to bed." Sandy's mom replied. Mike laughed quietly.

"You can turn down the heat now!" Mike smirked. Sandy giggled. It didn't take the heat to cause them sweat not with also getting caught.

Mike was standing backstage with Sandy's mom. Sandy had a fashion show, and she promised Mike tonight would make the others seem boring. Mike wished Sandy luck as she headed for the stage. Mike followed Sandy's mom to their reserved seats. Mike was glad. This show was all about Sandy. Mike giggled quietly remember why Sandy gave him a brochure. So he could hide his erection from those around him. Sandy modeled everything from fancy, to casual, to seductive, to swimwear, and etc. After the show once Sandy was dressed in her normal clothes she came up to Mike with a bag. First she asked how she did Mike of course told her fantastic. She whispered the thing in the bag was for him. While they were riding in the limo, Mike was anxious to what was in the bag. Finally they arrived at Sandy's. Her mother went straight to bed since it was midnight.

Mike was heading to his room when Sandy grabbed his should and told him to go sit on his bed and close his eyes and not think about. Mike was waiting. "What is keeping her?" Mike heard the door open and felt the bed shift as Sandy climbed on. She gently pushed Mike on his back freed his manhood from clothes.

"Open your eyes Maishul" Sandy said beginning Mike's hand job. Mike opened his eyes to Sandy in very sexy and seductive negligee. Mike was in for the ride of his life.

Mike was boarding on the plane. Sandy didn't even come in the limo with him. Mike was a bit crushed. He noticed the flight was full except a sit next to his. Mike heard a sigh.

"Hello Mike." Mike turned and looked to his right. It was Fury. Fury didn't sound upset or angry but rather down. "Mike I made a mistake, a big one. It's just I… never mind you will see for yourself." And with that Fury looked forward and didn't speak a word. Mike was awakened by a shake. "We are here Mike" Mike heard Fury. Mike grabbed his carry on and headed to the luggage claim. He got his back, well Fury got it for him, and he was heading out the loading zone. He looked up and dropped his back at what he saw.


	22. True Love

**Author's Note:** I felt like starting on my spin off, so I am adding this chapter now instead of on Tuesday, there may not be an update on Tuesday.

* * *

Mike just stood there in disbelief.

"Hi Mike how was your time with Sandy?" It was Lucy just standing there with her arm in a sling, since it heal quite a bit.

"Lucy? What are you doing here?" Mike asked.

"Because I missed you silly!" Lucy said giving Mike a hug. Mike looked over her shoulder there was his mother. Mike felt really touched. Lucy rode in a van for two hours with no one but my mother just to come see to me. Mike felt like crying.

"I missed you too Lucy." Mike replied, feeling Lucy jump.

"You did?" Lucy said her voice full of disbelief. Mike just hugged her tighter. He felt her warm, soft, comforting fur. He didn't feel aroused, but loved. On the car ride home Mike told Lucy all about his time with Sandy, of course not telling her he had sex with Sandy several times. Lucy smiled and listened to him, but as Mike went on and on she was finding it harder and harder to keep smiling. He was so excited to tell her what they did. They played in the pool, went horseback riding, played tennis and volley ball, went to a fashion show, ate fish played card games. Lucy was trying to hold back her tears. Sandy was way better than her. Not just money but athletically and in looks. Fury watched them. Tears started forming in his eyes. Without meaning to or wanting to Mike said something about the sex, not something big but enough hurt Lucy. "Why did I ever hope he would like me? Sandy is better than me in everything. Well except she is nice and I am just an abusive bitch!" Lucy thought wanting to just die. She didn't deserve Mike.

They had gotten to Mike's house. Lucy waved goodbye not even looking at Mike. She couldn't bear to. She wished she could trade places and she lived and Rickter and Sandy lived here. Mike was unpacking his things. He wondered if Lucy had other homework or a project or something. She said she missed him but she sure didn't act like it. Mike pulled out a small journal. He wrote about his time spend with Lucy and Sandy in this journal since he got Sandy's letter. Sandy was willing and did have sex with me. All Lucy did was give me a hand job. I had to threaten her to… I had to threaten her. I had to threaten to dump Sandy to pleasure Lucy. And she tried to say thank after but she was out of breathe. She was nervous when she gave me hand job, but Sandy was not at all when we had sex. Lucy asked how my time with Sandy was. Sandy didn't care about Lucy. Lucy rode two hours to see me. Sandy didn't even ride twenty minutes! Lucy gave me a hug first. Sandy was texting. Lucy helped pay to have me go see Sandy. Lucy nursed me when I was sick, hell she even let me stare at her.

"So you made your choice huh?" Fury appeared. Mike turned around and looked at Fury. "Sandy won right? Well I guess I should tell you who your 'true love' is then?"

"Fury? I don't know who won." Mike replied. Fury placed his hand on his shoulder and handed him his cell phone.

"Who would you rather talk to?" Fury asked. Mike grabbed is phone. He opened contacts and looked at his keyboard. Mike stared at his phone.

Mike looked at Fury and said "You're not going to believe who I chose."

Tears splashed on the glass of the picture frame. It was a picture of Mike and Lucy as kids smiling. Lucy stared at it. "If only I had been a better friend. At least now I know for a fact I never stood a chance. I am glad she can bring you the happiness you deserve." She hugged the picture. She looked at her hand. She wanted her pain to go away. Why could it heal like her hand? She smashed her hand the on picture breaking the glass imbedding some into her hand. Blood flowed from her fresh new wounds. She grabbed a big sharp chunk. She held it and stashed her wrist. She dropped the picture and piece of glass covering her mouth to prevent a scream of pain from escaping. It hurt, but nothing compared to the emotional pain she brought upon herself. She picked up the broken piece it cut her hand as she grabbed it. She held it to her stomach. She cried softly, but she was ready to end it.

Mike was running down the street with Fury hovering behind him. Mike was right and wrong. Fury was surprised but then again not. Mike finally reached Lucy's front door. He knocked. There was no answer. She was home alone. Mike face palmed. He should have remembered that. He opened the front door ran down the hall to Lucy's door. He opened the door to a terrifying site. Mike ran up and grabbed Lucy's arm. Lucy was startled and screamed. She was about cut her stomach when Mike stopped her. Mike squeezed her hand till she drop the piece of glass. Then he held her in his arms as tears streamed down his face.

Mike got blood on his fur but he didn't care. He cleaned and wrapped Lucy's wounds. Lucy just stared at Mike, while folding her hands together, as Mike cleaned up the broken glass off the floor. As Mike was dumping the broken glass into the trash can, his cell phone rang. As Mike answered he kept his eyes on Lucy.

"Hello?" Mike asked.

"Michael it's your mother, I got a phone call from Lucy's mother asking me to watch Lucy while she is out of town for today and tomorrow. Will you help her pack up some of her things and bring her to our house?" Mike's mother explained.

"Yes of course mom" Mike answered. Mike hung up. He was startled that Lucy was standing up and walking towards the trash can. "Lucy!" Mike shouted. Lucy stopped at looked at Mike with hurt in her eyes. Mike gently got her back on the bed. He wrapped one arm her forcing her to lean on him. "Lucy why would do that to yourself?" Mike asked. Lucy just remained silent. Mike stood up and took his scarf tying Lucy's wrists together with it. Lucy looked up at him with hurt in her eyes. Mike did want to do this but he was afraid she might hurt herself again. He tied the free end of the scarf around his left wrist, and forcing Lucy to stay at the max two feet away from him. As packed up her toothbrush and T-Shirt he was about to grab her panties, but he didn't want to, "Why not chicken you grabbed pulled of Sandy's" Mike shook his head, and grabbed the quickly shoving them in the bag. "Want me to bring you Nintendo 64 Lucy?" Mike asked. Lucy just continued to stare at the ground. Mike packed them up just in case. Mike walked Lucy to his house, like a man walks his dog if his dog walks behind him, and Mike couldn't understand why Lucy hurt herself. They reached Mike's house. Mike cautiously untied Lucy. He opened door for her and walked in followed by Mike.

Mike was lying on his bed looking at Lucy, who was sitting on the floor looking at the ground. Mike tried to talk to Lucy but she refused to say anything even at dinner. At least he could keep an eye on her and stop her if she tried to hurt herself. Mike's cell phone rang it was Sandy.

"Hi Sandy!" Mike asked as he watched Lucy walk out of the room. He saw she was standing right outside his room but she was within earshot. "Yeah I had a great time to too!" Mike replied. Mike looked at Lucy staring at the ground. "It's Lucy isn't Fury?" Mike asked in his head.

"Yes." Fury answered.

"Sandy there is something I have to tell you." Mike began "And it isn't easy to say."

"Sandy I love Lucy. I actually love her lot and I am dumping you. I am sorry but I love her more than you I am sorry. Mike said feeling sad but not regretful. Sandy started yelling at Mike. The loud sounds were hurting Mike's ears. They stopped. Mike looked he saw Lucy's index finger on the hang up button. Mike looked into her eyes; they were still full of pain.

"Mike you don't deserve to have her yell at you!" Lucy said with anger in her tone.

"Lucy, I wanted—" Mike cut himself off when he saw Lucy open her mouth.

"Mike is it true? You love me?" Tears started forming in her eyes. "But you have Sandy! She is better than me! She is smart, more athletic, richer, hotter, and especially nicer!" Lucy was now yelling at Mike. "Michael!" Lucy cried desperately. "Don't do this to me!" She buried her face in his chest.

"Lucy it is true I do love you!" Mike started filled with anger. "Why won't you believe me?! What do I have to do to prove to you I love you! Do I have to slay a dragon or something?"

"Michael!" Lucy cried. Mike stopped.

"Lucy there is a lot more to people than money and looks. And you are nice. You loving and caring. You rode two hours with alone with my mom and she isn't a big fan of you. Sandy wouldn't even ride twenty minutes! When I saw her she was texting I said hi she stilled texted. You gave me a hug and told me you missed me! I had to ask Sandy if she loved me. You worked up the courage to tell me. Sandy didn't want to give me up and she refused to. You were willing to give up me so I could be happy! Damn Lucy you nice! No calling you nice is insult! Lucy I love you. I love you with all my heart! It took me too long to not only realize it but to accept it! Lucy if you love me and want to make me happy then please believe me! Please!" Mike poured out his heart. He just hoped he could break through her shell of depression and get to her. He did love her. Tears now were coming down his face. He didn't want Sandy he wanted the one he truly loved. Lucy just stared at Mike. She didn't know whether to believe him or not. "Lucy what do I have do!" Mike yelled tears were really coming down. He pushed Lucy on her back. "Do I have to rub your vagina? Do I have to have sex with you? Lucy you tell me and I will do it!" Mike was desperate.

"Michael." Lucy sounded afraid. "Hold me." Mike picked Lucy up and set her on his lap on the bed wrapped his arms around her and buried is face into the top of her head. Lucy nuzzled her face into his neck.


	23. Love is Passionate

Mike was holding Lucy as he began to gently rock her. He loved her. He wanted to know why she hurt herself, and more importantly why was going to kill herself. Mike really wanted to know, but he didn't want to ruin this moment. He would ask her another time. For now he would just enjoy the warmth and softness of her fur, and her presence. Lucy was nuzzled her face into Mike's neck. He loved her. She truly believed that this day would never come. She felt guilty that she almost took herself from Mike. She felt guilty that she tried to kill herself. If Mike didn't come she would have bled to death. She started to cry. She still hadn't even really talked to Mike. She needed to thank him for saving her life. She stopped nuzzling his neck and pulled her head back. She caught Mike by surprise. She couldn't look at Mike in the eyes still. She just stared at his chest. She wanted to say thank but she found it hard to find the courage to even look at Mike's face. She hadn't even told Mike she loved. Well she did but not recently or after he told her. She buried her face into Mike's chest. She felt weak and ashamed. Mike started rubbing her back gently. He wanted to comfort her; he wanted to take away her pain. Lucy started feeling worse. She needed to tell him. He gave up Sandy for her; she at least owed him a thank you.

"Mike" Lucy said pulling her head away and looking up at Mike with tears still in hers eyes. "Mike I just… I wanted to… Mike thank you for saving my life." Lucy laid her head sideways on Mike's chest. Mike continued rubbing her back. "Mike" Lucy started "I love you." Mike smiled and kissed her ear. "Mike I don't why. I guess I wanted to send you to see Sandy. To make sure you stayed with the one you really loved." Lucy started explaining there was a hint of sadness in her tone. "You start spending a lot of time with me again. And I was afraid you would lose Sandy. I didn't want you to lose her" Lucy started crying. Mike held her as he listened. "I don't know why, but I had this fear that you were going to make a mistake and lose Sandy. When you came back and told me about the great time you had with Sandy… it was hard for me to hear. I wanted to be someone you enjoyed being with. I wanted to be like Sandy." Lucy was struggling to keep talking but she needed to. Mike deserved to know. "When you got back you mentioned something about how… sexy… Sandy looked. You two had sex didn't you? I could never compete with her. When we got to your house you sounded like Sandy was who you loved. I wasn't surprised to be honest. So I left you. I didn't want to stand between you and Sandy. But I couldn't bear live knowing that was nothing. I wanted to needed, wanted, loved." Lucy was burying her wet face in Mike chest. It was hard for Lucy but she needed to keep going. Mike was still holding her, but he was finding harder and harder to listen to her. "I felt worthless that I failed to be a good friend. So I hurt myself. I needed to pay for the pain I caused and shitty friend I had been. I didn't deserve to live. I wasted my life only feeding off of others and causing them pain." Lucy was crying so hard she could barely speak. Mike continued holding her as tears started forming in his eyes. "But you came, and you stopped me. You wouldn't me hurt myself. Mike I don't deserve someone like you." Lucy was crying even harder. She could no longer speak. Mike wanted to comfort her, but he didn't know how. "Mike… I can't…" Lucy looked up at Mike. Mike didn't want she meant. Mike jumped as he felt her palm rub against in non-erected manhood. "Mike I can't… Mike I can't have sex with you!" Lucy cried tears streaming down as her hand stop moving but stayed on his manhood. Mike looked up and glared at the ceiling. He was not going to let his hormones get the better of him. He grabbed Lucy's wrists force the together with her elbows bend at 90 degrees, and forcing her elbows to gently lie on his chest. He could feel Lucy struggle, but she barely struggling. He kissed her on the lips. Mike could feel Lucy's struggling stop and her tension dissipate. She started kissing him back. She pushed him on his back, while still lip locked, putting a knee on both sides of Mike. Her butt was in the air with her tail erect. Mike could feel his manhood becoming erect. Lucy could feel her womanhood becoming wet. Mike may have had sex with Sandy, but none of those match the pleasure Mike felt, for it wasn't just physical pleasure like sex with Sandy. This was emotional and mental pleasure as well. Mike's grip of Lucy's wrists started to slip until Mike finally let go. Lucy positioned her hands open palmed on both sides of Mike to her balance. Mike placed his hands on her waist. To help her remain balanced as their making out became more and more intense. Mike started to feel some small drops landing on his leg. They felt warm and familiar, but Mike didn't care. Lucy was growing wetter and wetter by the moment. Mike froze as he felt Lucy's legs slam together. Lucy's head was bent down so that Mike could see her neck. Mike didn't know why she stopped. Mike saw one of Lucy's hands was between her legs. She was shaking. Lucy was making a sound. Mike tried to figure out what was wrong.

"Lucy are you ok?" Mike asked titling his head sideways. Lucy keeping making that same sound like she was struggling. It kind of sounded like she was losing. "Lucy, talk to me! Are you ok?" Mike grabbed her and held her up as she collapsed. She was still had a hand between her legs. "Lucy? Please?" Mike begged. Mike kissed her on top of head.

"Miiiiike stooopppp." Lucy begged. Mike stopped and pulled back his head.

"Lucy are you hurt?" Mike asked.

"Noooooo" Lucy managed to get out.

"Then what?" Mike asked annoyed.

"I can't." Lucy said still struggling.

"Can't what?" Mike's tone was louder. Lucy was struggling harder. "Lucy tell me what is wrong so I can help you!"

"Mike I am about to. I was close to." Lucy knees were starting to give.

"To what?" Mike asked also yelling. He was growing tire of this. "Fine don't tell me just suffer than!" Lucy looked up into his eyes. They showed hurt and pain. Mike didn't want to make her cry, but he wasn't going to put up with her not telling him anything. Lucy's eyes closed and her head bent down any. Her knees were shaking, Mike took notice. "Lucy, why are you holding your vagina?" Mike asked.

"Mike I need help." Lucy said as her knees gave out and he crashed upon of Mike. Mike lifted his hand and placed them on her back, but Lucy was still shaking. Mike let's his hands go lower to her butt. She started shaking harder. Mike went lower feeling her between her legs he felt her fingertips. They were wet. Her whole area between her legs was soaked.

"Lucy? Are you having your period or something?" Mike asked. Then again the liquid was warm and! Mike saw it on his fingertips. He knew what this was. Mike carefully lifted Lucy and had her lean on him as he guided her to the bathroom. He lifted up the lid and sat Lucy down on the toilet seat. Mike turned around to leave to feel Lucy's hand touch is shoulder.

"Mike, thank you." Lucy said. Mike was about to say "you're welcome" but he a weird sound and a moan. Mike's fur stood on end. Mike could her Lucy's heavy breathes, she sounded exhausted.

"Lucy what happened?" Mike asked still keeping his back to Lucy.

"I almost made a big mess on you and your bed." Lucy said almost of breathe.

"WHAT?" Mike asked turning around seeing Lucy leaning back with her legs spread open and her chest rising and falling with her heavy breathe. Mike turned red in the face then back around. "I am sorry Lucy." Mike said.

"Mike I didn't know you were such a good kisser." Lucy said. Her breathe starting to slow down.

"Hahaha! You think I am good? Sandy's kiss suck compared to yours." Mike laughed.

"Really?" Lucy said blushing.

"Yeah by a lot!" Mike explained chuckling.

"I am glad" Lucy said hugging Mike from behind. Mike could feel her wet womanhood against his butt.

"I am glad I got return the favor." Mike said turning a little pink. Lucy nuzzled that back of his neck.

"Mike you have no idea how good you really are." Lucy purred.

"What do you mean?" Mike asked turning around to face Lucy.

Lucy laughed pointing at Mike's manhood "You didn't finish did you?" Mike looked down he had some pre-stuff but no he didn't finish. "You made me also." Lucy said turning a dark pink. Mike felt her womanhood. It was still wet. "It's ok Mike. I don't mind." Lucy said. Mike started rubbing. Lucy blushed.

"Hey Lucy we should be getting ready for bed." Mike said pulling back his hand and washing it. "You want to climb in the shower first?" Mike, but Lucy was already behind the current. Mike left closing the door behind him. "Wow I made Lucy almost finish?" Mike couldn't believe it even when he said it out loud. Mike was lying on his bed. He was glad he could he could make Lucy happy.

"Mike!" Lucy called from in the bathroom.

"Yeah?" Mike called back.

"I need a towel!" Lucy explained a hint of embarrassment in her voice. Mike laughed walking over to the closet next to his bathroom to get Lucy a towel. Mike chuckled at the thought of Lucy standing there naked, cold and wet. Mike felt an erection. Mike stopped. He couldn't go in there with an erection.

"Umm Lucy I have an umm…" Mike started panicking.

"Boner?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah. How did you know?" Mike admitted shamefully.

"Want me to fix that for you?" Lucy asked shyly. Mike wanted to say yes so badly. Mike shook his head. Lucy was his friend the girl he loved not some sex toy!

"No thanks" Mike replied setting the towel on the sink. "There's your towel." He said closing the door.

"So you're going to masturbate in the shower then I guess." Lucy said sounding emotionless.

"Wow…" Mike said.

"Mind reader?" Lucy asked stepping out with a towel around her. Mike couldn't help but stare. "My offer umm still stands…" Lucy said turning red.

Mike face palmed "No Lucy when you become my pleasure toy I will let you know" Mike said walking past Lucy. Lucy was hurt by that. Her ears drooped as she walked over to her bag. "Hey Lucy, I didn't mean to hurt you! I just don't want our relationship to be where you do everything for me no matter what. Lucy, you don't have to treat yourself like a whore for me to love you. Lucy I love you for who you are, not because of sexual pleasure you bring me. OK?" Mike said almost pleading hugging her tightly.

"Ok Mike" Lucy said smiling at Mike. Mike smiled back as he headed for the shower. He made sure to grab a towel. Mike was drying himself off and reached for his pajama pants only realize they weren't there. "Shit there out there with Lucy. Mike has never seen a vagina, but did touch one, but Lucy never looked at his manhood ever. Even we she gave him that hand job… she didn't look. Sandy did but not Lucy. Mike was starting to get nervous. He was nervous even when Sandy saw his manhood. He opened the door slightly and saw Lucy sitting on the bed in her T-shirt and panties. Fuck not again. Mike felt his manhood hit the door with his erection. Mike needed to learn to stop it, especially if he was planning on them sharing his bed. Lucy got off the bed and grab Mike pajama pants. Fuck! She probably is going to going to black mail me into accepting her offer. Lucy knocked on the door.

"Mike you left these out here." Lucy said holding them out with her head turned the other way. Mike cautiously reached at grabbed them but Lucy didn't let go. "Mike I am not going to ok. I just want you to know that." Then she left go. Mike pulled them into the bathroom and closed the door. He put his pants on.

"Thanks Lucy" Mike said giving her a hug as exited the bathroom. She hugged him back.

"Mike? Did you ever see Sandy naked?" Lucy asked nervously.

"No she either wore lingerie or negligee I believe it's called." Mike answered.

"Mike do you want see me…"Lucy started but turned red before she could finish.

"Umm Yes and no." Mike asked trying to laugh off his nervousness.

"Which Mike?" Lucy asked.

"I want to for me, but I don't want to because I love." Mike answered. Lucy turned red.

"How about a…" Lucy pushed Mike on his butt on his bed. Then she lifted her shirt showing Mike her bare breasts. Mike wanted to look away but he felt that would be rude.

"They are very beautiful Lucy" Mike said as Lucy pulled her shirt back down. She blushed.

Mike lifted the covers as they both climbed under. Mike snuggled up against Lucy. Lucy was nervous, but she snuggled back.

"Lucy before we say good night I just wanted to say that your breasts may be beautiful." Mike said as Lucy blushed. "But they aren't as beautiful as you."


	24. I Hate You? OR I Love You?

**Author's Note:** Sorry I am super late with this update and didn't update on Thursday you can check the 1st Chapter(Credits) for more info. Also sorry for the piece of crap chapter title.

* * *

Mike groaned as he climbed out of bed. He wanted to stay in bed and snuggle with Lucy. Stupid school! Mike went into the bathroom. He was about to lift up the toilet seat when he saw it still had Lucy's stuff on it. Mike sighed. He grabbed a rag, wetting it he cleaned up the toilet seat. Great Lucy you could at least clean up your mess. But no you're too busy offering me hand jobs and other bull shit! Mike finished washing his face and combing is fur. He stepped out to see Lucy with her head and down and both hands between her legs hopping. "Lucy?" Mike asked standing in the bathroom doorway.

"Mike I have to pee NOW!" Lucy said. Her legs were trembling. Mike stood here confused. "Nooo!" Mike could hear water moving. Mike saw Lucy's panties turn a dark pink.

"Lucy you ok?" Mike asked only to be punched in the face falling on his butt.

"I FUCKEN PEED ON MYSELF ASSHOLE!" Lucy yelled, kicking Mike in manhood. Lucy closed the bathroom door. Mike was holding his manhood as he stumbled over to his bed.

"Fucken bitch!" Mike yelled furious. Mike was pissed. His manhood hurt like hell. Mike was holding it begging for the pain to go away. "She had no right to do that." Mike could some faint sound. Mike got the bed and walked towards the bathroom. He was ready to punch her lights out! As Mike could closer the sound became clearer. The sound was crying. Mike cracked the door open slightly. He saw Lucy standing at the sink, she was wearing her shirt but she was bottomless. Mike saw her panties in the sink. Mike could see the area between her legs was wet, but not with female hormones. Her face looked just as wet as her area. She was looking into the sink. Mike smelled something unpleasant. Mike closed the door quietly and turned around a bit confused only to be send flying onto his bed. He landed face down. He tried getting up only to be hit back down.

"I should rip off your mouth and feed it to you!" Mike heard a familiar voice screech in his ears. "You have any idea what you just did!"

"Yeah I got kicked the in nuts!" Mike growled. He felt a hard fist hit his nuts. Tears were coming down his eyes the pain was so great.

"You deserve a Hell lot more! You selfish pig! You have any idea why she is crying? Or why she kicked you? No because you are stupid selfish fucker! She pissed her panties while you were fucking around in the bathroom and standing there with fucken stick up your ass! She was hurt that you would do that and only to be crushed that called her names!" Fury screeched in his ears. "That unpleasant scent is called URINE! Which I let drown in a pool of it!"

"Oh Lucy I love you more than Sandy, I am just going to proceed to make out with you till you (bleep) and snuggle with you!" Fury said mockingly in a very feminine voice "Now I am going to make wet yourself call you names to hurt you when already self-esteem is nearly gone. I didn't save you from killing yourself or anything!" Fury's became deeper and deeper slowly returning to normal.

"She has low self-esteem?" Mike asked turning around and sitting up.

"I know! I can't believe she still has that much!" Fury said serious as can be.

"So…" Mike scratched his head.

"You are bipolar not her! So you probably stop her before she redecorates your bathroom." Fury said looking over at the bathroom door.

"Redecorate?" Mike asked.

"Yes a new beautiful CRIMSON RED!" Fury screeched getting in Mike's face. Mike jumped off the bed running towards the bathroom only to be dragged back by his tail. "You want explain to her why?" Mike pulled his tailed free and pushed open the door falling and hitting the floor. Lucy was startled.

"Lucy I want to apologize for being a complete fucking ass hole to you." Mike said picking himself off the floor. "Lucy you did nothing wrong. Ok?" Mike said hugging Lucy, starting to cry. He loved her and yet he treated her this poorly. "I am sorry I made you wet yourself. If you want you can take a quick shower. Ok?

Mike and Lucy hadn't said a thing to each other since early this morning. They were walking to school. Lucy was looking forward as she walked. Mike walked with his head down; he couldn't bear to look at Lucy. Lucy looked over at Mike. Her ears were drooping like Mike's. She felt bad. She loved Mike and she kicked him. "Some friend I am." She went back to looking forward. Lucy looked back over to Mike. She reached out her to touch him, but she didn't touch him. She pulled her hand back. She wanted to let him know she still loved him. She stopped walking. She watched Mike as he kept walking. It took a couple of seconds, but he finally turned around and looked at Lucy. Their eyes met. Lucy worked up the courage and walked up to Mike and kissed him. Mike was completely caught off guard. Lucy pulled her head back she was blushing. "Mike, I love you." She went from blushing to nervous. Mike placed his hand on the back of her head.

"Lucy, I love you too." Mike said gently rubbing her head. They continued walking to school feeling quite a bit better. Though Mike loved Lucy, he never did ask her if she wanted to be his girlfriend. "Maybe she isn't ready for a relationship. Should I wait or should I ask?" Mike thought to himself. He decided to wait.

Mike was a bit nervous sitting down at the table. It was lunch. Mike was afraid Lucy might tell everyone about how he loved her. He didn't think he was ready to tell the gang. To his surprise Lucy didn't say anything about it. But Mike still had to deal with the questions about his vacation with Sandy. Mike told them about it answering any question. Mike was aware and nervous that Paulo didn't ask him anything, but Paulo was grinning at Mike.

"So Mike, she sounds so wonderful and such, but how much does she really love you? As compared to someone else?" Paulo asked clearly trying to put Mike on the spot. It was pretty obvious to everyone at that table, except David and Lucy, who that 'someone' is.

"I don't know if I can or know or want to answer that." Mike said silently thanking someone that Lucy is unaware who they are taking about. Lunch from that point on was incredibly awkward.

Mike and Lucy were walking home they were planning on hanging out at Mike's until dinner. Mike had completely forgotten about the tree branch. Mike tripped over the branch falling onto the side walk. He accidently tripped Lucy and she fell on him. Mike and Lucy looked at each other red in the face. Lucy's face of embarrassment changed to nervous. "Please tell me that is Mike's tail" she thought to herself. Mike hated how he was sitting on his tail causing it to stick up.

"Lucy, can you please get up my tail is hurting." Mike complained. Lucy just kept starring into Mike's eyes, unaware of anything around her. "LUCY" Mike yelled giving her a push. Lucy scrabbled backwards on to her butt then her back. She was breathing fast shocked, possibly terrified, at what happened. "Lucy, are you ok?" Mike asked crawling on his hands and knees to check on Lucy. Mike looked in her eyes. They were filled with terror. "Hey Lucy I am sorry to scare you like that, but you were hurting my tail. Lucy's eyes got big she sat up laughing nervously.

"Oh that was your tail? Hahaha" Lucy laughed slightly relived. Mike was confused. And then it all made sense to him. He stood and helped Lucy up.

"I am sick of your shit you like fucker!" Mike heard behind him. He turned around to see Fury break off the branch and threw it up in the air throwing a fireball at it.

"Mike I am sorry I hurt you" Lucy said hugging Mike. Mike hugged her back.

"It's ok I know you didn't mean it.

"Haha you thought my tail was my…" Mike was sitting on his bed holding his gut as he laughed. Mike thought that was pretty funny. Lucy didn't show it, but she felt a little hurt that Mike laughed at her. "Hey want to play some Super Boxer Champions?" Mike asked turning on the system and grabbing both controllers. Lucy took one controller still trying to hide her hurt. After about ten minutes Mike was starting at the screen in awe. "Lucy can you go easy?" Mike asked. Mike didn't know this but when he was gone at Sandy's Lucy borrowed Mike's video game system and practiced to be able to give Mike a challenge. But Lucy seemed to turn the tables and was handing Mike's rear to him on a plate. Mike's mother called Mike down for dinner. Mike and Lucy walked down the stairs. Lucy waved good bye and headed for the front door. She was caught off guard from a surprise hug from behind with a kiss to the top of her head. "Good night Lucy. I love you."


	25. Somebody Doesn't Like Mike

**Author's Note:** Sorry this is late. Pure laziness to blame. I will try to have Thursday update on time and try to keep the updates coming on time.

* * *

Mike was wiping his face with a warm washcloth. He didn't sleep very well. He just couldn't fall asleep. He was almost hoping Fury would have knocked him out. Mike ate his toaster strudel, rubbing his eyes between biting and chewing. He was so tired he bumped into Lucy who was starting there waiting for him. He started to fall when Lucy grabbed his arms to stop him from falling.

"You ok Mike?" Lucy asked holding Mike.

"Wa what?" Mike said not even aware. Lucy's arms were starting to hurt from holding Mike. She didn't know how he carried her from the park to his house but she was struggling to keep Mike, other than his feet, off the ground. She didn't complain, but her arms couldn't take much more. Thankfully Mike stood up catching Lucy by surprise she feel backwards but using her hands she didn't hit the ground. Mike was rubbing his eyes as Lucy got back up. They walked to school. Mike from time to time fell left or right causing Lucy to let him lean on her or to grab him and prevent him from falling. She was growing exhausted, she started to pant. Mike was completely obvious to Lucy's efforts and her actions. Right now he just wanted to lie down and sleep. Mike finally fell to the right. Lucy grabbed Mike's arms with both hands trying to stop him from hitting the ground. Mike closed his eyes and smiled. Lucy's footing was starting to give. She gave Mike a hard pull. He got back up on his feet, but he didn't stop. Lucy stared in horror as Mike smacked into and pinned her to the ground. When she hit her head hit the sidewalk. Mike was just lying there trying to sleep, but Lucy was not the idea sleeping surface. So Mike opened his eyes, stood up, and stretching his arms yawning. He was fully awake but he was more awake. He looked around wondering where Lucy was. He didn't remember meeting with Lucy but he is sure she would have waited and walked with him. Mike started walking thinking Lucy didn't wait while he slept. He took one step. It felt weird not normal. He looked down saw he was standing on Lucy's leg. He smiled and laughed. Only seconds later did reality hit him.

Mike got on his knees. He grabbed Lucy's shoulders and gave them a shake. Nothing.

"Lucy I am sorry, and you are scaring me right now!" Mike started to panic. Mike lifted Lucy up. She felt warm. Mike finally realized she was unconscious. "Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit!" Mike continued shaking Lucy hoping she would regain consciousness, but she didn't. "Lucy, please wake up" Mike pleaded bringing her close. "Please?" Mike hugged her unconscious body. Mike was scared he didn't know what to do. He felt the back of her head. There was a bump. He didn't know what happened. He remembered falling, laying on something unpleasant to lie on, sitting up and seeing Lucy lying there. Mike held her tight resting her head on his shoulder. Carefully he stood up continuing to hold Lucy. He slowly began to walk to school being extra careful not to drop her. Mike could see the school. How was he going to explain this to gang? Mike didn't realize till now that while he was carrying her his hands were on her butt. "Wonderful" Mike thought. Mike continued walking, only then did he notice Lucy wasn't that heavy. He wasn't really having trouble carrying her. "Shit!" Mike could see all the eyes of those outside the school were on him. He couldn't care on his back he had his backpack on.

"Come on school starts in 5 minutes" Paulo complained.

"You can go once you finish your first lesson for today." Sabre explained. He had Paulo doing a headstand. "You need to remain focused. Or we will start again!" Paulo was growing impatient with all this bull crap. He wanted to get to the fighting and the weapons. "All right you are finished for now. You can run to school as the last part."

"But I have like 5minutes!" Paulo complained.

"Unless you want it to be less I suggest you get going." Sabre said disappearing.

Mike just stood there not really sure what to do. Finally Daisy made her way to Mike.

"Hi Mikie!" Daisy smiled "Why are you carrying Lucy?" Daisy saw where Mike's hands were positioned. "Mikie! That is rude!" Daisy made an angry face at Mike.

"Well she is umm unconscious and…" Mike started.

"WHAT? She is?" Daisy said moving to get a look at Lucy's face. "What happened?"

"I don't know!" Mike started crying placing his face on Lucy's shoulder.

"Did you find her unconscious?" Daisy asked placing a hand on Mike's back. Mike didn't look up at Daisy just kept crying.

"Fucken scumbag!" Mike heard a voice yelling. He turned around to be punched in the face dropping Lucy. Lucy lightly hit the ground. Mike stumbled to regain his balance only to get socked in the gut. "I know you would hurt you piece of shit!" Mike took another fist to the face. "Now that she coddle you and defend your worthless ass I am going to give what you fucken deserve!" Paulo yelled kicking Mike in the shin. Daisy was terrified as she sat there leaning Lucy on her. She didn't know what do. I Mike was one of her oldest friends, but Paulo was a great friend also. She closed her eyes and begged Paulo to stop. Mike was crawling away only to get kicked right where it hurt. Paulo was about to stomp on Mike's head when he took an uppercut to the face. Paulo hit the ground hard, but he got right back up. He saw cloaked man, about his height, standing between him and Mike. It couldn't be Sabre. Sabre starts a good at least two feet taller than Paulo.

"Really? This that really necessary?" Sabre said walking past Paulo.

"You know this shithead?" Paulo asked.

"Learn some of manners you shit!" The cloaked name screeched.

"Can even come up with your own insults?" Paulo mocked.

"Who said I was insulting?" the cloaked man grinned.

"Ok enough you made your point." Sabre said.

"Thanks Sabre" Paulo said proudly.

"Not you!" Sabre growled in Paulo's face.

"That is your opinion Sabre!" the cloaked man growled helping Mike up. Mike was still holding his manhood.

"No it is—" Sabre tried to speak.

"You keep that little shit you call a descent away from MINE! And Roiling's!" the cloaked man screeched having Mike lean on him.

"Roilings's?" Sabre asked.

"Yes Roiling's!" he pointed to Mike.

"Well umm… Paulo! I am not even going to deal with you! We should let Roiling decide his punishment!" Sabre said.

"HAHA! Roiling punish? She wouldn't even defend herself against her father!" the cloaked man yelled.

"Fine let him" Sabre said pointing to Mike. The cloaked man grinned.

"Sabre, hold Paulo's head. I have a good idea for now." The cloaked man ordered. Sabre held Paulo's head the cloaked man held Mike's. Paulo dropped to the ground holding his manhood. Mike's didn't hurt anymore. "We will decide later what to do." The cloaked man disappeared and so did Sabre. Mike walked over, past Paulo, to Daisy.

"She is awake?" Mike asked bending down. Daisy shook her head. "Lucy, please wake up." Mike hugged her and kissed on the forehead.

"Mike, where am I?" Mike almost jumped back.

"Lucy!" Mike hugged her tight "We are at the school."

"Oh cool." Lucy smiled "But Mike we should be heading to class?"

"Oh yeah" Mike chuckled helping Lucy up. The rest of the day was awkward. Daisy had told Sue, Abbey, Tess, and McCain what had happened earlier. Lucy was happy and oblivious to what happened between Mike and Paulo. Lunch time arrived. No one was looking for to this except David and Lucy. David had heard what happened but couldn't believe his teacher and his bro would beat up someone. They were all sitting down Paulo was looking down eating his food. Lucy was the last to arrive at the table. She was smiling. But that smile quickly disappeared when all her friends had their eyes on her. She sat down next to Mike; she was really nervous about what was going to happen. Mike worked up a smile.

"How are you Lucy?" Mike asked trying to keep up his smile.

"I am ok I guess… why is everyone looking at me?" Lucy asked there was no hiding how nervous she was.

"Lucy, we were worried about you. You were unconscious." Daisy explained.

"Oh Mike was really tired this morning." Lucy said.

"Lucy I am really sorry." Mike said hugging Lucy.

"It's not a big deal Mike; you did carry me to school." Lucy said blushing. Mike looked at how sweet and innocent she looked. He loved her so much. He decided something he was going to do tomorrow.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Holy! I must have been tired or something sorry about posting the chapter twice... I don't have a flippin clue how it happened. sorry


	26. Now They Know

**Author's Note:** Sorry this is SUPER LATE! I will try not to make it happen again! I hope you enjoy it. It is almost 3k words long! Cheers! ^.^

* * *

Mike woke up. He woke with joy and excitement! Today he was going to surprise every one of his friends. He finished is toaster strudel just in time to meet with Lucy, who was running a little behind. "Hey Lucy, I think today I should tell all our friends." Mike said with big smile.

"Tell them what Mike?" Lucy asked with curiosity.

"Well they don't know about us!" Mike explained kissing Lucy on the cheek. Lucy withdrew her head.

"Are you sure it would be a good idea to tell them?" Lucy asked

"So I still have to act like I am in love 'Sandy' around them?" Mike asked rather annoyed. Mike noticed Lucy shuttered at the mention of Sandy's name. He reached out placing a hand on her shoulder. "If you don't want me to tell them then I won't. It's that simple." Mike didn't want Lucy to feel bad, but if she isn't ready then she isn't ready. "Just promise me when you are ready to let me know ok?"

"I didn't mean it like that Mike, I mean are you sure we should tell them?" Lucy asked.

"Why not? It doesn't hurt anyone. Lucy, I love you. And I think they should know that." Mike said slightly annoyed.

"Mike I am scared." Lucy said hugging Mike.

"Of what Lucy?" Mike asked concerned.

"What other will think of us?" Lucy started to cry softly. Mike hugged her back.

"You know Lucy if they don't like that, well then they can fuck off!" Mike almost yelled. Lucy looked up at Mike not crying but tears were still in her eyes. "Lucy I love, I want to be with you. I want to show you I love you." Mike said kissing Lucy on the forehead. Lucy wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Ok Mike we should tell them." Lucy said.

"How about I tell them all at lunch how does that sound?" Mike asked. Lucy nodded.

"God math is taking forever!" Mike complained quietly. He was in his math class waiting for it to end. He couldn't wait for lunch. Finally the bell rang sounding the end of 3rd period. Mike packed up his things and headed out the door. Mike was in line to get his lunch. Today was Burgers and French Fries Friday. Mike could see about seven people of him was a pink bow. He confirmed it was Lucy when he saw her leaving the line with her food. A few minutes later and Mike was on his way to their table with his food. Mike sat down next to Lucy. Mike looked around. To be honest Mike was a little nervous about telling everyone. He felt a hand on his lap. He looked to his right. It was Lucy's hand. She had a small smile on her face. Mike grabbed her hand with his left hand. He took a deep breathe.

"What is wrong you pansy?" Paulo mocked.

"Nothing Paulo, actually there is something I want to tell all of you." Mike began "I dumped Sandy last Wednesday." The whole gang was in shock.

"Why Mike?" Daisy asked. Abbey gave her an uneasy look.

"It's really simple actually Daisy." Mike hesitated. "I love Lucy." He said proudly. The whole gang was in complete shock. But Mike wasn't done yet. Mike looked at Lucy and in turn she looked at him. "Lucy, do want to be my girlfriend?" Mike had never heard her make a sound like that before. She made a high pitch squeal and hugged Mike tightly. Tears of joy were coming down her face. She never honestly thought this would ever happen. Of course after her squeal she said yes. It is official; Mike and Lucy are dating. They could now hold hands as they walked through the halls. They could exchange kisses. Most importantly they could tell each other "I love you".

Paulo was walking home furious. "Lucy deserves someone better than that scumbag."

"Well it really isn't your decision is it now?" Sabra replied calmly.

"Oh fuck off!" Paulo was not in mood. Sabre just shook his head.

"It's good now that she is taken; you focus on becoming an assassin." Sabre replied.

"Who said I wanted to date her!" Paulo fire back.

"Then why are you so pissed?" Sabre asked.

"Because that dick doesn't deserve someone like her! Knowing him he will hurt her again! And being as insecure as she is she will keep going back to him!" Paulo said throwing a punch at Sabre, but Sabre caught the punch.

"You are dumber than dirt if you think Fury will let Mike hurt her! Fury would skin him alive and make him eat all of it, and that would be just the start. So please! Don't be so stupid! It will get you killed some day if you remain stupid." Sabre said losing his patience. "I am not going to teach anything today, except who Neogrom is."

"Who?"

"Me you twit!" Paulo turned around to see a seven foot seven inch tall robot wearing a white cloak. (I am just going to cheat instead of describing him! Neogrom is a fan character made by me when I was eight; he is simply a white version of Neo-Metal Sonic. With a six sense and his fingers can extend to become claws and he has two swords. Also can shoot lightning out of his hands.)

"Umm hi?" Paulo was nervous and starting to sweat.

"Are you ready for your first lesson from a true assassin?" Neogrom's voice echoed. Paulo nodded nervously. "Good let us begin!"

Mike and Lucy were giggling. They were playing **Kirby 64 The Crystal Shards**. They were playing one of the mini games. Mike was going to spend the weekend with Lucy. They were sitting next to each other, brushing up against each other. Jordan was not thrilled at all at this. He was standing the door way watching them. They were having so much fun and enjoying each other's company; they didn't notice Jordan standing there. The site almost made Jordan sick. Jordan eventually turned around and headed to his room. Lucy started rubbing her head and neck along Mike's side. Mike just smiled. Lucy continued rubbing moving around and stopping at Mike's chest. Lucy eventually stopped and let her head rest on Mike's lap. Lucy had left her controller at her feet. Lucy looked up at Mike with a smile on her face. Mike smiled back at her. Mike decided to play the main story. While he was playing, Lucy watched him with her head on his lap. Mike had been playing for about two hours. He paused the game and looked down at Lucy. She was asleep. Mike looked at her. She wasn't curled up but she was lying nearly fully extended. Mike rubbed her upper back and shoulders. She looked so beautiful lying there. Mike wanted to just lie next to her, but if he moved he would wake her up. She was very cute laying there. Mike's mind went from beautiful to hot. Mike let his hands wander from her shoulder to her breasts. Mike couldn't describe how they felt, but Mike liked how they felt. Mike looked at Lucy's face. She was still asleep. Mike gave one of her breasts a gentle squeeze. Mike froze. He felt Lucy move. She had moved her head so her face was pointed more towards the ground. Mike reached and felt both of her breasts. Mike could feel himself growing aroused. He heard Lucy groan, but it was muffled. Mike's eyes got big. His manhood was up against Lucy's mouth. Mike gently moved Lucy's head on to the floor. Mike started panicking. Lucy groaned as she got on her hands and knees. Mike watched her terrified. He cupped his manhood with both hands. Lucy sat on her butt with her knees bend under her.

"Oh sorry I fell asleep, Mike." Lucy yawned. Mike just nodded hoping Lucy wouldn't look at him. Lucy got back on her hands and knees and crawled over next to Mike. She rubbed her head against his neck, completely unaware how miserable she was making Mike. She sat down next to him and looked at his face. Her ears drooped and she had confused look on her face. "You ok Mike?" Mike moved one hand on her shoulder.

"I am fine Lucy" Mike said trying to remain calm.

"Mike?" Lucy asked innocently.

"Yes Lucy?" Mike answered.

"Do you want to touch my boobs?" Lucy asked. Mike just stared in awe. "Because when I was 'sleeping' after our fight I noticed you reached for them. So… if you want to touch I am ok with that. I just wanted to let you know." Lucy said embarrassed but cheerful. Mike just looked at her. Tears formed in her eyes and turned away from Mike.

"Lucy?" Mike reached to touch her shoulder but she shifted away.

"You probably think I am…" Lucy couldn't bring herself to say to it.

"Lucy, please stop. I don't think less of you. I love you." Mike said. He didn't try to get closer to her physically. He was afraid he might hurt her feelings. "Lucy can I touch your back?" Mike asked, plotting something.

"Go ahead." Lucy said.

"I want touch it while facing you." Mike explained hoping this would work. Lucy turned around looking down at her floor. Mike carefully reached behind her and hugged her tightly. "Lucy I love you no matter what! You don't have to do special things for more me not to leave you." Mike explained rubbing her back gently. Lucy slowly and cautiously hugged Mike back. She pressed her fingers into back. Mike flinched. Lucy pushed Mike off.

"Mike, are you ok?" Lucy asked scared that she hurt him.

"Yeah I don't know what happened." Mike explained standing up. Lucy stood up kissing Mike on the lips. Mike could tell something with off. This kiss was trying too hard to be passionate. Mike fell on his back onto his bed. "What?"

"On your stomach" Lucy ordered, standing next to the bed. Mike obeyed with a groan. Lucy climbed up and placed a knee on both sides of Mike.

"What are you doing?" Mike asked, seconds later he felt warm hand rubbing into his back. He let his head rest on his pillow. Lucy was massaging Mike's back. She could feel the tension in his back. It wasn't long before she hurt a loud purring. She stopped. Mike's eyes opened up.

"Mike I am hurting you?" Lucy asked terrified that she was hurting him.

"No why?" Mike asked.

"You were making a sound?"

"Like this?" Mike purred.

"Yeah!"

"That's just me purring. Which means you are really good and doing a really good job." Mike explained. Lucy placed her hands on his back and continued. Mike got a look at the clock before his eyes closed, 8:27. Mike drifted off, but to not sleep. He was enjoying every second of it. Mike could feel the pain leaving his back. He opened his eyes with a smile. 9:05. Mike stared at the clock. 38 minutes! Mike started to get up. He startled Lucy who had laid her butt on the bed inches behind Mike's rear. Lucy fell back She laid there with her head inches from the floor. She was breathing hard. Mike got on his hands and knees and crawled over to check on her. He looked up seeing Jordan with a disturbed look on his face. He looked and saw he was standing over Lucy she was breathing hard and her legs were spread. This did not look good.

"Jordan it isn't what it looks like! She was giving me a back rub and I got up and knocked her back. I wasn't trying to have sex with her I promise!" Mike pleaded. Jordan stormed over and grabbed Mike by the shoulders and threw him to the floor.

"Lucy what did he do to you?" Jordan asked with concern. Lucy would have gave on response, but her life was still flashing before her. Jordan stormed over to ready to punch his lights out.

"Jordan I wouldn't hurt her!" Mike said on back crawling away. Jordan stepped on his foot. Mike stopped. Jordan grabbed Mike by his chest and lifted him up so Mike's eye level match his fist level. Mike closed his eyes.

"Jordan! Put him down!" Lucy said not angry but scared. Jordan turned around letting go of Mike. Lucy ran up and hugged Mike burying her face in his chest. Mike looked up to Jordan to see he had the same bewildered face.

"Hey Lucy I was only—" Jordan tried to explain.

"Get out!" Lucy cried not removing her face from Mike's chest. Jordan looked at Mike. Mike was rubbing Lucy's back and whispering to her. Jordan left.

"He is gone."

"Mike… he was… going to hurt…you!" Lucy cried looking up at Mike's face.

"No, Fury won't let that happen" Mike said, lying.

"You sure?"

"Yeah" Mike said wiping her tears away. "How come you gave me a 30 minute massage?" Mike's tone changed from sweet to demanding.

"You enjoyed it didn't you?" Lucy said trying to calm Mike down. Mike let go on a Lucy an anger expression on his face.

"10 minutes would have been good enough!" Mike said turning around and crossing his arms.

"But Mike you were enjoying, I didn't want to take that from you." Lucy explained, stepping towards Mike. Mike pushed her back a bit with one hand not even turning around.

"I am not going to be in a relationship like this!" Mike said his temper growing. He felt a hard slap to the face.

"I was doing something nice for you because I love you! You don't have to be fucken jerk about it!" Lucy yelled tears rolling down her face. Mike was rubbing his face only to take a punch to the back knocking him down. Rage was building inside him. "There does that make for the twenty minutes!" Lucy yelled. Mike was about to get up only to have his legs pulled. "No stay down you jerk!" She yelled stomping on Mike's tail. Mike bit his tongue. Mike was furious now! He leaped up only to see Lucy standing there staring at him like deer in the headlights. Then she snapped. She fell to her knees burying he face in her hands. She was balling her eyes out. Mike felt his rage still burning inside him. He shoved Lucy onto her back. He was on his hand and knees looming over her. She didn't look scared. Mike was too furious to notice. Mike placed his hand around her neck letting his claws out. Lucy didn't look at his hand but his eyes, yet again not terror in her eyes. She didn't resist Mike. Mike had scratched her arms and legs with his other hand claws tucked away. She didn't cry only mutter some sounds of pain. Mike wasn't done yet. He reached his middle finger into his womanhood. Pulled it out and raise its claw out poking above Lucy's womanhood he tucked the claw back in and place his finger back in her. Mike was about to raise the claw when he felt a tap on his shoulders. He looked but there was no one. He was about to go back to his 'work' when he finally noticed Lucy's eyes. They weren't scared but regretful and submissive. Mike pulled his finger out and tucked his claws away and let go of Lucy's neck. He looked at her arms then her legs.

"Mike I am sorry, I won't do it again it promise!" Lucy said. Mike moved away and sat down. Lucy sat watching Mike. Mike got a better look at what he did. "Mike I promise!" Lucy cried out. Mike looked at his hands.

"NO!" Mike yelled. "Take it back!"

"What?"

"Take it back!" Mike demanded. "You had a good reason to be upset at me! I had no reason to get mad at you! Lucy I hurt you! That is not ok! You understand?" Lucy got up and started walking towards Mike. "NO stop! I am a—" He was cut off By Lucy standing in front of him. She was looking down at him with concern in her eyes. Mike looked back down in front of him. There was Lucy's Womanhood just below his eye level. "It would only be fair." Mike leaned forward to feel this scarf jerk him back. He looked up to see Lucy pulled on his scarf. She sat on his lap with legs wrapped around him. She gave him a hug. Mike hugged her back. Mike looked over her shoulder and saw Fury standing there. Mike gave a silent thank you as he watched Fury disappear.


	27. Yes I Will

**Author's Notes:** Back on schedule!^.^ Almost Two Hundred Visitors! I never thought my fanfic would be this popular! Thank all you of who have been loyal and stuck with me thank you! ^.^

* * *

Mike could feel Lucy's warm fur. It was the next morning. Mike and Lucy were snuggled up next to each other. Lucy was almost in a ball with her head against Mike's chest and Mike's chin resting on the top of her head. Mike was glad he was dating Lucy. He chuckled remembering how they made it up to each other last night. They had showered together, but promised not to look at each other. While Lucy was rising out her shampoo Mike took advantage to make it up to her for scratching her. He stuck his hand between her legs and pleasured her. She was completely caught by surprise. She wanted to say no, but she felt it would upset Mike. She did enjoy it, Mike could tell and not just because she said she did. Mike had almost regretted doing that. But something puzzled him. When he had sex with Sandy, yes her breathe was heavy but, she was fine. Mike just pleasures Lucy and she can barely stand. Mike remember helping Lucy to stand getting out of the shower. Mike thought his manhood would feel better maybe not. He wasn't planning on finding out. Now he wished he had pleasured Sandy, so that he knew. Mike was aroused at these thoughts. He wanted to try something. He pulled his pants down and pulled Lucy's panties aside. He felt really guilty as he did it, but he had to know. His eyes went big. He pulled up his pants and set Lucy's panties back into place. Mike felt so guilty it was almost killing him.

"Notice a different didn't you?" Fury said.

"So it isn't just… wait how do you?" Mike asked.

"Mike I can read your mind and her doctors." Fury explained.

"So what does…" Mike asked wondering on what to say.

"She isn't as strong… in that area as Sandy is. Umm, you can tell they aren't the same size, so yeah and well because of Lucy's size umm it feels better I guess?" Fury tried explaining. Mike looked confused.

"Just tell him she has a tighter v-" Mike heard woman's voice.

"Roiling! Enough!" Fury snapped.

"Why do you have mean Furie?" the woman whimpered. Mike saw that she a metal collar with a chain on it around her neck, but the chain wasn't connected to anything.

"Who is that?" Mike asked. "Wait Roiling? She isn't my umm to what you are to Lucy?"

"Oh, this Michael! I always wanted to meet him." Roiling hopped.

"What does she have chain?" Mike asked.

"She is my slave." Fury explained.

"What the hell?" Mike asked.

"It's ok Michael!" Roiling said.

"I wasn't always the 'boss' and to keep her alive with I forever I had to make her my slave. Since my 'boss' hates the relationship we have." Fury explained.

"What relationship?" Mike asked.

"Well I love her." Fury explained.

"What that means Lucy and I are… Ewww!" Mike sticked out his tongue.

"NO! Our child was born after you and Lucy's" Fury explained. "And she lives on a different planet, where my 'boss' couldn't find her. And I can't break the chain that binds Roiling to being my slave, but I love her."

"Wait back on Lucy, what do you mean she is tighter?" Mike asked.

"Her va…" Roiling started speaking to be cut off.

"That is one thing I can do like about her being my slave, I can cut off her vocals." Fury explained. "Lucy's… 'womanhood' I'll call it—"

"Because my Furie is afraid of the V word." Roiling giggled.

"Her womanhood space is rather small. And…" (to keep this somewhat pg13 I am going to cut out this crap, also I am not an expert XD)

"Oh so that is why she gets more pleasure?" Mike asked. Fury nodded. "So if my finger can do that, hell would my 'manhood' as you would call it. That would make her-"

"She has never seen it, so she might be afraid if she did. Especially knowing about her… yeah she would be scared. If you ever plan to have sex with her; treat her with lots of care." Fury explained. Roiling rubbed Fury's shoulder.

"We should leave them to be, yours is about to wake up." Roiling purred in Fury's ears. With that they disappeared. Mike heard Lucy make a groan.

"Good morning Mike." Lucy said smiling at Mike. Mike smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

"Lucy, I am sorry. Just listen please. While you were sleeping I put my thing in your thing, because I had sex with Sandy but she isn't as exhausted as you are, so I wanted… to shit!" Mike didn't tell Lucy he had sex with Sandy.

"So, I am… that why you liked Sandy more than me." Lucy said letting go of Mike and turning her back to him, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"No! Lucy, that isn't why! Please don't do this!" Mike begged.

"Do what?" Lucy asked tears in her eyes as she looked at Mike's face.

"Do think less of yourself! I love you! That is a fact! If we never have sex then fine! I would rather not do it, then do it and hurt you!" Mike said.

"But you won't'!" Lucy pleaded

"I am not talking about physically!" Mike yelled. Mike turned down his tone "Lucy, I don't want to. I would rather give up sex and things like that forever if I have to!" Mike hugged Lucy rocking her gently "Sandy said we could have sex every night, but I would rather be with you. Being with you brings me more joy then any sex could ever hope to!" Lucy stopped crying. Mike continued to rock her gently.

"Mike I am glad, I can bring you happiness…" Lucy said resting her head on his chest.

"Lucy, you aren't upset that I violated you?" Mike asked.

"No…" Mike didn't like that tone, he had heard it before and he hated it.

"Lucy, I don't want to be our relationship to be like this!" Mike said anger building.

"Like what? Mike." Lucy asked.

"Where… where your submissive and afraid to stand up for yourself!. God you stood to that jerk who tried to rape you, you stood up to David and Paulo, but you can't stand up against me? Why?" Mike asked.

"You're different Mike, your sweet, kind, gentle, and loving. I love you." Lucy said.

"Lucy, I love you too, but you need stand up for yourself, I don't want it to be basically a slave and master relationship. Lucy we are equal." Mike said barely being able to hold back the tears.

"Well when I was standing up for myself it made you hate me! When I started acting nice and doing things for you, you still hated me! Now I am really nice and do what you ask, you get mad at me!" Lucy burst into tears. Mike knew she wasn't lying. He looked her, she wasn't a normal person. She was filled with insecurities. Mike put up with her abuse because he didn't see it as abuse. "Wait a minute Lucy? Why AREN'T you going? I mean... I am not really complaining… Guess I won't alone this week. Haha!" "It's NOT THE SAME!" "At least THAT'S not something you can take from me!" He held Lucy tightly as the memories were coming back.

"She loved, but she abused me?" Mike thought to himself. "No she didn't abuse me she was just scared." Mike started to cry.

"Mike, are you ok?" Lucy asked wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Lucy, I am sorry. I wish I didn't listen to Sandy, you never meant to hurt me." Mike explained.

"Mike I hurt you, that isn't ok! If you can't hurt me, when why can I hurt you?" Lucy asked.

"You did it out fear, Lucy if I had left for Rickter that summer. Would you have gone with Tess?" Mike asked. Lucy shook her heard. "You would have stayed home?" Mike asked and Lucy nodded. Mike lift up her chin to look into her eyes. "You would have been miserable wouldn't you?" Mike asked. Lucy just looked into his eyes. He already knew the answer. "Lucy"

"Yes Mike?" Lucy asked.

"I am going to help get over your insecurity, I promise!" Mike said.

"You will…" Lucy asked shyly.

"Yes I will, I will help you!"


	28. How Much I Love You

**Author's Notes:** Sorry this is 3 days late, writers block! _Warning this gets almost M rated_

* * *

Mike was sitting eating waffles with Lucy. Mike kept pinching himself. He did it secretly. He kept have thoughts about Lucy. Mike was sitting there fully aroused with thoughts of Lucy… and syrup. Mike had repressed these sexual desires for so long, now they were fighting back. Mike could picture Lucy dripping syrup over her beautiful body as it landed on her chest slowly running down her stomach to her... Mike pinched himself again. Mike caught up in his guilt and thoughts didn't notice Lucy was fully aware of his erection and his pinching. She said nothing. She wanted to help, but she wasn't sure how to help him. She noticed Jordan kept giving Mike a dirt look from time to time. If Mike got up with an erection Jordan would think the worse. Lucy got idea, but she realized it would create a bigger problem. Lucy worked on her idea. She reached and grabbed Mike's manhood.

"Mike, don't drink your milk I have an idea." Lucy whispered, torturing Mike with her hand.

"What are you doing, stop." Mike whispered.

"I am going to get you out of this." Lucy whispered.

"How?" Mike whispered.

"Cup your hands over your… thing" Lucy whispered.

"Why?" Mike whispered growing angry. Despite being angry he can't shake the thoughts.

"Once you… finish… and get ummm unaroused… I will spill your milk on you and you can go and wash your hands and no one will know." Lucy whispered. Mike grabber her wrist squeezing tight.

"Let go now." Mike whispered. Mike didn't let go even after Lucy did. "Now go wash your hands." Lucy placed her had in syrup while talking to Mike.

"I am going to wash my hands quick." Lucy said getting up and heading to the bathroom. Mike wanted to slam his head on the table. Now he was picturing Lucy masturbating using syrup. Lucy came back. She sat down. She looked at Mike's face. Mike was confused. Until he felt the cold milk hit his lap.

"Lucy! What are you doing?" Her mother asked.

"Sorry I was reaching for something and knocked his milk over." Lucy said. Lucy's mother got up and got a towel for Mike. Mike knew what Lucy's plan was now. As Mike was heading for the bathroom with a towel on his lap covering his manhood, Lucy walked to him.

"I am sorry Mike." She said. "Now go masturbate to get rid of that." Lucy whispered. Mike closed the door behind him. He looked at the door then his manhood. He lifted up the toilet seat. He sighed as he did as Lucy asked. He had finished and cleaned up. He headed back to the table. He knew he was free from erections for a while.

After breakfast, Mike and Lucy were playing Mario Kart. Mike was playing as Luigi, since Lucy took Mario. Mike's sexual thoughts were coming back.

"You want to see it? You fucken creeper!" Mike jumped at the voice. It wasn't Lucy's it was Fury. "Just ask her, you would be surprised!" Mike shook his head. He was not going to let his desires ruin his day. Lucy paused the game.

"Mike, are you ok?" Lucy asked concerned as she set her controller down. "Mike I am sorry." She said looking at the ground with ears drooped. She felt awful. She got up and opened her closet. Something shiny and black caught Mike's eye. Lucy turned red and she shoved it out of Mike's view.

"What was that?" Mike asked getting up.

"Nothing!" Lucy said starting to sweat a little.

"Really?" Mike teased walking up to Lucy.

"Yes it was." Lucy said pulling out a big trench coat.

"What the hell?" Mike asked.

"I will wear this from now on." Lucy said putting her arm in the sleeve.

"Why?" Mike asked. Pushing clothes out the way to get to what he wanted.

"Stop! There is nothing in there that is your….." Lucy's eyes got big and she buried her face in her hands. Mike pulled it out. Mike looked at Lucy. He never thought she would have on of these. It was a light blue bikini. Mike held up his scarf. They matched in color. Mike looked at Lucy. She slapped him in the face tears in her eyes. She was mad.

"How long you had this?" Mike asked.

"Put it back NOW!" Lucy yelled.

"Why are you so ashamed?" Mike asked.

"WHORES WEAR THOSE!" Lucy screamed. Mike was startled.

"No they don't, well non-whores wear them too you know!" Mike said almost snapping.

"Well I don't care give it to me!" Lucy yelled reaching for it. Mike pulled it back.

"Why are you so ashamed? Why are you ashamed with your body and how you look?" Mike snapped.

"You… you are just like the rest." Lucy started crying.

"What? No Lucy. Why can't anyone say anything good about you? You look beautiful." Mike said trying to claim her down.

"I wish… I hate these!" Lucy cried looking at her chest. "Daisy is always jealous! She has nothing to be jealous of! All they do is cause trouble!" Mike hugged her with his free arm.

"Lucy, I love you. I love you for a lot more than your looks!" Mike said. Lucy looked at Mike. Mike placed his hand on her cheek. He gave her a smile. She slapped him and grabbed the bikini stuffing back in the closet, closing it. Mike was rubbing his cheek as Lucy put on the trench coat. "Why?" Mike asked. Lucy just glared walking away from the closet. Mike thought about what was black and shiny. Lucy looked at Mike's face. Hers turned to worry. "Lucy I didn't know you kept that kind of stuff." Mike asked grinning knowing Lucy didn't have any, but he wanted to find out what it was. Lucy cocked her head sideways.

"What of stuff?" Lucy asked.

"A seductive and skimpy leather outfit" Mike explained still grinning.

"I don't have that!" Lucy said it sounded like panic in her voice.

"Yeah you do." Mike smiled "I saw it, all black and shiny!"

"That isn't that of kind of stuff! That is something else… my mother bought for me…" Lucy said with a sad look on her face.

"Wow…" Mike stuttered.

"That hurt Mike." Lucy said.

"Lucy! I didn't mean to I just wanted to know what it was!" Mike said almost pleading.

"It's nothing… I have been meaning to get rid of it anyway." Lucy said. Mike wanted to know what it was. "Fine! I show you it!" Lucy yelled tears streaming down her face. Mike grabbed her shoulder.

"No forget Lucy it. I would rather not see it!" Mike said hugging Lucy from behind and he kissed her on the head. "I am sorry, I know you don't have that stuff." He let his hands slide down to her stomach, making sure they go no further. Lucy started blushing but she said nothing. Mike wanted to go lower and answer a burning question, but he didn't. Instead he gently pulled on her guiding her towards the bed. He sat her down and she just looked up at him. She was curious, but still blushing slightly. Mike just stood there looking into her eyes. Lucy was starting to get nervous, she didn't show it. She wanted to know what Mike was planning.

"Mike… if you want to see that thing in my closet, I would rather show than you go look it by yourself." Lucy said her ears drooped. She looked at her lap. She wasn't wet, she only got a glance but Mike wasn't aroused. "What is Mike planning?" Lucy wondered. Mike had his hands on his hips. He was thinking able what to do. Neither of them seemed to notice Lucy still had her tears in her eyes from a minute ago. Without out warning Mike shoved Lucy on her back. Lucy looked up at him. He had one hand on his chin and his arm was across his chest supporting the other. Lucy didn't like this. She didn't like being on her back. She didn't like Mike right now. She was honestly scared. Maybe Mike wanted her to spread her legs? Maybe Mike wanted her to roll over. They had the place to themselves. Lucy's mom took Jordan out shopping with a girl he liked. Maybe Mike wanted to have sex. Lucy closed her eyes and started trembling. She felt something rest on her stomach. She opened her eyes. Mike was laying his head on her stomach.

"Mike?"

"Shush" Mike shushed her. Mike placed a hand on Lucy between her chest and Mike's head. Lucy wanted Mike to tell her what he wanted. But every time she opened her mouth Mike shushed her. Lucy didn't like this. She reached with her hand and hovering it over her womanhood by an inch. Mike made no movement or reaction. Tears started coming down her face. She pressed her hand down and gently rubbed around. Mike did nothing. She gulped as she thought of putting a finger in. She had never done this before. She felt Mike get up. She didn't move. Mike pulled her so her legs dangled from the bed. Mike laid on top of Lucy. Lucy felt Mike's manhood against her hand. Mike grabbed her and dragged it out. Mike looked at her hand. Mike looked at Lucy. She felt his hand against her womanhood, but he was rubbing in way that seemed he was wiping it clean. Brought back his hand and held Lucy's. Now both their hands that had touched her private area met. Mike slid the other hand under Lucy placing his hand on her back. Lucy felt nervous. She looked up at Mike. Mike had a disappointed look on his face. Lucy thought she heard a sorry, but before she had a chance to think Mike kissed her. Not a peck or quick one, but a passionate kiss. Mike stopped lifting up his head. He still had a disappointed look on his face, but Mike was looking at his chest. He was disappointed in himself. Lucy sat up the best she could and placed her free hand on his face and kissed him. Mike returned her kiss and they laid down. Mike took his hand and placed it back on her womanhood not rubbing, but just resting it there. As the kissing became more passionate Mike could feel Lucy began to squirm as her womanhood grew wetter and wetter. Mike placed his hand on her womanhood harder. He wanted to make her finish. He could feel Lucy move more. Mike was starting notice Lucy's kissing was getting worse. That didn't stop Mike, he kept kissing her. Mike felt Lucy give a final squirm then his hand was covered. Mike let up his head to look at Lucy's face. She was blushing and breathing heavily. Mike smiled as he place his free hand on the back of her head. Lucy closed her eyes, she was exhausted. Mike smiled looking up he saw Jordan standing in the doorway. Just staring at Mike, Jordan walked up to the bed. He looked at his sister's face. Mike grinned panicking. Jordan cocked his head at an angle for a second. Then he stood up straight. He smiled weakly.

He gave Mike a nod and left the room "Dinner is ready." Mike laid Lucy down. He looked at her. She womanhood still covered. Mike looked down. His manhood showed no sign of arousal. He felt something like a satisfaction. He scratched his head.

"If you covering her mouth you would not be puzzled" Mike turned around to see Fury talking. "You shouldn't have pushed her so far. You will probably need to help her stand let alone walk for the rest of the day." Mike wondered something. "That is your best. Yes even better than any with Sandy" Fury smiled disappearing. He looked over at Lucy.

"She deserved it" Mike smiled satisfied.


	29. The Idea

**Author's Note:** I know this Update is a whole week late. MASSIVE writers block :( I will try to have the next three(or two) up by Monday.

* * *

Mike was scrubbing his head with shampoo. He was thinking back on what happened today. Shaking his head to how clever Lucy was at breakfast, how much fun they had racing each other in Mario Kart, how upset and defensive Lucy got about her closet, and pleasure he brought her. Tomorrow was Monday, so after dinner they did their homework and Mike was caught by surprise at how not boring it was. Lucy was already asleep; she would have showered with Mike again, but she was exhausted and went to bed earlier. Mike felt a little guilty that he didn't go to bed when Lucy did, but she did say it was ok and she didn't want to ruin it for Mike. Mike came out the bathroom in his pajama bottoms. He lifted up the covers and slid in next to Lucy. He kissed her on the forehead before laying down his head and falling asleep.

Mike groaned as he waited outside his bathroom. Lucy was in there. Mike didn't think that was right. He did feel guilty seeing her standing there with he hands between her legs with her knees bent inward. The thing that bothered Mike is she just stood there. Mike guess she would have wet herself. He had started to have a little fun teasing but. She looked like she wasn't even listening. But she did give him a big up and a kiss when she got out.

It was two months later. Mike and Lucy were in Lucy's room playing on her Nintendo 64. Lucy's mom was on the phone with Mike's mom. Unknowingly to Lucy, Mike proposed an idea to their parents a month ago. Jordan was standing leaning against the wall. He heard his mom talking about it with Lucy wasn't around. Jordan at first thought it was a stupid idea, but know he was thinking it might be a good idea.

"Come on Mom! It's taken you over a month and you both can't just say yes?" Jordan asked.

"Jordan this is important decision!" Lucy's mom said covering the phone. Jordan thought their parents were being unreasonable if Jordan support it must be save for Lucy.

"Come on, they basically already do!" Jordan stated.

"So you have no problem with this?" his mother said again covering the phone.

"I trust him." Jordan said.

"Yes that is Jordan, he says it is a good idea." His mother said through the phone.

"God what is the worst that can happen! I think what happened last week proves this can work!"

FLASH BACK: Mike and Lucy lying on the bed making out. They were rolling over each other. They had rolled too far and Lucy hit her head on the bed stand. She screamed in pain, but when her mouth opened and the sound Mike was startled and bit her lips by accident. They sat up as Mike place his hands on her bleeding lips. Lucy place her hand on the back of her head, unfortunately Mike was pushing on Lucy's lips to stop the bleeding and Lucy lose her balance at they fell of the bed. The back of Lucy's head hit the floor as Mike's hit her head. Mike rubbed his head. He asked if Lucy was ok but he got no response. Mike was calling out her name as she lay unconscious. Of course how was Jordan supposed to react to the sight of his sister bleeding and unconscious? Later Mike learned she suffer from a concussion. As he was on his bed, Lucy was in the hospital. Mike was lying with his face buried in his pillow. His mother tried to comfort him, but her efforts were for not. Even when Lucy got back home, he didn't move. He won't even move when Lucy had called. There was a knock at the door. Mike wanted to scream go away. But he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. He looked up tears in his eyes to see Lucy. She sat down next to him and smiled at him.

"She got hurt."

"So, he was nearly depressed because of that! You don't think that proves anything?" Jordan pressured. His mother sighed, he was right.

"I think we should." She said over the phone. Jordan heard a murmur over the phone. She hung up the phone. "Go get Mike for me honey." She said. Jordan walked to Lucy rooms telling Mike his mom wanted to see him. Mike got up and gave Lucy a smile as she sat there on the flooring watching them leave.

"Michael, your mother and I, and Jordan have come to an answer." She said. "The answer is yes, on one condition! That is you ask Lucy if she wants to." With that Mike went to Lucy's room.

"Lucy?"

"Yes Mike?"

"I came up with an idea, and our parents said it was ok. So my question is Lucy, would you like to live together? We would switch every other week where we live, like one week my house and the next week your house. So what do you say?"

"Mike" Lucy said getting up and walking up to him. She hugged him tight "Yes!" Mike and Lucy hugged each other for a long time. They were going to be starting at Lucy's house starting next Monday.


	30. I Didn't Always Love You

**Author's Notes: **HECK YEAH! Back on schedule! I loved writing this chapter I hope you enjoy! Cheers ^.^

* * *

"Come on you worthless maggot. Rust is faster than you." Neogrom's monotone voice echoed. Sabre had left Paulo's training up to Neogrom since Paulo wasn't really listening to him. Neogrom was training Paulo in how to dodge attacks. "You are getting very good, if you would focus. What is eating at you?"

"There is this girl I love and—" Paulo was surprise Neogrom didn't shut him up like Sabre did.

"Go on."

"She is really insecure and very dependent. And she is dating this jerk."

"You are concerned for her safety?"

"Yeah you could say that!"

"Part of being an assassin is helping those who are in need. Who well trained is this fellow?"

"He isn't trained" Paulo said. Neogrom crossed his arms tabbing his forearm.

"Then what is stopping you?"

"Sabre" Paulo growled.

"You will have to give up her."

"What?"

"You're an assassin, you can't be in love. You can free her, but nothing more. Now I will give you my approval, IF you can come with a good plan." Neogrom explained.

"Ok. I will strike at night. I don't plan to kill him only to make sure he gets the message. I need some way to threaten him. I need more time to think about this"

"Your plan sounds a little shaky, but it has a foundation. I will give you time AS long as it doesn't affect your training negatively."

Lucy was sitting on the bed with her legs dangling and her palms on the edge of the bed. Mike was kneeing behind rubbing her shoulders. It had been two months since they started living together. And the play was tonight. Mike could feel the tense in Lucy's shoulders. Lucy was really nervous. Mike was nervous himself, but not as bad as Lucy. The tense was eating away at Lucy. She had been so tense the whole week. After about a month of living together they started showering together, but this week they didn't. Mike couldn't get Lucy into a relax mood. Everything time he tried to make out with her. She just pushed him away, gave him a sad look, or just ignored him. Mike wasn't hurt by it. He knew she didn't mean it. The stress was really getting to her. Not that Mike liked to 'use' Lucy; he did enjoy getting a sexual release from time to time, but it wasn't even safe from to do it himself. One time he was pleasuring himself, and Lucy come in the bathroom and screamed at him. Then she turned around and stormed out. Mike learned that hard way the quickest way to get rid of an erection and nothings works better than your girlfriend slamming open the door and screaming at you. She didn't even scream words. Mike would sneak out of bed in the middle of the night to get a release. He found himself struggling to get aroused. I wondered if Lucy was on her period also. He dare not ask her.

Mike was back stage going over on last read of his lines. He also wanted to ask Sue if Lucy could be replaced. Mike wasn't nervous just disappointed. He disappointed in himself. Mike took a deep breath as he walked on to stage waiting for the curtain. As the play progress without any problems Lucy's part was coming up. The curtain fell as the backstage group prepared the next scene. Mike noticed the changing room was still closed. Mike opened the door slowly. Lucy was sitting there with her back to Mike. Mike took a deep breath as he walked to up Lucy.

"Lucy? We are on. Lucy… umm if you can try to pretend it is just you and me. Like when we practiced." Mike said. "Here how about a hug and a kiss for good luck." Mike gave her quick hug and kiss on the top of her head. He helped Lucy stand and walked with her to the stage.

So far Lucy was doing really well. Her nervousness made her parts look more real. As the curtain fell Mike gave a Lucy a quick kiss and whispered "Good job". The next scene is what Mike was worried about. Lucy is supposed to sing in the next scene.

"It's ok Mike, I got an idea." Lucy said clearly nervous.

"What is it?"

"I am not going to tell you, I don't need to tell you."

"Ok. I know you will do well." Mike said as the curtain started rising. Mike was swept away. Her singing was so beautiful. And as her singing came to an end, she looked at Mike with a smile on her face. Mike took quick glance at the audience. He was not the only one. As Mike snapped back almost missing his lines. As the play ended the curtain fell as all actors and actresses came to bow to the audience as many of them rose to their feet clapping. Mike noticed Lucy seemed to shaking slightly. Mike gave a little tug as he followed the actor in front of him.

They were riding in Lucy's mom's car. Jordan was in the passenger seat while Mike and Lucy were seating in the back. Mike didn't know what Lucy's 'idea' was but it must have worked. The arrived home shortly. Everyone piled out of the car into the house. Lucy's mom went to watch some TV, Jordan went to his room. Mike and Lucy went to her room. They sat on the bed next to each other.

"Mike, I am sorry for snapping at you and being a bitch." Lucy said.

"It's not a big deal. You were under a lot of stress. I don't hold it against you."  
"That still doesn't make it ok. I guess owe you… a." Lucy looked at Mike's lap.

"Umm I don't think so Lucy."

"Why NOT! What you do in the bathroom is none of my business. You have the right to pleasure yourself. Besides I can do it better than you."

"Ok fine! But on one condition will I allow it!"

"You're going to past up this?"

"Make it two conditions."

"What are they?" Lucy asked not annoyed but curious.

"Two questions. First, you know I do it, but what about you? Do you pleasure yourself or did you?"

"I have never put anything in." Tears started forming in her eyes. "I used to… to you." She started crying "I did it imagining you holding me and telling me you loved me!" Mike hit a soft spot that he didn't want to.

"I feel like an ass hole."

"No, it was fair question!"

"No, your answer." Lucy stopped crying and looked at Mike. "I do or did it to you or Sandy kissing me or having sex. Or sometimes to you and Sandy kissing and touching each other." Mike moved in closer. "You never finished did you?" Mike was surprised by how calmly Lucy just nodded. "We did it for different reasons, you did it because… you were lonely and I hurt your feelings. I did it because it felt good!"

"Mike."

"Lucy? You asked me if I was going to past this up. But I want to know. If every day I asked you to do that for me." He said placing his hand on hers "Would you?" Mike already knew the answer and he didn't want to hear it.

"Yes."

"Lucy? There is something I want to do."

"What Mike?"

"I… I want pleasure you. But not with my hand."

"Oh"

"Or my member"

"Then with what?"

"He gave her lick on the lips."

"Mike! I..I..I.."

"Lucy, you deserve it. Lucy I want you not to be able to make a sound it is that good!"

"Mike, how about with your lips?" Lucy asked.

"How I am supposed to do that?"

"Like this" Lucy said kissing Mike on the lips. Mike could feel Lucy's finger on his manhood. Mike was surprise at how passionately she kissed despite being occupied with his manhood.

Lucy was lying on the bed breathing hard with her legs dangling. Mike was standing looking at her. After he finished he made sure it was her turn. Mike was taking this time to look in her closet. He found a small box. Inside was a picture of Mike it was in a heart shaped frame. Second a picture of them both the picture frame said 'Best Friends' they looked like they were in the early teens. Next was a book, Mike opened it. It was her dairy. Mike closed. He opened flipping to back. He wanted to know how she really felt about him. But he kept flipping the pages finding the back third were empty. He came across a page 'December 22th 2012'. Mike flipped back until that summer. He kept reading. When he got to November he was finding this barely readable. He finally reached December. He noticed most in the second half of November and most of December were a two or three sentences. He reached 'December 22th 2012' he noticed there were spots on this page, smaller than a dime. As Mike read this page, he felt he was going to throw up. He knew those spots were from her tears. Mike notice the bottom was ruined and wrinkled. He was thankfully the entree ended before that. "He… he… he… he told me… he" That was the last sentence. Mike closed the book. Mike felt sick to his stomach. He looked over at her. She was still lying there.

"She needed me… and I abandoned her." Mike set the book down. He noticed one more thing in the box. A scarf. He picked it up. He smelled it. It didn't smell of dust. It smelled like him! This was his old scarf. He gave this to Lucy. He gave it to her the day he almost saw her go juvenile for 10 years.

_They were in middle school. Mike was sitting the park by the fountain. Sandy had left years ago. He was crying throwing pennies into the fountain wishing she would come back. _

_"Hey jerkface!" Mike looked up he saw Lucy walking towards him. "She is gone get over it you crybaby!" _

_ "She was my best friend it is hard to get over THAT!" Mike yelled._

_ "Well… well crying isn't going to bring her back." Lucy said softening her tone. _

_ "Oh you're happy, now I am stuck with you!"_

_ "Hey!"_

_ "Oh fuck you!" Mike said. Lucy took a step back. Mike stepped forward shoving Lucy. Lucy stepped back again. Mike shoved harder. Lucy shoved Mike back. Mike shoved her harder. Lucy lost her balance and landed on her butt. It hurt. Tears started forming in her eyes. _

_ "You are selfish jerk" she said trying to hold back the tears. Mike pushed on her. She hit her head on the grass. She got up and punched him in the face. He fell back and smack. He hit his ribs on the fountain. He growled in pain. He was trying to get up, Lucy was standing there. She was crying. She turned and ran. Mike tried to get, but the pain was too great. Mike remembered his mother finding him and as he watched police officers walked Lucy out of her house in handcuffs. Lucy's father was holding his wife as she cried into his shirt. Mike could see Sam glaring at him._

_A few days later they were in a court room. Lucy was standing between two police officers. Mike was sitting in a wheelchair. The doctor told him he wouldn't be able to walk for weeks. Mike's mother was determined to put Lucy behind bars. The charge was assault. Unfortunately Lucy had been known to hit Mike once in a while. There was no denying that. As they broke for recess the officers took Lucy to another room. Mike wheeled himself over. He told the officers he wanted to see her. Mike saw her sitting in the corner crying with her hands cuffed behind her back. She looked up and saw Mike. She stared at him for a few seconds before looking back at the ground. Mike wheeled out. Recess was over. Mike knew that Lucy was going to go to juvenile. Mike took off his scarf remembering how it was Lucy's idea to get it. Mike got up of his wheel chair and limped over to Lucy. The whole court watched in shock as Mike wrapped the scarf around Lucy. Mike walked back over to his wheel chair. Mike was called to the stand moments later._

_ "Mr. Scott is it not true that your doctor said you couldn't walk for two weeks?" the lawyer asked._

_ "Yes that is true." Mike replied._

_ "Will you please tell the court what just happened?" The lawyer asked. Mike looked up at Lucy. _

_ "I was comforting a friend." Mike asked confidently._

_ "But did she not assault you?" the lawyer asked._

_ "No. We got in a fight. A fight 'I' started." Mike said._

_ "So what you are telling the court is that girl over there" the lawyer spoke pointing to Lucy "Did not assault you?"  
"That is true."_

_ "Can you look at the jury and tell them?"_

_ "Yes." Mike turned to the jury "She didn't assault me; as a matter of fact I hit her first"_

_Mike was standing outside the court house. Lucy was found not guilty. When Lucy finally came out Mike ran up and hugged her. Mike was surprised she hugged him back even more so she kissed him. She thanked him and started to take off the scarf._

_ "No keep it Lucy" Mike said. Lucy looked worried but she kept in on._

She kept it all these years.


	31. I Deserve a Hell lot Worse V2

Mike held the old scarf in his hands. Mike quickly turned around to see Lucy kneeling behind him. She moved over next to Mike. Mike was afraid to look at Lucy afraid she would be angry. But to his surprise she didn't look upset at all. She looked nervous.

"Sorry I dug through your things Lucy…" Mike said embarrassed.

"It's not a big deal Mike."

"So you kept this scarf?"

"Yes." Lucy said looking into Mike's eyes. Mike was caught off guard by what happened next. Lucy untied her bow setting in on the ground between them. She then took the old scarf and wrapped it around her neck. She looked at it and held it in her hands. She was smiling. She looked up at Mike and her face turned to worry and shame. Mike lifted her chin and smiled. She looked beautiful in that scarf. Lucy put on a weak smile.

"Lucy you look beautiful." Mike said. Lucy's smile grew as she blushed. Mike looked back down at the dairy. Lucy looked at it then at Mike. Mike picked it up and stared at is sighing. "Lucy? Be honest with me. Is this all true? Is this how I treated you? Is this how I made you feel?"

"Yes…" Lucy said quietly. Mike held the book in front of her face.

"Well that ass hole is gone!" Mike said placing the book back in the box. Mike picked up the picture with the heart frame. He looked at Lucy confused, but she was a deep red. So he put it back in the box.

"After Paulo acted like a jerk to me and you stopped missing Sandy… I kind of had a crush on you…" Lucy said embarrassed. Mike felt touched, that meant a lot to hear that. He then picked up the picture with the 'Best Friends' frame. "That was taken 8th grade year. Remember how in the class photo we stood next to each other? I put that in there." Lucy explained. Mike placed in back in the box.

"You want the scarf in there tooo" Mike was cut off by Lucy's kiss. She pulled her face back. Mike was still stunned then he smiled close the box and put it in the closet. Before he let go of it, tears started to come down his face. He wiped him so Lucy didn't think he was upset, because he wasn't upset he was hurt with joy. Looked over and saw a picture facing down. He walked pass Lucy. He stopped. That was the photo he saved Lucy from. He decided to ignore it. He turned around and saw standing with the scarf still around her neck and her hands folded with her ribbon in them. She looked as if she was waiting for Mike's approval. Mike smiled and walked to her taking one of her hands.

"Mike?"

"Lucy. I love you. You wear whichever one you like."

Mike was surprised, but then he really wasn't Lucy had choose to wear the old scarf. When they ate she took it off and hung it on the back of her chair. They spent most of the time playing video games, making out, or lying on the bed next to each other snuggle and holding each other or just enjoying the other's presence.

Mike was down stairs with his bags. Lucy was upstairs packing her things. It was Sunday evening and it their week to live at Mike's. Lucy came down shortly. They pack their bags in back seats of the Mike's mom's van. As they were driving Mike was remembering Saturday. Mike doesn't remember how it happened but Lucy had his wrists tied above him to the bedpost. She had sat on his lap with his manhood erected up against her butt as they made out passionately. Mike loved every moment of it. He was cut of his daydream by a poke. He glared to his right. He saw Lucy soft eyes filled with concern as they slowly turned to hurt. Mike's anger died quickly. He reached out to touch Lucy's face. But she pointed to his lap. He made a confused face. He was sitting behind his sister. So his if his mom wanted she could turn around quickly to see her son. Mike looked down. He quickly looked up red in the face. He tried to think of things to get rid of it. He stared thinking of Paulo laughing at him… the Lucy walked up and started making out with Paulo… now Paulo was Mike! Mike shook his head. He though… UGH Paulo and David making out… Then David turned into Lucy, and Paulo turned into Mike.

"Get rid of it." Lucy whispered to Mike. Worry and fear were in her voice. Mike looked at her then he started imagining something horrifying. He shook his head and looked out the window. What he imagined did the trick. But he couldn't bring himself to look at Lucy. He avoided looking at her even as they were carrying their bags upstairs. Lucy was starting to wish she had brought that drench coat. Once they were along in Mike's room Lucy slapped the back of Mike's head. Mike growled but cover his mouth. Lucy was scared that she hurt him.

"Lucy I can't look at you right now?"

"What is wrong you're horny?" Lucy laughed.

"No! Shut up!" Mike growled slapping her. Lucy took a step back. "I am sorry…" but Mike knew it was pointless. He turned around and stormed into the bathroom closing the door. He looked at himself in the mirror. He can't let his imagination and his hormones hurt Lucy. He walked out. She was just standing shaking. Mike walked up to her. She took a step back. Mike could see the hurt in her eyes. Mike picked up his cell phone and held it out to Lucy. "If you don't want to be around me right now… I understand."

"What did I do?" Lucy asked pleading.

"Nothing…"

"Bull shit! You won't have hit me if I did nothing!" she said tears starting to come down her cheeks.

"I snapped. I got mad at myself and took it out on you. I am sorry. I hate seeing you hurt." Mike said. Lucy walked forward and cautiously hugged Mike. He was surprised by this. He could feel her shaking. He hugged her. He could feel she slowly stopped shaking.

"Mike?"

"Lucy I imagined something horrifying something that scared me and made me sick!"

"What Mike?"

Tears came down Mike's face "I imagined you… with your mouth…"

"My mouth what?"

"Around… Mike cut himself off. "I don't like that thought. All I see is obedience and pain!" To Mike's surprise Lucy remained calm. She hugged him. Mike looked down at her face. She had a look of concern on her face. With one of her hands she guided Mike's head to one of her shoulders. Mike rested his head on her shoulder.

"It is ok Mike. I am here for you." She said. They just stood there. Mike was really surprised by Lucy. He could tell there was some pain she was hiding, but she was hiding very well. Mike's mother had asked if they wanted popcorn from downstairs, but she go no answer. She walked up stairs opening the door expecting Lucy to be fooling around with her son, but she was surprised to see her son crying and Lucy comforting him. She closed the door and headed back down stairs. "Mike is there anything I can do for you? Anything to help?" Lucy asked get concern in her voice. Mike lifted up his head, but Lucy pushed in gently back down. Lucy got a look into his eyes before she had pushed his head back down. She saw lust. She knew that wasn't what Mike needed. That is the last thing he needed. "Mike are feeling any better…" Lucy was cut off by Mike's mouth. "Mike" Lucy said pushing him off. "You need to learn to control it!"

"Sorry I have sexual feelings unlike you!" Mike snapped shoving her on the bed. "Sorry I am not just pleasing prude! You don't even look when you do it!"

"Mike" Lucy cried tears coming down her face.

"Don't Mike me! Sorry I think your hot! Sorry I male!" Mike snapped getting in her face. He grabbed her shoulder getting his face within an inch.

"Mike you" Lucy choked on her tears and the words. She shoved him back right on his butt on the floor. He was surprise by her strength. She grabbed both his arms holding him down. "I am done! I am done!" she yelled into his face. "How you do like being held down?" She pulled him up and shoved him towards the bathroom. "Go fuck your hand! Cause I am sure as hell that I am done! You don't appreciate me in that way! So do it yourself! I am leaving! Call me when you learn to control yourself you sex hungry ass hole!" Lucy yelled storming out with her bags. Mike's mother and Haley watched in shock as the heard the whole conversation and watched Lucy storm out the front down. Mike sat down on the floor. He heard footsteps Lucy opened the door holding his old scarf. "LET ME KNOW WHEN HE COMES BACK!" she yelled wave the scarf tears streaming down her eyes.

Mike buried his hands in he face. "I deserve a hell lot worse!"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Ok I said I would explain what belief I have that I have placed in Mike's head. I am ok with HJs but I am against BJ's 100% against and think they are wrong even if the girl says it is ok or wants it. IT IS STILL WRONG! **Sorry this is late, I had to reread part of it.**


	32. Love Heals

**Author's Notes:** What? On schedule? Yes I am back! And hopefully this chapter will make up for the piece shit called chapter 31. Cheers ^.^

* * *

"Stupid jerk! Thinks he can just do whatever he wants! I have feeling too! The world doesn't revolve around you are your ****!" Lucy had finally stood up to Mike. Lucy liked seeing Mike happy but there was point that she was sick of touching his manhood. "He lied to me! He said that's not what he wanted!" The comparison to Mike getting pleasure to Lucy being pleasured was like 7 to 1. The difference Lucy doesn't want it every fucken day! Or three times in one! Lucy stopped. She couldn't remember the last time they made out and Mike didn't guide her hand to his manhood. Lucy honestly didn't feel loved but used. Mike had said no to Lucy more than one. Lucy tell Mike no? This wasn't the first he did snap and call her selfish. Just like every boy, all that matters in the looks.

Lucy was so caught up her thoughts she didn't notice the guy sneaking behind her. He cupped her mouth and grabbed her arms forcing them behind her. As she struggled she felt a rope wrap around it. She heard a laugh she knew all too well.

"Did you miss their blue eyes?" Lucy's head was force up to look at his face. "I am glad to see your more developed." He said feeling her breasts. She heard laugh that almost made her jump. He let go of her breasts as a cloaked figure walked up.

"You see this? This keeps that nosy great fucken great grandfather out of this." The cloaked man laughed. "I am glad I get to get some revenge on that fucker for killing my father. I have no want to rape you or see you raped, but I want you to suffer! And it looks like I am not the only one." Duct tape was placed over her mouth as she was forced into the back of a van. A couple of guys in the back started feeling her up. "NO! We wait till we are far from here first! I don't want to take any chances of this charm not working! It isn't 100%."

"I am really that bad? No, she is just being unreasonable. But she was crying. She is really mad? She will come back. I will try to turn it down for a while. But what if she doesn't come back? I love damn it! I should show it!" Mike thought to himself. BAM! A kick to the head knocked him to the floor.

"You see I am really." Mike heard Paulo's voice. Mike was filled rage! Lucy probably went crawling back to him! Mike got up see two figures in white cloaks.

"Yes you have improved, but this isn't for revenge" Mike heard a monotone voice.

"Ok fucker where is she?" Paulo asked removed his hood and stepping closed. "Grom?" Paulo asked watching his Master look out the window.

"In that van." Neogrom stated.

"What?" Paulo ran to the window. He closed his eyes. "Damn grom you're right! Let's go! I sense some old enemies." Paulo said leaping out the window followed by Neogrom.

"Wait! Lucy is in trouble?" Mike asked out the window.

"No shit you horny piece of shit!" Paulo growled. "If you weren't so pleasure hungry you might think about someone else."

"Shall we go?" Neogrom questioned.

"Yeah" Paulo answered.

"Wait! Let me come with." Mike said as was caught by Neogrom. "Is she hurt? I don't mean physically right now."

"Positive" Neogrom stated.

"I am to blame for some aren't it?"

"Positive"

"Then take me with you! I want to show Lucy I am sorry. I want to tell I love her and she believes it!" Mike begged. Neogrom looked at Paulo.

"Fine! IF you promise to change and treat like you did before."

"Not better but before?" Mike asked.

"Before this, you treated like she deserved to be. Better isn't good enough!" Paulo explained Mike broke down in tears.

"If I hadn't been such an ass hole, this would have never happened. At least let me make things right!" Mike begged.

"Let us go before the distance it too great to catch up." Neogrom said picking up Mike bridal style. Paulo nodded and leap for the nearest tree with Neogrom behind him.

"Glad so see you still have that perfect body there blue eyes. I just hope when we are finished you still have it!" Alejandro laughed with Lucy sitting on his lap in the back of the van. The strong smell of fear filled the back of the van. "Are we almost there damn it? I have been waiting too long as it is. Isn't that right blue eyes." He said tickling her chin with his index finger. They finally arrived at an abandoned construction site. Lucy fell face first in the dirt and she shoved out of the van. She gained her balance trying to get away on her knees, but a grip on her tail stopped that. Alejandro stood her up. He shoved her to the ground she was on her back. Alejandro spread her legs and used his knees to keep spread as Lucy struggled. "Good I like it when they struggle." Lucy looked up at his face with sheer terror in her eyes. There was no drunken Mike to save her. She tried sitting up and Alejandro pulled out his manhood. "Aw how cute? You want to suckle before I rape? That is so sweet." He grinned. Lucy looked in terror at her fate. She leaned back then thrust the top of her head into his exposed balls. He fell back gripping them in pain. Lucy pushed off him and tried getting away on her knees. It took away before one of the goons noticed their boss wasn't groaning from pleasure. In this time Lucy had made some distance and was hidden. Lucy was terrified. She could see from her hiding place as goons searched the area, flashlight in one hand and gun in the other. One of them was walking towards her. She started wetting herself. She begged he wouldn't see her. She stared waiting for him to see her, but he didn't he moved out. Lucy didn't know to be happy or scared. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She started crying. She was done for. She was startled when arms wrapped around her and she felt a warm body against her. She couldn't look at the person who was behind her. She couldn't bring herself to do it. She saw white cloaked guy ran and kick the goons out of his way making it towards Alejandro. He got to Alejandro and kicked him the chest. Alejandro grabbed him by the throat choking him but stopped as lightning crack the sky. Alejandro looked at the broken charm on the ground. A cloaked figure landed creating a shock wave knocking down anyone within thirty feet, leaving a crater where he landed. He shot out chains in all directions gathering Alejandro's goons. Lucy was happy, but that died when she noticed there was still someone holding her. The goons all lay in a pile, chains wrapped around their arms and torso. All that was left was Alejandro and the cloaked man for earlier. The cloaked man ran and disappeared. The cloaked man that was left was Fury. He grabbed Alejandro ripping off something and throwing. It landed near the pile of goons. Lucy guessed it wasn't good seeing there was lots of blood around it and some of the goons were throwing up. Fury then shot a blast destroying the van. He walked up the white cloaked guy and helped him stand as a large white cloaked man walked up. The taller white cloaked figure gave Fury a little bow. And Fury hugged the smaller one. Lucy guessed they were friends, but Lucy was still scared the guy behind her was still here. She felt a head on her shoulder. She started crying again. She felt a hand on her cheek caught a tear. She was startled by what she heard next.

"Don't cry." Lucy turned her head. "I am sorry" It was Mike. "I am sorry, for tonight. I am glad you're not hurt. Lucy I haven't been showing you the love you deserve. Not even close. I just hope that some day you will meet someone who can give you the love you deserve." Mike was surprised a Lucy pressed her head against his. Mike hugged as Lucy leaned into him. 'It's you' Mike heard. He held Lucy will she leaned on him and closed her eyes. Lucy didn't mind being tied up or duct tape on her mouth. She was just happy to be next to the boy she loved.


	33. Love Heals Part 2

Mike was still holding Lucy when Fury walked up. Mike could see pain and guilt in his eyes. It was a while before Fury moved Mike aside and freed Lucy. Mike looked at Fury with burning rage. "I should have able to do something!" Mike thought. Fury picked up Lucy and carried her with Mike following behind. Mike didn't notice earlier but she was covered in dirt, bruises, and urine. If Mike had been a better boyfriend then would have never happened. That face burned Mike on the inside. It was pretty clear she still loved him. Mike stopped. He thought about how he had been building up anger towards her for years. It only took her a month to slash out and what he did he do? Slash back. He buried his face in his hands. He knew once the trauma was over Lucy would be mad at him. He looked up Fury didn't stop walking. "You are it" the words echoed through Mike's mind. He pushed them aside. Lucy was going to determine that.

Mike was beating his pillow with rage. He growled in anger. He was about to throw another punch with a hand grabbed his wrist.

"DO you honestly think beating a pillow with make matters better?" Fury asked.

"She is still mad at me isn't she!" Mike snapped.

"Of course! As she should be!"

"Fury! I want to you train me to fight!" Mike said getting in Fury's face.

"I will not make that same mistake twice!" Fury said turning around and taking a few steps. "Not again."

"What do you mean?" Mike asked.

"One of my descents was in love with well… a wimp. And he wanted me to train him so he didn't have to rely on I. So I did. But as time went on his training and fighting skills pushed the very reason why he wanted to learn aside. She became second to his training." Tears started coming down Fury's cheeks. "One day she told him. She told him he wasn't the same person she fell in love with. He was enrage and furious. I was stupid. I let him give her a black eye hoping he would see what he had become. No he hit again 3 more times in fact. I grabbed and snapped his neck. I was so surprise when she hugged and thanked me. I created the fucken monster and let him hurt her! In more ways than one!" Fury said wiping the tears "I will not do it again! You're not the first to ask after him. You probably won't be the last!"

"Not everyone is the same!"

"I DO NOT CARE! I will not risk her happiness! She never found love again!" Fury screeched. Mike stood there shocked "Yes after her boyfriend became a monster and hurt her… she never fell in love. I failed to do my purpose. I failed give my descent what I never had! Only to give her what I had. Heartache and loneliness. If you love her, then give the person she loves. Not someone else."

"But she still loves me doesn't she? Despite that she is mad at me."

"You hurt her. What did you expect? You learn nothing from this?" Fury said waving Lucy's dairy in his hand.

"I want to make things right!"

"I believe you. But that takes time. You have to show her that you have changed… back."

"I wish I could just change! I want to hold her in my arms and tell I love her!"

"That takes time."

Mike sighed.

"Give her some time. And give yourself some time! Maybe being alone again will remind you of her pain. ALL the pain you have caused her."

"At least I have an idea."

"She doesn't hate you. If she ignores you or avoids you it's because she needs it. Not because she HATES YOU!" Fury screeched pointing Mike hard in the chest.

"Can I at least tell her I will try?"

"NO! You will only make it worse."

"Can you tell I will change?"

"NO!"

"Why?"

"What if you don't?"

"I will!"

"Over my rotting corpse!" Fury said gripping Mike's manhood causing Mike to squirm in pain. "You won't go back to thinking with this?" Fury yelled.

"Please let go!" Mike tried prying Fury's hand open. Fury only gripped tighter.

"No! I am going to speed up this if I can! If this gets you one minute closed or even ten seconds. The hell I will not let go!" For a second Mike could feel the pleasure of Lucy pleasuring him, then that pleasure turned in the pain as Fury's grip tighter further. Fury watched Mike squirm and struggle. All that pleasure now turned in pain. Mike's legs gave. Fury was now holding Mike up.

"Stop" Mike choked. Fury was enjoying Mike suffer.

"All the pain this has caused others!" Fury stated. "Will now return that pain!" Mike begged for the pain to stop! He didn't hurt anyone. He didn't rape anyone. Sandy enjoyed him. Lucy! Did he really cause her this much pain. He hit the ground still unable to use his legs. "Any longer and there would be blood." Fury said. "I am not doing this to force you do change, I just wanted to you experience the emotional pain it has brought her. So when the change comes. IT IS PERMANET!"

Lucy was sitting on her bed. She had a blanket around her. She looked up to Buster. Buster was a Dark Knight under Fury's command. For the time being until Fury dealt with the traitor under his legion someone was going to watch her. Her bow was in the washing machine. She had taken a shower earlier. The only thing visible was her head and neck also her upper legs and everything below that. Under the blanket she had something in her hand. It was Mike's old scarf; the one Mike gave her years ago. It brought her comfort. She wished she could wrap it around his neck and he would the old Mike, the one she loved so much and missed. She guessed she was equally to blame. She didn't tell Mike until now, so it isn't all his fault or that is at least what Lucy keeps telling herself. As far as their families knew they just need some time apart. Lucy wanted her Mike back. She wanted more than anything for him to hold her once more and tell her he loved her. And mean it.

**Author's Notes:** Sorry for the filler... Well it fills like filler to me. It more or less a continuation of chapter 32. I am a little stuck on where I want the plot to go from here.


	34. The Aftermath

**Author's Note: **The road block is gone! I think... anyway enjoy ^.^

* * *

"Come on it is that bad?"

"Shut up…"

"You know you can talk to us."

"Shut up…"

"It is not that big of a deal god!" Sue slammed her hands the table. "If she doesn't want to talk about then shut the hell up! It is bad enough I got to hear her whine!"

"I am not whining that much. Am I?"

"You act like it's the end of world! I am sick of it!" Sue threw her hands up.

"Maybe you liked someone who wasn't a fucken robot you would understand!"

` "God grow up! It's not like he hates you…" Sue cut herself off. She knew she hit a nerve.

"Yeah you right…" she didn't sound very confident.

"Ok I am sorry I went too far." Sue said trying to fix her mistake.

"No you are right…" she laid her head on the table. Sue shook her head. It had been a little over a week since their fight, and it was taking its toll on Lucy. Before this fight, the gang rarely saw Lucy without a smile, but now they didn't remember that last time they did. Sue looked over Paulo's head. Mike was sitting at another table. She was beginning to wonder if he even cared.

Paulo hated this. He hated seeing Lucy like this. He sighed. He knew that she blamed herself for this. Paulo caught notice Sue was looking over him. He turned his head to the korat. "That asshole hasn't even said sorry since that night." Paulo thought. Paulo was growing tired of Lucy. Well tired of her sadness. He didn't know whether to be happy or unhappy that she wasn't clinging to him balling her eyes out.

Daisy was upset. She didn't like how Mikie avoided them. He said Lucy needed them more than he did. She didn't like seeing her friend sad either. They needed to make up.

Jasmine felt awful. There were times when she thought Paulo was unreasonable. She thought Paulo was a jerk dumping for his 'special calling'. At least he still talked to her and treated her like a girlfriend sort of. She felt bad that Lucy had been through that… she felt even worse thinking that she had a bad relationship… compared to this she felt like hers was good.

Tess wanted to smash Mike's balls till they were flat, but she had to admit she was impressed he owed up to mistake and told the gang. She loved seeing Mike and Lucy together. She wanted her friend to be happy.

Mike sighed as he bit into his sandwich. Fury had been working with him for the past week. Fury said some progress was made, but Mike didn't feel like any was. Mike was thinking back to the first time Lucy pleasured him. He turned from guilty to angry. "It's all her fault! If she hadn't done that we wouldn't be in this mess!" Mike thought. He looked over his shoulder it was hard but he finally got a look at Lucy. His anger died. Mike felt guilt. He almost cried remembering that Fury told him Lucy has been sleeping with his old scarf. Mike was thinking back to why he got the color. He remembered Lucy has a bikini in her closet that matches the color of his scarf. He turned around quickly after seeing Sue and Paulo were looking at him.

Mike was taking a seat in his first class. He was not alone, but his friends sat between him and Lucy. He laid his head down the seat next to him and the next one were both empty. Class was about to start when a girl walked in holding a piece of paper. She looked lost. The teacher asked her if he could help. The piece of paper turned out to be her class schedule. The teacher let her know she was in the right class and told her to take a seat. She was a new student. Mike was about to close his eyes when he heard.

"Is it ok if I sit next to you?" Mike opened his eyes to see breasts. He sat up embarrassed.

"Sure."

"Thanks" she said. Mike noticed his 'friends' weren't even looking towards him. Mike did notice the new girl next to him had large breasts. By quick judgment they he guessed they were bigger than Lucy's. "Oh hi my name is Jenny" She held out her hand.

"Hi, I am Michael, but people call me Mike."

"Nice to meet you Mike. Are you familiar with the school? I don't know where any of my classes are."

"Sure. Can I see your schedule?" Mike asked. He blinked in disbelief. She had all the same classes as him.

"I am really embarrassed to be in such low math…"

"Hey don't worry I share the same math with you."

"Oh cool."

After class Mike was on his way to his next class. "Hey!" Jenny called out. Mike stopped and turned around. "I am really new and I don't have any friends, and you seem nice. "

"You want me to be your friend?"

"Well… your first person I talked to who actually helped me and didn't just stare at my boobs or make sexual remarks. Or call me stupid because I don't know where anything is."

"Well…"

"Don't worry silly! I know people don't become friends just like that, but can we maybe become friends? Or could you introduce me to some nice people?" Jenny asked almost begging. Mike felt awkward. He sighed but before he could get out a word she walked away with a tear in her eye.

"Wait!" he started after her. He felt tempted to place his hand on her shoulder. "I didn't mean to be…" He smacked his palm against his face.

"Oh… I guess I am sorry. I should just jump to conclusions."

"No it's not a big deal. And yeah I… we…" Mike stuttered reaching for the words.

"Ok, let's go then."

"What?"

"Don't you want to be on time?"

"OH. Haha! I am being silly. Yeah come on I'll show you." Mike said trying to hid that he was somewhat nervous. Paulo had seen the whole thing. He growled. Mike should be focusing on fixing his relationship not on making friends!

Mike was sitting down at his normal lunch table since he decided not to sit with the gang since the fight. He was about to bite into his lunch when Jenny walked up holding a tray. "Can I sit next to you?" she asked.

"Of course." Mike said moving his backpack.

"Look at the asshole! Messing around with that girl!" Paulo growled. Paulo was more pissed that he cared more than anyone else. He was bothered that Lucy didn't even seem care.

"He is just making new friend." Lucy grumbled. "You would jump to the conclusion that he is now gay if it was guy." Lucy retorted. The whole gang except Lucy, Paulo, and McCain started laughing.

"Maybe I should to apologize…" Lucy said walking home with Paulo after school.

"What? No! He was out on line not you!"

"But Paulo!" Lucy cried burying her face in his chest. "I miss him!" Paulo sigh hugging her. Paulo wanted her to stop crying. He wanted her to stop hurting. Paulo sighed. He was going to talk to Mike later day. He helped Lucy walk him. He couldn't begin to imagine was she was going through. It was like almost watching go through it again. Paulo couldn't forget when they found out Mike had told Lucy off in December. He knew this was the same to her… maybe even worse, since Mike told Lucy he loved her.

Paulo was outside Mike's house in his cloak. He climbed up the wall to look into Mike's room. He's eyes got wide! Mike was sitting next Jenny as they were playing video games. They were both smiling and laughing. Paulo knew it had been a week since Jenny showed up, but did Mike forget about Lucy already. Paulo wanted to leap in there and tell Mike off in front of Jenny, but he knew that would make matters worse. He decided he would wait until Mike was alone. Hours passed before Jenny finally left for dinner. Once she was out if sight Paulo climbed in. Mike was walking back up the stairs in a cheery mood. "Hello Mike"

"What? Paulo?"

"Hey bud." Paulo said in a friendly tone.

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted to drop by. And well complain."

"About?"

"Honestly? I am sick of my chest fur getting soaked everyday damn it!"

"What?"

"Are you that dense?"

"I guess so."

"Ok. I am really tired of Lucy burying her face in my chest and balling her eyes out! ok?"

"So, you come to—"

"Come to what? I just got here moron! Why are you hiding something?"

"Like what?"

"Never mind, I am came to tell you that…"

"Well?" Mike started tapping his foot impatiently.

"Well she misses you dude. She really does. She is starting to debate whether to apologize to you. Dude I don't know if you are oblivious or something, but… she is hurting. She is hurting badly. Do you even love her anymore? I am not asking that to attack you, but I am not sure anymore. When you decided to give her space after your fight and things… Well I thought you being pretty cool and you still loved her… but now I am not so sure. I hard seeing her like this, and I debating on whether to stop being around her. I know she needs it but… damn it! I can't handle this anymore! If you care then go talk to her damn it! Even if it just a quick visit and a hug… at least show her you still care.

"Paulo how d—" Mike snapped

"Don't fucken snap at me! Haven't you noticed she is getting skinnier? Her fur is a mess. She isn't eating lunch! She doesn't care! Damn it man! I am starting to see her eyes becoming more and more dull! Mike… she regrets even fighting with you! Damn it, she wanted you to treat her better and now she probably doesn't give fuck if you fucked her! I am hypocrite telling you this, but there is more to girls than their looks. Hell Lucy won't even talk to Abbey!"

"What did Abbey do?"

"Be a male that didn't sign up to be single his whole life! Michael, just go fucken talk to her!" Paulo said grabbing Mike by the throat. Paulo let go. He turned around and jump out the window disgusted that Mike wasted his time.

"I am fine mom. I am just not hungry."

"You didn't eat breakfast or lunch how can you not be hungry?"

"What asshole told you I didn't eat lunch? Because I did! I am not fucking hungry!" Lucy stormed off up to her room. Normally her mother would put a bar of soap in Lucy's mouth for that behavior, but she didn't want to push her daughter. This was the second day in a row Lucy didn't eat anything. Her mother was worried. Her daughter always left without eating breakfast, and heard from her friends she wasn't eating lunch. This hungry strike had been going on for over a week, but at least she still ate dinner until last night. She could start to see her daughter's ribs. Jordan put and hand on his mother's shoulder.

Mike was thankful Fury helped him up. Using his claw he managed to get the window opened. Her room smelled terrible. Mike could hear someone coming so he hid in the closet. It was cracked opened. He saw Lucy walk in slamming the door. Paulo was right Lucy was skinny. He could see her ribs. Mike sighed. He watched her sit on her bed. He heard her stomach growl viciously. She ignored it and picked up the old scarf, closing her eyes, and rubbing it against her face. Mike opened to closet slowly and tiptoed over to Lucy sitting down her to her slowly not make the bed shake. He took a deep breath.

"Lucy"

"Mike?" Lucy asked startled.

"Lucy what are you going do yourself?" He said rubbing her ribs. He placed his hand around her thumb in front and index finger behind. He was shocked how skinny she was. He hugged her. He felt guilt as he realized she wasn't hugging him back.

"Hey you—" Mike looked up but saw nothing but the door cracked open. He looked at Lucy's face she looked tired. Mike brought her close hugging her and forcing her to lean on him. She was showing no form of resistance.

"Lucy, I am sorry. Please eat. I still love you, but I am not ready. I want to be good enough for you." Mike was startled as Lucy gripped his manhood. She was gripping tightly rubbing gently. Mike had determination in his eyes. He was not letting his male hormones ruin this. Mike was thinking of anything and everything he could that was disgusting. He could feel he was starting to get aroused. He was almost fully aroused. He closed his eyes grit his teeth. Lucy stopped. She was staring at his manhood watching him become unaroused. She let go, looking at Mike scared and confused. Mike opened his eyes and hugged Lucy tighter. "Lucy go eat." He said letting go of her. She just sat there. "I have to make you? Lucy I love you when you are healthy! So please go eat." He forced her hands behind her and forced the together. Now Lucy was starting to struggle. "You need to eat." She kept struggling. Mike could tell she was getting tired. She stopped letting her head and ears droop.

"Mike…"

"I am not letting go until you promise me you will go eat! Lucy… I gave up masturbating for you." Lucy looked up at Mike hurt in her eyes.

"Why? Mike you don't—"

"No! I do and I have! I have to choose love or lust. Damn Lucy! Lust is nothing but empty and pleasure and pain. Lucy, I want to love you…" Mike said Lucy started to cry softly. "But I can't love someone who starves themselves. Lucy I hope you enjoyed it."

"Enjoyed what?"

"Enjoyed you last time."

"Last time what?"

"Touching me between the legs. The only pleasure your hands will bring me is with this" Mike said hugging Lucy.

"Mike, are you mad at me?"

"No, I am not mad at you. I am hurt though."

"How?"

"That you would hurt yourself."

"Mike?"

"Yes?"

"If I go eat… can we get back together?"

"Lucy."

"Mike?"

"We already are." Mike said kissing Lucy on the forehead.


	35. Math

"MICHAEL!" Mike and Lucy jumped. They had been back together for about a week. Mike rubbed his head embarrassed, got up, and let his room to see what his mom wanted. Lucy followed behind Mike making sure no one noticed her.

"Yeah mom?"

"What is this?"

"What is what?" Mike asked nervously.

"A letter from your math teacher!" his mother almost yelled. Mike started sweating. Lucy was starting to get worried.

"Oh yeah?"

"Michael you are failing math!"

"Umm shh…." Mike made sure to swear in front of his mom.

"I think you are spending too much time with her and not enough on school!"

"What! That is crap and you know it!"

"Michael! This shows me otherwise! Michael if you fail math you can say good bye to your girlfriend! I am going to send Lucy home. It is obvious she is distracting you. Until you fix this kiss your girlfriend time good bye!"

"Mom that is not fair!"

"I know it isn't fair I have to punish your friend. But you need to be!"

"Mom you don't have to do that! I promise I will pass!"

"This letter says you have a test on Friday. Your teacher recommends you are put in lower level math. IF you fail this test, I will take away your girlfriend time!" his mother was fed up. Lucy saw Mike starting to walk towards the stairs. As she sat down on his bed, she felt like crap. She wanted to help Mike. Mike walked into his room and let himself fall and lay on the bed. Lucy turned slightly and reached for Mike's back giving it a gentle rub with one arm.

"Lucy." Mike said.

"Yes Mike?" Lucy said in a caring tone as she rubbed his back.

"I saw you on the steps. " Mike said. Lucy stopped rubbing letting her ears droop. She lifted up her hand folding them on her lap. "Lucy… I am not mad. But I guess that saves time explaining what is going on. I guess I have to ask Daisy if she will be my math tutor. Or maybe I can get the person with the highest grade in her math class to help me. Since she started giving Abbey more and more of her time, I should bug someone else. You're ok if I send an hour or two everyday with someone?"

"Yeah of course."

"Even if they are a girl?" Mike said. There was no answer. "Lucy?" He sat up she was facing the wall. "Lucy?" SMACK. Lucy slapped him in the face.

"Along as you don't fuck her." Lucy said annoyed.

"What was that for?"

"Yes Mike because I keep that much of a leash on you!"

"Yeah you do!"

"BULL SHIT!" She said getting right in his face.

"Yes you do….." Mike thought for a second. It was more like she was nervous when he got friendly with other girls… she never had a problem when he spent a weekend with Jenny. "Lucy I am sorry. I crossed the line."

"Mike… I am sorry too. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that." Lucy said rubbing Mike's cheek where she slapped him.

Mike was running to catch Daisy and Abbey. He wanted to find out which sophomore in their class had the highest grade.

"I don't know Mikie." Daisy said. "Why?"

"I need a tutor."

"I could tutor you Mikie!"

"No Daisy you have Abbey. It wouldn't be fair to him or you for that matter. Ok. If I can't find anyone else I will seek you two out ok?"

"Ok! I will ask our math teacher if he can give a little announcement."

At lunch, Mike was impatiently waiting. Lucy was rather nervous. Mike noticed Lucy was nervous. He was wonder if she knew who it was. Daisy ran up to Mike. "He made the announcement. He said he was going to talk with them after school and you could meet them there.

"Cool thanks Daisy!"

"No problem Mikie."

Mike was walking down the hall towards Daisy's math class. The hall was empty since most went home. Mike opened the door to see the teacher at his desk, but there was no one else. "Hello?"

"You must be Mike" the teacher stated. "She must be running a little late. I gave the office a call to have them give a message to her last class' teacher."

"Oh a girl! That must be why Lucy was nervous." Mike thought.

"Ah here she comes." The teacher said. Mike stood up and took a deep breath. He was surprised to see Lucy.

"Hey Lucy, I thought you I was waiting—"

"Oh you already know Lucy?" The teacher spoke. Mike was confused. He looked back at the teacher than Lucy, and repeated. "Is something wrong?"

"No. So Lucy is in your class?" Mike asked.

"Yes she is with 98%" he said proudly. Mike saw Lucy turn a deep red.

Mike was walking home with Lucy. "You never told me you were a math genius!" Mike said still a little shocked."

"I…"

"Wow, I never knew. Haha! My mom isn't going to believe this! Thankfully your teacher printed out your grade for me."

"Yeah…"

"This is going to be fun…" Mike just now noticed Lucy was walking with her head down; it was easy to tell she was nervous. "Lucy what's wrong? Oh let me guess nothing?" Mike stated. Lucy stopped walking. Mike didn't feel good about that last comment. Mike sighed. He guessed she still didn't like the attention of praise. "Come on Lucy. Why do you not like… I don't know." He walked to Lucy. She looked up. Mike gave her a smile and a hug.

Mike's mother was holding the print of Lucy's math grade. She was still skeptic. Mike was sweating. Lucy had gone back to her house to grab some 'stuff' leaving Mike to face his mother alone. "An hour every day, excluding your math homework, you understand."

"Yes mom." Mike said. They heard the doorbell ring. Mike walked over to the door opening seeing Lucy had her hands full. Mike moved out the way as she walked in. She walked over and set the things on the table. "Is that all necessary?"

"I don't know… I never helped someone with math before. Mike your math book?" Lucy said unsure.

"Oh right." Mike said running upstairs. Lucy started laying out all the things she carried out. She almost jumped when Mike set his math book down. "Hey Lucy will you teach me everything you know about math?"

"Mike I… I don't think…"

"Something wrong? I think you can."

"But Mike…" there was some fear in her voice. "I don't want teach you everything it will take forever like three to four hours… a day… and you probably won't want to be around me." She said she was struggling to hold back tears.

"No Lucy, I love you. I will always want to be with you" Mike knew he lied; he didn't want Lucy around when he was going to the bathroom.

They were three hours into their work when Mike's mother asked them to clear the table.

"Wait it's dinner time!" Mike asked.

"Yes." Mike's mother said. After she set down the dinner they all started to eat. Something was off about Lucy, but Mike couldn't figure out what.

After dinner, Mike had his math homework he had to do. But Lucy went upstairs. Mike was furious as sat down and did his homework. After twenty minutes he finished. He took it upstairs almost stomping with each step. "She is probably playing video games." Mike grumbled under his breath. As he opened the door he saw Lucy lying on the bed. His TV was off and his controllers were where he left them. "Lucy!"

"What Mike?" Lucy said sounding tired.

"I did my homework!" He said placing the paper on her face. Mike crossed his arms; he was upset. Lucy sat up and looked at the homework.

"You got 3, 5, 7, and 13 wrong." She said.

"What! Maybe if you helped me!"

"You made the same mistake on all of them" she said as if he didn't hear Mike. She stood up and held the paper so they could see it. "What you did was *math terms*, but instead you should have *math terms*. You understand? It is a simple mistake." She said. Mike grabbed his paper angrily and stormed downstairs. He returned a couple of minutes later.

"Here!" Mike said shoving the paper in her face. She took and looked at it.

"You still got 13 wrong. You rounded here." She said pointing. "You shouldn't have rounded this soon, you see." She walked over to Mike's dress grabbing a pencil. "If you don't round" she said while working out the problem. "Then you see…" she finished coming up with the right answer. "If you didn't round here would have got it right." She said. Mike was ready to punch her. "You did really good Mike." She said giving hug. Mike was caught off guard. "Now I am going to lie down. You can play some video games if you want." She said lying on the bed.

"You ok Lucy?"

"I am fine. My head just hurts."

"How bad?" Mike's anger was starting to die down. "Like on a scale of 1 to 10?"

"An eight"

"Oh…" Mike felt bad he gave her shit when she wasn't feeling good. "How about you sit up for a second?" Lucy sat up with her eyes closed. Mike climbed on the bed kneeling behind her started to rub her shoulders. Mike could feel how tense she was. "Lucy I am sorry I yelled at you. Thank you for helping me. I am really glad." He said giving a kiss on the cheek. Mike started getting a little sad. That was the first one of the kissed since the day of their fight. She turned her head quickly kissing him on the lips then facing forward.


	36. After The Math

It was Friday. Mike was dreading this day. He was minutes away from taking the math test. Lucy had helped him for an hour every day, but he still felt he wasn't ready. As the teacher placed the test on his desk Mike wrote his name. As the teacher headed back to his desk telling them they can start. Mike worked on the test sweating the whole time. A lot depended on this test. He had to past if not for him then for Lucy. He knew she would be crushed that she helped him all that time and it was for nothing.

Mike finished his test and took it up to the front of the room. The teacher looked a bit confused. Mike looked at his teacher's desk. He was the first one done. He handed it to his teacher who started to grade it as Mike walked back to his desk. Mike closed his eyes. Time pasted by as the bell rang as the students placed their tests on the teacher's desk Mike grabbed his stuff and starting walking towards the door.

"Mike, come here for a second" his teacher he said. Mike gulped. He walked over to his teacher ready to face despair. "Mike I must say I am really impressed." Mike popped his ears. "Yes Mike I did say that." he showed Mike his test. 95%. Mike almost shit himself. He hadn't gotten that high of score in math since elementary school. "Swing by after school, I want to give you a copy of this to show to your mother. Also I heard you have a tutor?"

"Yes."

"I would like to meet your tutor. You think—"

"Yeah I can get my tutor to come after school…."

"OK see you then." the teacher said. Mike opened the door to be squeezed as Lucy hugged him. "I heard Mike you got a ninety-five!" She squeezed him. "Mike I am so proud of you! I am glad I could help you once!" Mike felt a pang at that last sentence. She helped him before.

"So Michael this is your tutor?" Mike's teacher asked at his door.

"Yea."

"Well I want to thank you" he said holding out a hand. Lucy let go of Mike and nervously shook his teacher's hand.

Mike's mother was more that pleased. Mike didn't noticed but there was an extra paper stapled to his test. It said Mike could take a test that had parts from all chapters but the last one and he would average it with this last test Mike took and make that Mike's grade. Mike was going to be taking that test. Mike's joy went to sadness. Lucy helped him a lot… and now she had to help more… she basically had to have him relearn all he learned. He was having a hard time finding the courage to ask her, but if he wanted to keep seeing her he needed to at least ask. Lucy was upstairs; she wanted to get away from all the attention. He took the extra paper and walked up stairs. He opened his door to see Lucy was sitting on the bed with her palms also on the bed with her arms upon against her side. She turned her head looking at Mike with a curious look. Mike gave her a nervous smile then smiled back. Mike walked over and sat down. He took a deep breath.

"Mike. Is this what you are worried about?" Lucy asked placing her index finger on the paper. Mike gulped. "Mike of course I will." She said. "It's not for three weeks, but since we had to fix a few things we can work for two hours each day, longer if needed. But for now let's just." She said nuzzling her face into his neck. Mike pushed her off. She looked at him with surprise.

"No Lucy, we can't do it remember." Mike frowned.

"Mike… I am just showing some affection… sorry I like to show my love." She said crossing her arms glaring at the floor.

"You were one who said it was too physical!"

"No I said I was sick touching your private area. If you don't want snuggle and hug each other like we used to then…" her tone became sad. "Then I guess I have to get used to it…" She sat up walked into the bathroom closing the door.

"Lucy if you…" cut off himself off. He was to say that if was to pleasure herself to thought of him… "No" he thought. "She did that after I stop being her friend." Did he really make her feel that way? "No this is what she wanted…" Mike got up and walked over to the bathroom. He could hear voices. He cracked it open it saw Lucy sitting on the toilet but the sit and lid were both down. He could see large amount of black. He from the voice he knew that was Fury. He could some tears in Lucy's eyes. Mike felt a pang of guilt when Fury gave her a hug.

"I am sorry I don't have fur."

"It's ok… at least you…" Lucy said her voice was weak and sad. "Did Fury replace me? No they are related… but maybe Fury replaced me in the physically showing love…he doesn't have fur. Yet… what I am doing… I am that stupid that any form of contact from her makes me… She has done a lot for me. And she still is going to… I love her… I should just suck it up! Boner or no boner if she wants to snuggle, hug, or nuzzled against each other then I should be more than happy too! She deserves love and to be shown it!" Mike thought. He opened the bathroom door. It was only Lucy. He walked you her. She looked up at him her face still wet. He lowered himself those their eyes were level. He placed a hand on each shoulder then he leaned her forward and hugged her. She hugged him back immediately. They walked back to bed as Lucy wiped away her tears. Mike held Lucy in his arms and for a while she just leaned against him. She started feeling better. She thought that was nice of him. She started to nuzzle her face into his neck but she opened her eyes and pulled her head away when their eyes met.

"Lucy, go ahead." Mike said smiling. Lucy hesitated then started nuzzling his neck again. Mike had to admit he liked when she nuzzled her face into his neck. Mike started getting aroused, but he didn't care he pushed it to the back if his mind. All that matter that Lucy was happy and felt loved.


	37. Overcoming

**Author's Note:** Wow. This update came pretty quick eh? I am not going to say the road block is gone, because I don't want to jinx this. Regardless enjoy! ^.^

* * *

Lucy was pacing back and forth. She was downstairs at her house. Mike asked her to wait downstairs while he got a surprise ready. Before had a chance to tell Mike he didn't owe her anything he had already ran upstairs. Lucy was wondering what Mike could be planning finally about five minutes he called her upstairs. She opened her door she saw Mike standing right outside the bathroom with a smile. She curiously walked over to Mike. He took her hand still smiling let her into the bathroom. She grew big eyed at the sight of the bathtub (also the shower) filled with water. Lucy started to shake. She could feel her knees get weaker. She started to lose her footing. She expecting to fall backward, but Mike was behind her holding her up. "Lucy you ok?" Lucy was starting to black out. She felt a shake. She snapped awake seeing she was leaned back looking at Mike's face. He faced showed shame. "Lucy… I want to do something I should have done a long time ago."

"What? Mike?" Lucy said panicking as her tried to get back on her feet, but her knee were still weak from the sight of water. "Mike, please don't drown me! I am—" She felt a shake.

"What? I would never!" Mike shook his head, remembering there was a time when he considered it. "Lucy I want to help you get over your fear of water." Mike said. "Lucy, I am right her. I won't you drown I promise. Here we can just put one foot in, how does that sound?" Mike said trying to sound confident. Mike helped Lucy step over and cautious lift her foot over the rim.

"Mike I can't do this!"

"Lucy… it's my fault you're afraid of water—"

"No Mike it's my fault! I am the one who jumped it."

"No, you said I didn't have anything to prove. Lucy I will help you. If not because owe, but because I love you." He said giving her a kiss on the cheek. She smiled weakly blushing. Her smiled turned to a frown in a second as she felt her foot became submerged. She closed her and squeezed her hands. She opened her eyes realizing she was squeezing Mike's hands. "I got you Lucy." Lucy surprised Mike by stepping in with her other foot. He could feel her trembling. "Lucy, are you ok? We don't have to go that fast.

"This isn't that bad…" Lucy said almost nervously laughing.

"You want to call it good or keep going? I mean. For today."

"Mike why do want to help me? And just because you love me."

"Well... I think it isn't fair that you are afraid of water. Now I don't plan to completely get rid of it, because I have a little fear of it myself. I want you to be comfortable enough to be around it or even in it… ok I like being in the water and it is fun. I want you to have some of that. And Tess invited us all to come to her pool over the summer… Ok… umm…" Mike started turning red.

"Come on Mike you can tell me." Lucy said in a calm and comforting voice.

"I kinda of… want… to… see you in a…"

"Bikini, Mike?" Lucy asked curiously as Mike turned a dark red. "Mike if you really want to see me in one that bad. You don't have to help me overcome my fear. I would happy to do that for you." Lucy said.

"It is just a min—"

"Minor reason?" Lucy asked teasingly.

"Yeah." Mike couldn't hide his embarrassed not matter how hard he tried.

"Wait? If you going to use a bath… Mike I am not wearing and swimwear!"

"So?"

"MIKE! I would like to keep some things from you!"

"What you got scars or something?

"God! Are you that stupid?" Lucy regretted it as soon as she said it. "Mike I am sorry! You're not stupid! Mike I am sorry please don't be made! Mike please!"

"I am sorry Lucy. I am not sure what you could want to kept from me? Lucy I am going to drown you. Don't you trust me?"

"Mike I…"

"Your that god damn afraid of water you think I am going to kill you with it? Or worse torture you?" Mike sighed. "Ok can you enlighten me as to what you want to 'keep' from me?"

"Mike I would rather not have you see… "

"I have seen your boobs. You remember? You even—"

"Yeah I know, but..."

"Ok. Lucy. I was planning at staring at you." Mike laughed. "I was going to hold your hand. You're not bathing."

"What?"

"No, I am just trying to get you comfortable around water. So you want to sit down. Here Lucy, look at my eyes. I will be looking into yours. Actually wait I am going to let go with one hand to grab the towel behind me ok?" Mike said. Lucy nodded still nervous around the water. Mike set the towel down on the floor. "Ok Lucy I am going to looking at your eyes ok. Not anywhere else; I promise. If you start blacking out or getting scared let me know I will keep my eyes on you and lift you up and wrap the towel around you ok?" Lucy nodded she gulped as she lower herself. "Ok I can look into your eye you are going to not look at my face."

"Ok…" She said as she felt the warm water touch her bottom. She stopped.

"You want out?"

"No I just need to…"

"Ok. Let me know you want to go lower." Mike said. Lucy didn't like the feel of the water against her butt. She gulped against lowering herself so her waist was submerged. She felt the water move around her. "Feels weird huh?" Mike asked. She turned her head. So far he kept his promise. She spent several minutes with the water at this height of her body. She hate this water moving around and touching her private area. She started lowering herself till butt reached the bottom of the tub. The water was just above her boobs. "You at the bottom?" Mike asked.

"Yea…."

"I could have put more water. Up to your neck, but well I am surprised you went this far."

"Mike I think I ready to have the water go up higher."

"That is why your hand is trembling." Mike teased rubbing his nose against hers.

"What we will do is everyday get this far. If you feel comfort and I think so too, then we will put more water in. Once your comfort with it at your neck—Hey Lucy! Stay with me!" Lucy was starting to black out at the thought of water around her neck. "Lucy!" He grabbed the towel lifted her up and wrap her cold body with the towel. He wrapped his arms around the towel wrapped around her hugging her. "Lucy I am here you out of the water!" He started to rub against her giving her some warmth. SMACK. "Ow! What the hell Lucy? Lucy?" Lucy had passed out. He carefully moving her sitting her on the toilet he grabbed some towels and placed them on the bed. He came back and laid Lucy on the towels Mike placed on the bed. The towel she was wrapped in unwrapped. Mike closed his eyes. He grabbed the towel wrapping it back around. Mike was miserable he was so horny. Mike moved around the towel so it wouldn't unwrap again. He could feel his hornyness. He wanted so badly to have sex. His girlfriend was lying on the bed naked and wet. Jordan was outside, her mother was grocery shopping, and Lucy was passed out. He could do it and no one would know. What if he got her pregnant…?

_Lucy was onto of Mike as they were making out. They were both aroused and horny. Their privates were touching. Their privates weren't in position to have sex but they weren't far off. They were alone of course. Or so they thought. Mike's mom was just coming home to grab something, when she heard sounds upstairs. She walked up stairs to her horror as the two teenagers seemed lost in their hormones. But this time Mike was onto. He perked his ears looking over to see his mother in the door way. Embarrassed, he rolled off the bed onto the floor out of his mother's sight. _

_Mike was walking down the stairs. He cleaned up in his bathroom while Lucy did downstairs. Mike could see Lucy sitting with her head and ears dropped staring at her lap. He sat down. _

_ "What were to two thinking? Oh wait you weren't!" his mother sounded furious._

_ "Yeah we were! We were both aware!"_

_ "Were you? Whose idea was it?"_

_ "No one's we just ended up—"_

_ "Did you ask her?" she said pointing to Lucy who was still staring at her lap._

_ "She is could have said no."_

_ "She didn't did she?" _

_ "Well no…"_

_ "What if you did and she got pregnant? Is that little amount of fun worth the risk? It is worth burdening her with a baby to take care of?"_

_ "…"_

_ "That is what I thought"_

_ "No."_

_ "Excuse me? Michael?" She looked at her son. Lucy looked up at Mike tears and fear in her eyes._

_ "I wouldn't"_

_ "Wouldn't what?"_

_ "If she had baby. I wouldn't abandon her." He said standing up and walking over to her. He gave her a hug. "I would help her take of it."_

Mike knew it wasn't fair to her as he flushed the toilet watching his lust go down the drain in a spiral. He walked back out of her bathroom. She was sitting up. Mike walked over to her. "Lucy I am sorry…"

"Mike… thank you."

"For what?"

"For the toilet instead of me."

"What?"

"Mike I didn't black out for that long. I saw you walking into the bathroom."

"But Lucy…"

"Mike I am no ready…"

"Lucy I am going to do anything unless you are ready."

"Thank you Mike." Lucy said giving Mike a kiss on the cheek.


	38. School is Out but We are still Learning

**Author's Notes: **Enjoy these 3,425 words. If it looks messy, I apologize. I don't really have the time to proof read it as well as I want to. Will all my work, try to make sense of my typos. I generally reproof read the next day or a couple of days later to make sure it is errorless. Anyway like I said below the line is 3,425 words. So enjoy Cheers! ^.^

* * *

"How's that?"

"It's not that bad. I actually kind of like it." Lucy said. It had been three weeks since she first tried to get over her fear of water. Mike was surprised by her progress. He was sitting on her bed, while she was in her bathroom, in the bathtub all by herself. She was actually bathing. Mike was sitting grumbling with his boner as he could hear the water gently splashing over her body. "Oh Mike."

"Yes Lucy?" Mike tried hard hide he was upset.

"If you can make I promise I will do something nice."

"What do I have to promise?"

"Ok… you to promise two things."

"What are they?"

"Mike, I feel really bad…"

"About what?"

"You're horny as hell."

"Thanks."

"Mike… I don't know… I don't have what happened….happen again. But I think if you promise me some things I think we can do this."

"Do what?"

"Mike you can come in here."

"WHAT?"

"Only if! You promise to keep your eyes close."

"Ok that kind of ruins the point."

"And you have to promise not to go crazy about this….again."

"So I enjoy it this one time and that is it?"

"Yeah…"

"Fine" Me grumbled walking over the bathroom he closed his walking in. He felt a hand take his. "You're standing up aren't you?"

"Maybe… any way on the toilet." Lucy said. Mike sat the toilet. He heard the bathroom door lock. "You promised… remember?"

"Yes. I wouldn't go crazy I promise."

"It's been awhile I hope I can still do it."

"Do WHAAAaaT?" Mike stiffened. "Are you really?"

"Yes Mike, I am naked and wet on my knees with my hand wrapped your ****! "

"I am… god I don't know what to say. Can I?"

"What? Mike...?" Lucy said nervously.

"Put my hand on the back of your head?"

"Why?"

"Or your shoulder?"

"Why?"

"I just want ok?"

"Ok.." Lucy said as Mike placed his hand on her shoulder. "I am still good at this?"

"How can you not…. GOD!"

"What is wrong?" she let go.

"I don't remember being that good."

"Maybe I should stop…."

"Ok then. It was YOUR idea!" Mike snapped.

"I just wanted to do something nice…"

"Lucy, you willing to do that is more meaningful to me than you actually going it."

"Mike I am going to continue." She said.

"Ok…"

"God. Mike I am naked and wet on my knees. I thought you would be hornier."

"I can only imagine what you look like naked…" He felt her cold wet body rub against his"

"There does that make it better?"

"You got your hand on it you tell me!" Mike said. KNOCK KNOCK. Mike froze.

"Lucy, are you ok in there? And do you know where Mike went?"

"We are fucked!" Mike thought. "Yeah… God poor Lucy. I can't imagine how she feels now.

"He is in here with me…"

"What the fuck are you stupid Lucy!" Mike screamed in his thoughts.

"Why?"

"I started to have a panic attack! He is in here holding my hand. He has his eyes closed."

"Oh God she hasn't even tried to open the door. If Lucy was telling the truth there would be no reason to lock the door." Mike panicked in his thoughts.

"Ok. Well I would like you two to get in bed soon." And with that she walked away not even touching the door. Mike's heart was still pumping. Mike felt cold fur on this stomach.

"Mike what I am doing?" Lucy sobbed.

"You can let go me… or at least my…. There come on sit on my lap…"

"Ok" she sat her cold bare butt on his lap crushing his manhood. He felt lift up slightly and move it the sitting down. She leaned against him shivering. He wrapped his arms around rocking her gently.

"How about we dry you off?" Mike said reaching for a towel wrapping it around her.

"Mike what about…your…."

"Forget about it. I am more worried about you." Mike said. Lucy sat up and dried off.

"Mike I…"

"What Lucy?"

"Mike can I sleep next to you?"

"You always do." Mike chuckled.

"No this is different."

"How so?"

"Like this…" Lucy said pressing against him.

"Nuuuakkkkkeeeeedd?"

"That sounds stupid…"

"If you want Lucy I am ok with that. I sleep with my eyes open though." Mike laughed.

"Mike I probably should get dressed now."

"Lucy! God hold do I put this. It's every guy's dream to sleep with a naked girl… If you want you can sleep naked in the bed and will sleep on the floor."

"No!" she said pulling his arm. "I want to sleep with you…"

"Really?"

"I can just get dressed."

"Lucy. Do what you want. I will be fine either way."

"Mike I want to grow more secure about myself."

"Oh. That makes sense now. So you want to get dressed brush your teeth and…. Lucy where did you go?"

"Well if I am going to sleep like this why don't I brush my teeth."

"This is going to make you more comfortable around me?"

"I hope so. Once I am under the blankets Mike you can open your eyes." She said spitting into the sink. "Here is your tooth brush and paste she said.

Mike didn't know if he wanted his eyes to be open. The bathroom light was bright. He put down this tooth brush and walked out of the bathroom. "Of course she is sitting up so the blanket barely covers her boobs" Mike thought shaking his head. "What make her think to sleep naked?" he thought sliding under the blankets. "It seems so not Lucy. Is it because I got her in the bathtub now she wants to push herself further?"

"Mike is it ok if I"

"Get out and get dressed if you not comfortable sleeping and snuggling."

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok with it…." Mike could hear some fear in her tone.

"Lucy… are you sure you want to do this?" Mike asked and she rubbed up against him laying her head down on the pillow.

"As long as we don't have sex..."

"Are you ok with me sleeping naked?

"Umm…"

"Right now."

"I don't know." She sounded distressed.

"You don't care do you? You don't care to tell me I mean. Is sex that only thing you limiting me to?"

"Mike…" Lucy said sounding scared.

"Lucy come closer." Mike said calmly. Lucy moved over a little till she was touching Mike. He lifted her up placing an arm under her and the other one over her. He hugged her. "As long as I can hold you I don't care."

Mike took a deep breath. Today was the last school day. They did nothing but party in all his classes. But after school he had to take his math test. It was in the middle of taking his big test, if he failed this he was going to fail math. He took his time with each problem remembering what Lucy taught him. Lucy. He groaned. He longed for this to end. He wanted to be with Lucy. He finished the page he was one. He could see there were at least 3 left. He was the only one left that came to take the test. Mike groaned. He really just wanted to be with Lucy. He didn't care if he shoveling shit, he just wanted to be with her. Mike heard the class room open, but he didn't bother to look up. He heard a girl whispering but barely make out what she said.

"Is it ok if I wait here quietly?"

"Sure as long as you don't bother his test taking I don't see why not." His teacher whispered. Mike finished and flipped the page, two more. He reached for his calculator. He remember when he first pulled it out today it had a note on it.

_"Good luck today on your test! Love Lucy 3"_

Looking at his calculator made him feel worse. He punched in some numbers. It didn't take him long to finish this page. He sighed one more. The last page had one problem on it. It was long division. Mike banged his head quietly on the desk. He hated long division. No matter how hard she tried Lucy just couldn't get Mike to understand it. He looked at it. He groaned he looked up. He saw his teacher with his head down grading tests and, next to his desk was Lucy standing her with her hands behind her back as she leaned on part of his teacher's desk. She normal face, but she also had on the scarf that he gave her. She gave him a little smile. Mike looked down at his paper. He was debating on just turning it in with the last problem unanswered. He looked back up at Lucy again. She looked calm and patient. Mike figured she would stay as long as he did. He started to cock his head sideways. Lucy gave him a confused look. It snapped into place. Mike looked down and started writing it is like everything she said about long division finally clicked. It took him less than a minute to get an answer. He flipped that page and walked up to his teacher's desk. He handed to his teacher. Mike felt Lucy place a hand on his shoulder he felt some comfort. His teacher gave a quick flip through nodding from time to time. He stopped on the last page. Mike started sweating. He chuckled.

"Mike, I am sorry. This page wasn't supposed to be on the test, but since you did I will give extra credit for it, I am rather impressed that is something you will learn next year. We just start to cover it this year. Well Mike I will send you a letter with your final grade and I'll send this test with you, so you know what you need to work on. I think I won't be seeing you in class next year." His teacher said. Mike took a sigh of a relief.

Outside of the school a few minutes later, Mike and Lucy were walking together. "Thank you Lucy" Mike stopped and face Lucy. She faced him as well. "I couldn't have done it without so thank you." He said hugging her. After he let go Lucy smiled and giggled. "What is so funny?"

"Oh nothing." He said grabbing him by his scarf. "Just I am all yours till midnight." Lucy said pulling him against her.

"Oh what you mean by that?" Mike started sweating.

"You go deaf?" Lucy giggled.

"No, but…"

"I will do whatever you want" she said smiling. Mike saw no sign of fear in that statement.

"Ok then….will you carry me home I am tired." Mike said jokingly. Mike made a face and Lucy tried to pick up him. "I was joking! Gosh Lucy I don't want you hurt your back!"

"Well I said anything."

"Can we go behind that bush and have sex till midnight?" Mike asked. Lucy looked at the bush than back at Mike.

"If you want to…" Lucy said. Mike could tell her confidence was starting to fade.

"Ummm Lucy?"

"Yes Mike?" she said calmly.

"I was joking."

"Oh?" Lucy said. Mike thought she sounded disappointed. "Maybe she is, but disappointed that fact all I seem to want to do is screw with her head." Mike thought.

"How about we walk home?" Mike was startled as he rose off the ground.

"So much for not wanting to walk!" Fury chuckled.

"What?"

"I can carry you." Fury said having Mike sit on his shoulder.

"Ok?" Mike said. As Fury started off with Lucy not far behind.

"How about a romantic dinner for two?" Fury asked teasingly.

"Well I was thinking about—"

"How about we stop by and get a new game? And have some pizza? While I give you a nice shoulder massage?" Lucy suggested.

"You're joking right?"

"You see that face! You see anything other than seriousness on her face. Lucy, stop giggling your ruining my point!" Fury frowned.

"Sorry." Lucy was having a hard time not laughing.

Mike was nice and relaxed. He was sitting on the floor while Lucy was behind him rubbing his shoulders. Mike thought Lucy would have gotten tired by now, but Mike was enjoying it too much to say anything. Lucy's hands were sore from rubbing so long. She was glad that had pizza for dinner; the grease was still on her hands making it a bit easier to massage Mike. Mike started to notice Lucy was rubbing as hard.

"Lucy, thanks that was a good massage." He said stretching. "How you go wash your hands?" Lucy got up and went into the bathroom. Mike had not been taking advantage of this 'I am yours', and he planned to start now. Since she was wearing the scarf her ribbon had to be somewhere. He found he heard Lucy turn off the sink. "Make sure they are good and dry." Mike said walking towards the bathroom. Mike was behind her. He was about to tie her wrists with her ribbon, but he stopped.

_Mike was sitting under the tree like normal. He wanted some time to himself. His throat still hurt from yesterday. "Why does Lucy always have to pick a fight with me?" Mike asked aloud. He saw his friends walking towards him. He rolled his eyes; he didn't want to put up with this. He saw Sue, Daisy and Amaya smiling. He wondered what they wanted._

_ "Oh Mike you forget what today is?"_

_ "Sure I forgot. Now just tell me and leave me be ok?"_

_ "Wow what crawled up your ass and died?"_

_ "I am not in the mood, I am still pissed off from yesterday." Mike said he thought he heard a quiet whimper, but he just ignored it._

_ "What are you so upset about?"_

_ "If you can't tell by my voice my throat is still sore, from arguing with Lucy. So I am very pissed my throat hurts and you making it worse!" Mike croaked._

_ "Well we just wanted to give you a present." Sue gave a piece of ribbon a small yank._

_ "Ok then? I didn't mean to snap at you I am just pissed off at Lucy for yesterday."_

_ "Oh. This present will be even better!" Daisy said almost sinisterly. _

_ "Happy Birthday Mike." Sue and Daisy said and they moved a side Sue give another yank as Lucy fell forward on her knees. Mike stared in awe. Sue had in her hand one end of the ribbon; the other end was around Lucy's wrists._

_ "She is all yours Mike." Sue said placing her end in Mike's hand. The three walked off leaving Mike and Lucy alone. Lucy looked at the ground in front of Mike. Mike took a minute to taken in what was before him. He lifted Lucy's chin to see her face. Her face had the expression of fear and guilt. _

_ "Mike?" He heard Lucy say, but her lips didn't move._

_ "…?"_

_ "Mike?" he saw her lips just trembled as if she was going to cry._

_ "Lucy?"_

_ "MIKE!" SMACK_

Mike shook his head. He was back to the present. He saw Lucy's face inches from his.

"Are you ok?" she started rubbing is face. "I did mean to…" She looked at the ground. Mike felt his cheek. He was daydreaming and she slapped him back into reality. He hugged Lucy.

"It's ok Lucy, I shouldn't be daydreaming anyway." Mike said.

"Why do you have my ribbon?" Lucy asked.

"Uhhh I was…" He looked to into her face; it showed curiosity, then he changed showing the same fearful and regretful face.

"Mike?" He blinked her face was curious. "Are you ok? You look like you saw a ghost or something."

"Oh. It's nothing…"

"I suppose this ribbon is here for me? Are you remembering that one time?"

"Drop it! I don't want to talk about!" Mike snapped.

"Ok that sounds good to me. You want to play some video games or something?"

"Actually I have something else I want to do."

"Oh…k?"

"Come on." Mike said leaving the bathroom. He stopped by the bed. "Lucy can you sit on the bed?"

"Yeah of course." She said sitting on the bed. "What next?"

"Just sit there."

"OK?"

"I just want to take in how lucky I am to have you."

"Awe Mike, that is really sweet."

"Lucy I want to kiss you."

"Haha when have I ever said no to that?"

"This is different."

"How so?"

"I don't want you to kiss back." He said kissing. As Mike kissed her, he could feel her trembling. He knew she was fighting the want to kiss him. She pushed him off.

"Mike seriously! Something is bothering you! Tell me what it is!"

"So much for your mine!" Mike snapped. Lucy started to tremble. Mike just glared at her.

"Fine…" she said weakly.

Four Hours later.

Lucy got off the bed on her knees and starting sucking. Mike patted her head "good girl." "GAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Mike screamed. He woke up sweating hard. He looked over at Lucy he saw the back of her head. She was still asleep. Mike sat "What the fuck? What is wrong with me?" He got out of bed his heart still racing. "What sick nightmare was that?" Mike heard some groaning. He turned around Lucy sat up rubbing her eyes. She looked tired.

"Something wrong Mike?" Lucy asked tired her eyes barely open.

"Nothing just a nightmare"

"That's why you're shaking and covered in sweat." Lucy said yawning.

"It was a bad nightmare."

"Come over here." Lucy order sleepily. Mike walked to her side of the bed. "Now why don't you tell me" she yawned. "About your nightmare."

"Ok… you were giving me… oral…" Mike said ashamed.

"What is so bad about that?" Lucy yawned. Mike looked at her with complete disbelief. "I thought you like my singing?"

"No! oral! Oral sex?"

"I was singing while were having sex?" Lucy asked yawning.

"Oh my god you are such a prude! I was fucking you mouth!" Mike almost yelled. Lucy just gave him a sleepy look.

"That's nice." She yawned laying her head back on her pillow.

"If it is so nice how about we do it now?" Mike asked annoyed.

"Do we have to now? I am tired Mike."

"Yes now." Mike growled. Lucy sat up rubbing her eyes.

"Ok what do I do?" she asked blinking sleepily.

"Open your mouth." Mike said pulling down his pants. KNOCK. Mike looked up. He saw Lucy hit her head on the bed post. She was rubbing the back of her head.

"Ouch I am awake now I guess." Lucy grew big eyed at the sight of Mike's manhood. She covered her eyes. "What the hell you sicko?"

"You said ok."

"Ok to what?"

"Oral!"

"I don't want to wake my mother. Can't I sing another time?"

"Oh my god! We can be quiet." Mike was growing more annoyed.

"Fine."

"Good open up your mouth"

"Fine" She opened her mouth rolling her eyes. Mike moved up on the bed. Lucy shoved him back.

"What the hell get that out of my face!" Lucy barked.

"You said yes."

"Not you shoving that in my mouth! You put in I will bite in off and feed it to you."

"That is what oral is I put in your mouth!" Mike pulled up his pants furious he saw an expression of being lost on Lucy's face. "Lucy?"

"Oh my god!" She hugged Mike crying.

"Lucy, I wasn't planning on it!"

"No Mike it isn't that…"

"What is it?"

"While you isolated from the rest of us. I was sending the night at Paulo's and… I was sad and crying and he asked me if questions, then he asked I don't know why, but he asked me if I would give him oral. I thought he meant singing, so I promised him I would and now I am scared!" She buried her wet face into his chest.

"Lucy, listen I won't let him do that, or anyone for that matter." Mike said. Lucy looked up tears still in her eyes. "Including this guy." Mike said pointing to himself.

"I am so stupid!" Lucy said.

"What?"

"I am supposed to be comforting you, and here you are…"

"Lucy, I get to comfort you. That brings me comfort."

"Mike"

"Yeah?"

"You got a text from Tess."


	39. MetaNightmare

"Oh"

"I am going back to bed." Lucy yawned pulling the blankets over her and closing her eyes. Mike sighed he picked up his phone. He read the text.

_Hey Mike, it's Tess. LOL who else would it be? I just wanted 2 know if u and Lucy r coming to my place over the summer. If u r coming, RSVP. U both are welcome 2 come over anytime past noon. Just RSVP 1st. Cya then._

Mike completely forgot about that. Mike didn't even ask Lucy if she wanted to go. Mike looked over at Lucy. She was fast asleep. Mike texted back to Tess.

_Tess, it's Mike. I would like to come , but I have not asked Lucy yet, I will ask her at breakfast. If she doesn't want to come don't count me coming… _Mike looked over at Lucy. As far as he knew all his friends were going to be there. As much as he loved her, he did want to send time with others. _Actually I might come whether or not Lucy wants to. I will let you know after breakfast. Thanks either way. Mike._ Mike sent the text. He was still all sweaty from his nightmare. He climbed onto the laid right behind Lucy snuggling with her. It was too hot for Mike to sleep under the blankets so he just lay onto of them. He quickly drifted to sleep.

Mike was surrounded by beautiful roses. He took in there scent. He stared in horror as they grew in size wrap around Mike stabbing him. "Mike. Mike. Mike! Mike now!" Mike could hear. "Damn in it Mike now!" Mike open his eyes. "Get off the blankets I need to pee!" Lucy barked.

"Good morning to you too." Mike grumbled.

"Mike, please get off the blankets. I have to pee badly!"

"Why are you such a bitch?" Mike asked annoyed not even fully awake. Mike felt a hard knee to his manhood then a hard punch to the face. He rolled back in pain. Lucy pulled off the covers running into the bathroom. "Damn it!" Mike groaned in pain. Mike got up and slammed open the bathroom door. "Why are you such a bitch?"

"Mike get out I am peeing." Lucy said giving Mike a cold look. Mike walked up her glaring.

"Mike stop!" Lucy said.

"BITCH!"

"I have to pee first thing in the morning. Sorry!"

"You're such an ungrateful bitch."

"Next time I pull down my panties and piss on you!"

"Haha!"

"Why are you such a jerk this morning?"

"I am the jerk?" Mike asked annoyed. "I am the one yelling and hitting! God! You still that same!"

"Shut up! Why are you acting like this? Are you still upset about last night? Mike you wouldn't move and I don't want piss my panties AGAIN!"

"You are so selfish!" Mike growled.

"Mike, what is going on! You're scaring me."

"Good then you stop acting like a bitch!"

"Ok. How I am a…bitch?"

"You kicked me in the dick you!" Mike yelled.

"You wo—"

"So that makes it ok?"

"What the hell! You wouldn't move and I needed to pee!"

"YEAH!" Mike got in Lucy face. SMACK. Mike dropped Lucy falling backwards. Lucy pulled up her panties running into the bedroom coming back with Mike's scarf. He tied his wrists above him then that to the door knob. Lucy was surprise he was still unconscious.

"What hell has gotten in to him?" Lucy said sitting on the floor facing Mike. He blinked open his eyes.

"What happened why does my head hurt?"

"Because I am bitch remember?"

"What?"

"Don't play dumb!" Lucy said holding back tears.

"Why I am tied up?"

"Your being a jerk!"

"You started it!"

"I barely made it to toilet!"

"God"

"Mike stop! This isn't fun or funny! So knock it off. I am sorry… I shouldn't have hit you… especially in the private area I am sorry." Her ears drooped with shame. "Mike? If you I untied what are the chances you tied me up?" Lucy asked.

"HIGH!" Mike growled.

"Why are you acting like this?"

"THAT FUCKEN HURT! It still hurts!"

"What do you want me to do? Put a band aid on it?"

"How about you get me an ice pack and untied me?"

"So you can just tie me? I don't think so! But I will get that ice pack." Lucy said getting up and walking towards the exit. She fell on the face as Mike tripped her. He kicked her hard in the womanhood three times.

"How does that feel?" Mike shouted. Lucy didn't move. "Huh? Answer me! Lucy?" Mike's anger was starting to die down. "Lucy?"

"Mike…." Mike heard weakly.

"Yes?" Mike said. "Yes? What?" Lucy used the counter to herself up. She staggered as she walked out the bathroom with her legs together. She fell down once she exited the bathroom. All Mike's anger from Lucy hitting him hard in the manhood was not gone, replaced with regret. Lucy finally got back up and exited the room. Mike waited until Lucy came back with and ice pack between her legs and one in her hand.

"This numbs the pain for me. I don't care what it does for you!" Lucy said dropping the ice pack on Mike's lap. The cold burned. Mike squirmed in pain. Lucy placed her hand down on it. "If you want it removed then tell me why you are you angry this morning. Mike just squirmed in pain. "Mike? Please talk to me." Lucy said lifting up the ice pack.

"I don't know… I guess when hit me in the dick it hurt, but the punch to the face… you haven't done that in a long time. I guess it triggered something."

"Mike wake up."

"What?"

"Mike wake up I need to pee."

"Is this a joke?"

"Are you awake you talking in your sleep? You pinning me down and I can't get out of bed!"

"What?" Mike opened his eyes. He was lying on the bed he saw he was on top of Lucy.

"Can you please get off me?"

"If you don't hit me the—"

"What? Why would I hit you? Mike I just don't want to pee on myself."

"Sorry." Mike said rolling off her.

"Mike, are you ok?" Lucy said getting up. "You were tossing and turning a lot."

"I guess that explains why I was on you… Lucy?"

"I am in the bathroom give me minute" Lucy called from the bathroom after a flush and running of the sink Lucy came out the bathroom. "Mike, are you ok? You look really tired."

"God I had dream within a dream!"

"Really?"

"Yeah I dreamed I was in a meadow with rose they started stabbing which turned out to you poking me to wake up. Then we got into this huge fucken fight! We are complete jerks to each other and…"

"So you really don't think I am bitch?" Lucy asked a little sadness in her tone.

"No! I don't think that at all." He said as he got the bed.

"I was a little worried." Lucy said.

"Was talking in my sleep?"

"Mike you were yelling! God I was scared. You were swinging you fists. I was afraid you going to hit me!"

"I am sorry. I don't know why I have been having these nightmares."

"Well as long as they are just nightmares." Lucy said giving Mike a little hug.

"Three, two, one—"

"What are you count—" Lucy was interrupted by her stomach.

"That" Mike laughed.

"Oh yeah…"

"You want to go eat breakfast?"

"Yeah" Lucy said as Mike led the way downstairs. Lucy's mother was flipping pancakes. She gave a Mike a confused look as he sat down. "Did she hear my yelling too?" Mike thought. He guessed so judging by the fact Jordan was standing behind him.

"Good morning everyone…" Mike said nervously.

"Mike you look you saw a ghost." Lucy said.

"I think Jordan's going to make me into one."

"So mind telling what all the movement was last night?" Jordan asked.

"Oh… well…I…"

"He was having nightmares last night." Lucy said.

"Those must have been some bad nightmares. I think the neighbors probably hear it." Jordan said sitting down.

"Yeah he was yelling in his sleep! Scaring the crap out of me." Lucy said as her mother placed a plate with pancakes on it in front of Lucy."

"Oh Lucy!"

"Yeah Mike?"

"I have been meaning to ask you since last night."

"Care to ask?"

"I was wondering…" Mike felt like needed to pee a river. "I need use the bathroom hold that thought!" Mike said running the bathroom. He lifted up the seat and relieved himself.

"Good I need to talk with you when you're finished." Mike heard a voice.

"Hard to finish with someone in here."

"I can make you hold for an hour or two. I mean literally!"

"Can you leave for a sec?"

"Sure" with that Mike was alone. He finished about to flush. "Not yet I want to talk first."

"What Fury?"

"Having nightmares?"

"You sick bastard!"

"Listen you little shit! I am not making you have those! Someone else is!"

"Who?"

"His name is Expale. You will hopefully never meet him. But he is causing you to have these. "

"Great can you make them stop?"

"Right now? …I don't think you want me to."

"Why?" Mike crossed his arms.

"For the time being those 'nightmares' have to go somewhere. If not you then who?"

"Who?"

"Take a guess."

"Not Lu—"

"Yes they become hers. I am working and getting rid of them so neither of you have to have them."

"Oh"

"He gave them to you thinking I would rid you if them, then they go to her I can't give them back to you… So that is why he attacked you. He personally doesn't care about you he wants to hurt her."

"Why?"

"My blood runs through her veins! He can't hurt me! Directly. Now go back and join them."

"But" Mike heard the toilet flush. Mike glared at Fury as he washed his hands.

Mike sat back down at the table. Mike reached for the syrup. "Oh not these thoughts again." Mike begged his brain.

"Mike. You wanted to ask me something?"

"OH! Right. About Tess' text. She wanted to know if you and I wanted to go over and hang out at her place. Everyone else will be there."

"That sounds fun."

"Well yeah, but…"

"But what?"

"Everyone will be at or in Tess' pool."

"Oh"

"Yeah so"

"I'll go if you want."

"But!"

"No buts."

Mike felt really awkward. He was in a t-shirt and swim trunks while Lucy was in a summer dress thing. It was the same one she wore last summer. Mike was really hoping to play with Lucy in the pool. They arrived ringing the doorbell. Tess answered the door dripping wet in a bikini. She invited them in leading them to the pool out back. Mike was surprised to see Jessica and Rachel here, since he heard they hated Tess. Lucy walked over and sat in a chair. Mike walked over placing his T-shirt next to her chair. Mike felt disappointed, but he knew he couldn't push her, especially when it came to water. So Mike just jumped in.

"Hey Mikie glad to see you made it!" Daisy said gleefully.

"Yeah."

"You got Lucy to come? Kudos to you Mike." Paulo replied.

"Well it wasn't that hard." Mike looked at Lucy. She had smile in her face. Mike tried to fake a smile.

"Don't worry, David brought his trunks this time!" Paulo laughed as David swam over to them.

"Hey it's Mike! Where is fare maiden Lucy?" David said with sparkling eyes and a charming voice.

"She is over there David." Paulo said titling his head towards Lucy. "But I am sure she didn't come here to the center of attention. SPLASH.

"No, but I am." Tess said laughing. "I am glad you both could make it! Even if she stays out the pool it is nice to see her." Tess said.

"Did you have fun?" Lucy asked as they walked home.

"Yeah it was fun." Mike said. He really wanted Lucy to join him in the pool.

It was the middle of the second week of summer. They had been over at Tess' with their friends almost every day. Mike went upstairs and opened the door forgetting Lucy was changing. Mike closed the door. He cracked it open. She had her back to him. She was tying the strings of a bikini top. "Did wear it every day?" Mike thought as he walked back down stairs. Lucy came downstairs shortly after him. She was still wearing that dress. They walked over to Tess'. Once again Lucy sat on a chair and watched everyone. As everyone was having fun a butler told Tess the ice cream truck was stopping by. Tess offered to buy everyone ice cream. Everyone left for ice cream except Mike and Lucy. Mike was just swimming back and forth. Tess and everyone were coming back into the house. Mike was getting mad. He wanted Lucy join him in the pool. If she was embarrassed to be in front of others she could come in now. Mike wasn't paying attention. SMACK. Mike hit the edge of pool. He lost consciousness from the impact.

"MICHEAL!" Lucy screamed jumping up. Everyone was outside. Mike would drown before anyone got back. Lucy gulped as she went into the pool. She sank to the bottom. She walked over holding her breathe and grabbed Mike pulling him towards the shallow end. After what seemed to be hours, Lucy finally pulled Mike to the three foot end and held him so his head was above water. "Mike wake up!" Lucy said slapping Mike. He didn't respond. "Mike! Mike!" Lucy started to cry as she shook him.

"MICHEAL!" She cried out sobbing. She cried into the top of his head. She was unaware that everyone had come back to see she jump into the pool and pull Mike to the shallow. Lucy thought she felt a movement. She looked at his face. His eyes started to open. "Mike! You're ok!" Lucy said hugging him tightly. It took Mike a moment to figure out he was still in the pool. He looked up to his right. He saw everyone was dry holding ice cream with their eyes open wide. Mike only then noticed Lucy was wet. "Wait! She jumped into the pool at saved me?" Mike thought.

"Mike I thought you were dead!" Lucy sobbed.

"Well I am not thanks to you." Mike said hugging her back.

"Don't ever do that again!"

"What? Swim?"

"NO you smartass! Don't ever…" Lucy was lost in her sobs. Despite being angry and scared, she was happy Mike was ok. Lucy looked up. She saw everyone staring at him. She was completely nervous.

"Lucy?"

"What? Mike!" She turned her attention back to him.

"I thought you were terrified of water."

"Mike! I am!"

"That's why you standing waist high in water." Mike said. "Oh also jumping into the deep."

"Ummm I…"

"Lucy I think you overcame your fear." Mike smiled. Lucy surprised him by getting in his face. Her tone was nasty.

"If you nearly drowned to help me get over my fear, I will beat you!" She whispered.

"That was not my intent."

"Then why?"

"I was pissed after all that time we spend you still would come join me in the water." Mike said annoyed.

"Oh… Mike I am sorry." Lucy said as her ears drooped. Mike wasn't expecting this. "I guess I should at least give it a try…" Lucy said her voice full of shame.

"Lu—"

"No Mike… I am going to go put this wet dress next to your shirt and join you." She said walking out the pool and back over to her chair. Just as she said she lifted up the dress. Mike saw some of the guys, he was pissed at them as they were excepting to see… Mike noticed everyone's face just screamed wow. Mike was a little confused. Water splashed him as Lucy jumped into the pool. She looked beautiful in her blue bikini.


	40. Beauty, Lust, Hurt, and Love

**Author's Notes: Fix the mistake.**

* * *

Mike was speechless as Lucy walked up to him. He was standing there baffled. She looked so beautiful. She gave Mike a hug. Mike wasn't aware of anything around him, but Lucy. She was the center of his attention she was all that mattered. Mike didn't know whether or not to hug her back. He felt he was the luckiest person on Earth. He remembered at a point her hated her. He wanted to be as far away from her as possible, but now they are inseparable. Mike hugged her back. He loved her with all his heart. He was glad she stayed with him. He started to cry, remembering that terrible day.

_ "So are you and Mike getting back together?" Paulo asked._

_ "No... I don't know…" Lucy said._

_ "Oh..."_

_ "I thought…"_

_ "Thought what babe?"_

_ "That you would be happy Mike and I almost broke up…"_

_ "Why would I?" Paulo asked. Lucy looked at him with hurt in her eyes. "Ok ok! I know I was a jerk and tried to… but, I am matured now! I am glad that you two are happy together. I like seeing you happy Lucy. I really do. I am even happier to see you with the boy you truly love the most. You deserve each other." Paulo said grabbing Lucy and putting her head under his arm giving her noogie. _

_ "Paulo stop!" Lucy laughed._

_ "Ok fine you poor sport." Paulo laughing letting her go. "Well I will see you tomorrow!"_

_"Bye" Lucy called out after Paulo._

_"Bye!" he waved, Lucy blushed as Paulo walked off out of sight. Lucy walked into Mike's house. She walked up stairs. She wanted to see Mike. She stopped. She heard voices._

_"Come Mike, don't be shy." Lucy heard a girl's voice._

_"I don't know… what about—"_

_"I am wet, Mike"_

_"Oh….Oh!"_

_"You want to see?"_

_"Maybe…"_

_"You got earn that Minster." Lucy started becoming scared. She peeked in. She froze as tears started rolling down her cheek. _

_"Why are we stopping? You're a great kisser Mike." Jenny said._

_ "Yeah… Really?"_

_ "Yes Mike, what no one ever told you?"_

_ "No" Lucy felt like she had been hit in the gut._

_ "Awe? Really? Well I think you are." Jenny said rubbing Mike's face._

_ "That's really nice to hear." Mike said touching her hand._

_ "So why did we stop?"_

_ "I am not really comfortable"_

_ "What? Why?"_

_ "My dick is being crushed" Mike laughed nervously_

_ "Oh. I am sorry let me move a bit… Is that better?"_

_ "Much—" Mike was cutoff as Jenny kissed him. Lucy's knees started shaking as she watched them make out and start rolling on the floor. _

_ "Oh Mike!" Jenny said stopping. She was currently on top. "It's really hot in here. You don't mind if I remove my shirt do you?"_

_ "Go ahead." _

_ "Don't worry I am wearing a bra, but if you a good boy. I might take that off too." She said dropping her shirt. They went back to making out. Lucy's face was soaked with tears. She was leaning against the doorway. Jenny stopped taking off her panties, but leaving her skirt on. "Oh. Your rock hard not aren't you?"_

_ "Yeah…" Mike blushed._

_ "I bet you could break skulls with it."_

_ "I don't knoooo"_

_ "It feels like it could." Jenny smiled devious._

_ "Ya think?" Mike said turning red._

_ "Mike" She stoped up removing her bra lifting her skirt to her midriff. "I am sweating hard, but my area is wetter." _

_ "Oh!" Mike said._

_"Shall we?" She kissed him again, moving down to his neck and giving it a little nibble. "I don't know if we can."_

_ "What do you mean?"_

_ "You think that could fit in there?"_

_ "I don't know…" Mike said turning a dark red. "Want to—" they stopped. They heard a thumb outside the room. Jenny grabbed her clothes holding them covering her breasts and womanhood. Mike poked his head out hiding his erected manhood behind the door. He saw Lucy lying at the base of the stairs. She looked up at him. She couldn't see her vision was blocked by her tears. She stumbled to her feet and out the door. Mike didn't know it but she fell hitting the concrete. She saw blood coming from her mouth, but she didn't give a care. It didn't hurt, or at least not compared to the emotional pain._

_ "Mike is everything ok?"_

_ "I am not sure…"_

_ "If you're still hard... I am on the pill and have a condom."_

_ "Did you hear that?"_

_ "Hear what?"_

_ "That noise!"_

_ "I stopped because you did."_

_ "Maybe I just seeing and hearing things."_

_ "Probably. Now come back before you're not longer hard and I am dry." Jenny called out. Mike walked back in. "oh… you're soft. Let me fix that she reached out with her tongue."_

_ "What stop!" Mike felt she soft moist tongue. _

_ "I am not going to blow you silly." She stood up positioned herself as she snapped the condom on Mike. _

_ "So" They stopped not exiting the position. The turned their heads to see Lucy in the door way with blood on her chin and neck. "This is why you weren't in a hurry to get back together… If you don't love me anymore more Mike… I would have rather you told me than this… but I guess it really isn't my business… here I want you to have this." Lucy threw the old scarf on the floor. She wiped her eyes and turned leaving them. Mike watched her go. He looked at his old scarf. It brought her comfort and now she tossed it and left it. Mike snapped back to his senses and Jenny continued without him. _

_ "Jenny stop"_

_ "Why? She is gone. She doesn't want you." She stopped touching Mike's cheek. "I do. I love you." She went to kiss him. He pushed her face back. "Mike?" Mike withdrew himself. _

_ "What I am doing… throwing away…"_

_ "No Mike you haven't—"_

_ "Not you! I like you Jenny but—"_

_ "But what?"_

_ "I feel like shit!"_

_ "Why? Does the condom hurt?" _

_ "No. I just betrayed the girl I loved. What I am going! She wanted to dump me because I was so lustful! And now what I am doing instead of changing? Rubbing it in her face. Jenny I am sorry. Get dressed and leave. We have nothing more." Mike said. She walked towards Mike but he stepped back._

_ "Mike I want to at least show I am sorry. I didn't know you were in a relationship." She said. Mike took a step forward. She leaned forward grabbing his wrists. He forced him to the group using her bra to tie his wrists. He struggled until he felt plastic tightly on his manhood. She tied him to the bed. He struggled as she positioned herself. She started going work. Mike struggled but it was no use. Jenny was basically raping him. He sighed. "Enjoy it Mike I know you are." Jenny said. Mike felt physical pleasure. Mike closed his eyes. He had given up._

_ "Get off him you whore!" Mike opened his eyes to Lucy punch Jenny in the face. Lucy was on top of Jenny as they attacked each other. Mike had not withdrawn. As they fought Jenny moved and so did his manhood. Lucy looked back. She gave Jenny a hard shove causing Mike to withdraw. She hit Jenny hard in the face. Jenny got to her feet. She swung and Lucy, but Lucy dodged, only to have a claw rake her face. She cried in pain but socked Jenny in the gut. They exchanged blows until Jenny tripped Lucy causing to fall on her back. Jenny landed on top of Lucy choking her. Mike watched in horror. Lucy started closing her eyes as she was running out of air. Mike gave Jenny a hard kick. Jenny with one hand let out her claws ready to rake Mike where it would hurt. But she took knee to gut then a foot to the chin as she stumbled back. Lucy leaped up continuing her attacks. She kept hitting Jenny forcing her backwards. Jenny fell to her knees. She begged for Lucy to stop. Jenny grabbed her clothes and ran. Lucy walked to see her run out the door. Lucy looked like hell cover in bruises. She had blood on her fur. She looked at Mike with fire in her eyes. Mike looked at his manhood. He couldn't bear to look at Lucy. _

_ "Lucy—"_

_ "Shut up Mike!"_

_ "NO! YOU LISTEN! I am breaking up with you!"_

_ "What?"_

_ "You deserve better! You don't deserve some sex hungry jerk like me. And more importantly I don't deserve someone loving and caring like you. Just leave me… I deserve it and more." Mike said his tone was harsh but he knew he was right. _

_ "Mike…"_

_ "Leave!"_

"Mike?"

"What?" Mike stuttered as reality returned.

"Are you ok?" Lucy asked concern in her eyes. Mike could see everyone was back in the pool or relaxing on the chairs. Lucy was still in a bikini. "Mike?"

"Sorry. I spaced."

"Mike you were 'spaced' for five minutes!"

"Oh… I am sorry."

"I am just glad you are ok." Lucy said "Come on let's not sit around here all day."

"OW!"

"Mike!"

"My head hurts!"

"How bad?" Lucy asked.

"I like I hit a fucken—" Mike cut himself off, he didn't need to snap at her.

"You want go home?" Lucy asked.

"No it's ok! I can just rest on a chair while you have fun."

"Mike no! If you're hurting I should take you home. Come on let's get you dried off and home." Lucy said trying to help Mike up. They were both surprised as Paulo helped lift up Mike.

"Yeah she is right Mike. You should get home. Especially after passing out" Paulo said

"Wait no I spaced!" Mike replied.

"With your eyes closed." Paulo said annoyed.

"Oh god Mike!" Lucy said as Mike's eyes started to close.

"MICHAEL!"

Mike opened his eyes slowly. He felt really comfortable. He took a few moments to realize he was in a bed. He turned his head to this left. Lucy was lying next to him, but she wasn't under the blankets. She was sleeping. She wasn't in a bikini anymore just her general attire, except she was wearing the old scarf. Mike looked up to see and ice pack on his head. He moved his hand around. He remembered blacking out. Shit! WHAT? Mike felt his dry trunks. Mike looked to his right seeing a note.

_ Wake me up if I fall asleep and you need something._

Mike looked back over at Lucy. Will all his nightmares, he had been keeping Lucy up night. He was glad she could actually get some sleep. Mike was hungry. He tried to move, but he noticed Lucy was lying on the blankets. He couldn't get up without waking her. So he laid there with his stomach growling. Mike was getting really hungry. He hit the bed in frustration.

"SHIT!" Mike heard. He saw Lucy scramble off the bed hitting the floor she stood up running to the other side of the bed. She was almost out of breath. "What do you need Mike?" asked almost panting.

"What? I am just hungry that is all."

"Ok! I will be back!" Lucy said running out of the room.

"Wait Lucy! I can… urg!" Mike shouted. He grumbled in anger.

"Don't get up!" Mike heard Lucy call from downstairs. Mike laid there angry and annoyed. About ten minutes later Mike heard Lucy run to the stairs. She had plate with chicken strips on it. "Here you go…" She said breathing hard.

"Damn it Lucy!" Mike shouted.

"What's wrong Mike? You didn't want chicken…" Lucy said her mouth trembling as tears started down her eyes. "I can make you something else." Lucy said her voice was weak.

"Lucy! No! I a mean!" Mike said. Lucy, without a word set the plate next to the bed and turn and left the room. "Lucy!" Mike pounded on the bed. "DAMN IT!" Mike shouted. He got up. The room started spinning. "FUCK!" Mike fell to the ground. "Lucy!" Mike called out. His head was throbbing. Mike managed to his feet. He leaned on what he could till he got the doorway. He looked downstairs. He saw Lucy on the couch. He started down the stairs. He started getting dizzy. He fell down the stairs. He felt something soft and all he was white. He reached out. "Oh a hole!" Mike thought continued. "It's wet on the inside! Maybe I am sticking my hand in her mouth. But this is smaller. I can't even fit my whole hand" Mike thought.

"Lucy, why are you closing your mouth?" Mike asked.

"Mike that isn't my mouth!" Lucy said nervous as can be.

"What? But it is moist and…"

"That is not my mouth!"

"What is it?" Mike asked rubbing the sides with his finger.

"Mikee!" Lucy was standing awkwardly pretty Mike from hitting the ground.

"Are you spitting? There are more liquids."

"Mike that is not my mouth!"

"Your butt?"

"No! guess again." Mike felt Lucy squirm for a sec as he reached further.

"Wait?"

"Mike stop I can't keeping holding up as it is. But doing what you are is making matters worse."

"Doesn't it feel good?" Mike still light headed.

"Mike I am more concerned about dropping you on your head!"

"But..." Mike smiled still lightheaded.

"STOP FUCKEN FINGERING ME!" Lucy screamed.

"WHAT?" BAM. Lucy lost her balance and they fell. He opened his eyes. His head was on her stomach. Mike could feel her trembling.

"Lucy, are you ok? My head still hurts. Why are you shaking?" Mike asked starting to come to his senses.

"Mike that hurts" Lucy whimpered. Mike noticed part of his arm was inside of Lucy.

"Oh let me get out…" Mike laughed nervously.

"Please do" Lucy whimpered.

"OK I am coming out."

"SLOWLY!" Mike could feel as sweat started to land on his arm. Mike could see Lucy was sweating hard. Mike carefully and slowly pulled his hand out, wondering why he had it inside in the first place. He got onto of Lucy look down on her face. She was breathing hard and sweating. "Mike, please don't do that again" she said sounding scared

"OK?"

"WHAT? You just shoved part of your fucken arm inside me!" Lucy said crying.

"Why would I do that?"

"First you thought it was my mouth!"

"Oh wait I remember… OW my head hurts."

"You that fucken lightheaded!"

"I guess so, god why are you such a bitch right now?"

"I am a… bitch…" Lucy said weakly. She balled her eyes out as she cupped her face. "I AM SO TERRIBLE!"

"Wait! A fuck! Lucy, stop it! I am sorry being stupid! There is nothing wrong with you… well except this." Mike said his senses returned.

"What?" She said looking at him.

"You think you're worthless! Damn Lucy you're not! Stop thinking so little of yourself. I got mad because you having to wait on me hand and foot! I don't like you waiting on me! I hated being in a cast because you ARG! I hate it! I don't want a slave I want a girlfriend!" Mike shouted.

"So I am a worthless girlfriend…"

"NO! You're not! You just go overboard sometimes! I still love you!" Mike said hugging her. "I appreciate you cooking those chicken strips for me. I am just upset that I had to let do it for me."

They eat chicken strips together as they sat on Lucy's bed. Mike was feeling better physically, but he felt horrible otherwise.

"Hey Lucy what is with all cook books and the food on the kitchen counter?"

"My mom and brother are leaving to go see Sam." Mike's hair stood on end at Sam's name. "So I am responsible for cooking for us both."

"How many days?" Mike asked nervously.

"Just four… Why? You don't trust me cooking…" Lucy said feeling horrible.

"No! I just… surprised! I think you will do well!" Mike said.

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

After hours of video games, Mike's stomach grumbled.

"So I am not alone?" Lucy chuckled.

"I guess not…"

"I will go make us some dinner!"

"Wait!"

"What?"

"I can I watch?"

"Yes you can silly!" Lucy said getting up.

"Are you going to wear an apron?"

"Yeah why not?"

"Oh…"

"Mike out with it!"

"Nevermind"

"There worse will happen is I get upset and say no!"

"You mean say yes…"

"Mike! I am not going to…! Damn it out with it or you starve!"

"Will you only wear an apron?"

"What?" Lucy asked not angry but curious.

"You know get naked only wear the apron… two plus two is four."

"Why?"

"Oh nevermind!"

"I didn't say no."

"…."

"Why? Do you want me to?"

"Umm…"

"Promise will be down no sooner than five minutes." Lucy said leaving.

"WAIT WHAT?" Mike called after her. "What I did I just do?" Mike said.

"Ok you can come down now."

"Great…"

"Wait stop!"

"Yeah?"

"Tell me why?"

"Umm it's hot…"

"How about we make a deal then?"

"Ok?"

"If you don't get fully… aroused I might do something."

"Like?"

"You really want to know?"

"That might be a good idea. So I know whether it is worth it or not."

"I am not telling you."

"Why not?"

"If you win, you will find out." Lucy smirked. "I am glad I am wearing this apron. The other one only goes to here." Lucy said placing her hand three inches above her waist. "I am glad I put in on and looked in the mirror before calling you down." Lucy said.

"What if I asked you to wear the other on instead?"

"What if I told you count yourself lucky already? What you're not even looking at me?"

"You want me to?"

"Well that defeats the purpose if you don't"

"Well I want to win!"

"Well… I guess getting some air there is pretty nice. Well this will make cooking with the oven not so bad. There is another upside for me." Lucy said as she continued cooking.

"Lucy?"

"Yeah?" Lucy said not looking from her work.

"You consider do this every day it is just us?"

"Why not?"

"Really?"

"But as for now, the deal is only for tonight. Oh and if anyone is at the door you had been get it!"

"But it's your house!"

"So you want to take the chance someone would grab a naked teenager?"

"Don't tempt me! Got it is hot in here"

"Then take our clothes"

"Excuse me?"

"I am spreading my legs so they don't get sweaty. You can go in the living room or upstairs and strip until dinner is done."

"How much longer?"

"Ten minutes."

"Will you not look?"

"You're doing to do it here?"

"I was just going to give my area some air that is all."

"I have cooking to do you can bate for all I care."

"Really?"

"Just don't finish in the kitchen!"

"Ok"

"Don't bring your man junk near my ass either!"

"You're no fun" Mike complained letting his manhood out. He look at how sweaty it and his waist was.

"Dinner is ready"

"Ok" Mike said putting his manhood away. Lucy brought the food down and set the plates down. She then sat down. "Wait! You're eating like that?"

"How's that bet coming along?" Lucy said biting into dinner.

"You would like to know"

"I trust you Mike"

"Really?"

"Yeah" She said taking another bite.

"…"

"I am not leaning forward."

"Good"

"Eat!" Lucy yelled as took another bite. They continued eating. Mike was starting to envy Lucy being naked. He was sweaty especially where no man ever wants to be. They finished eating. Mike helped Lucy clean the dishes. After they finished they went upstairs.

"Are you getting dress?" Mike asked. He almost jumped as Lucy grabbing his area.

"I guess you win" Lucy said letting go.

"What is my prize?"

"A free… thing."

"Like?" Mike asked. Lucy pushed Mike onto the bed. She climbed up next to and kissed him on the lips. Mike returned her embrace as they made out.

Mike heard a tab on the walk.

"What?"

"I am coming in"

"WHAT? I am showering!"

"So?"

"So!"

"We used to shower together."

"From time to time!"

"Why not now?"

"Why now?"

"Because if you don't I am going to masturbate in the bathroom and moan loudly and if you look I will rip your man junk!"

"So you moan or shower with me?"

"No…"

"Hm?"

"Nevermind I'll just wait." Lucy said leaving the bathroom

"WAIT!"

"What?"

"Get in here!" Mike said startled as Lucy came from in front of him. She started into his eyes while he stared at her boobs.

"Sorry!" Lucy said blushing walking around Mike so their backs were facing.

"Hey Lucy"

"Yeah?" Lucy said still embarrassed.

"Are you wet?"

"Duh!"

"I don't mean that kind!"

"No!"

"Want to be?"

"What?"

"Want to make out in the shower?"

"I don't know…" Lucy said nervously.

"I promise only your face will get my eyes attention."

"…"

"Lucy?"

"Mike can you just hole me?" Mike heard.

"What are you sure?"

"Why would I not! I really need it!"

"OK how we going to do this?" Mike asked nervously.

"You forgot how to hold me?"

"OH!"

"What?"

"Nothing."

"WAIT you thought I said something else!"

"You want that hold or not?" Mike said. Lucy slammed into him hugging him tightly.

"I need it" Lucy said weakly. Mike hugged her back rocking her back and forth gently. "Mike…" Lucy said scared.

"I love you" Mike said.


	41. The Scent of Drama

BAM. Lucy woke to feeling something hit her bottom. She closed by her eyes. BAM. She rolled over slightly turning around. Mike was jerking in his sleep. Lucy sat up. She looked down at Mike. He was still having nightmares. BAM. He slammed into her leg. She moved off the bed. She curiously lifted the covers. As Mike fell off the bed, landing knocking her down. Lucy felt her area keep getting bumped. She shoved Mike off. She closed her eyes. She only got a brief look, but his pants were at his ankles. She was scared. He is moving around. She felt her leg being humped. He moved closer and closer towards her. As he almost reached her area she screamed kicking him away. Mike covered his ears. Lucy walked over with her eyes closed lifting up his pants. He started humping again. She moved and out of the way. BAM he hit the wall. Lucy was terrified as she watched Mike hump the wall.

Mike groaned as the sunlight hit his eyes. He woke his back ached. He saw he was against the wall. More importantly his pants where wet. Mike sat up. He cautiously pulled his pants out to get a look. He let it snap back in placed. The whole area around his junk was wet. He took of his pants in disgust. He was covered as he would put it. He walked around the bed to the dirt clothes basket setting his nasty pants in there. He noticed Lucy was sleeping on his side of the bed. He walked over to her gently rubbing her back. Her eyes blink open. The first she was a Mike's manhood and how soaked it was in bodily fluids. She screamed hiding under the blankets. Mike withdrew hand confused.

"Please tell me I am having a nightmare!" Mike heard under the blankets.

"No you aren't"

"Oh god!" he hear crying under the blankets.

"Lucy what is…" He look down he slapped himself and face. "Did I really?" He walked over to the bathroom. "Nothing says good morning than a shit covered dick in your face!" Mike grumbled. Mike cleaned up and got ready he walked over to Lucy. "I am sorry Lucy" He lift the cover. Her eyes were wet, more importantly they had dark circles. "Oh god! I didn't hit you in my sleep did it?"

"No why…"

"Your eyes… I kept you up all night didn't I?"

"Hard to sleep when you're fucking the wall!" Lucy yelled more scared than annoyed.

"I am sorry."

"That's not the worse!"

"There is more?"

"Yeah you had your pants down! You tried fucking me!"

"I am sorry…"

"Yeah you moaning in night didn't help either!"

"WHAT?"

"Yes mike"

"I did that?"

"YES" Lucy shouted covering herself.

"Lucy please. I am really sorry. Come on please?"

"No go away! We are not sleeping in the same room anymore!" Lucy shouted from under the blankets.

"But!"

"NO BUTS!" Lucy shouted. Mike was mad. He ripped off the covers placing a hand both sides of Lucy hovering over her.

"I PUT UP WITH YOUR SHORT COMMINGS! YOU SELFISH BITCH!" Mike screamed in her face. He was furious. He saw Lucy start to tremble. His anger is full gear. "I PUT UP WITH YOUR ABUSIVE SHIT FOR YEARS! AND FUCKEN BITCH TO ME BECAUSE I HAVING NIGHTMARES! I AM SICK YOU ACTING LIKE YOU'RE ARG! YOUR JUST A PAMERED LITTLE PRINCESS! YOU SELFISH C****!" Mike screamed in her face. He stood up and walked away. He was sick of having nightmares and all she does is complain! Mike heard food steps behind him. He turned around seeing Lucy staring into his eyes. He glared her. "What do you want?" he growled. He looked into her eyes. They looked off. They looked dull! "Lucy?"

"…"

"Lucy?" Mike said stepping towards her, his anger still alive. She just stared at him not blinking. "Oh god!"

"WAKE UP FUCKEN SHIT!" Mike heard Fury as he grabbed his leg in pain. "SELFISH C****! You are one low fucker!" Mike saw he was in the hall it was just him and Fury.

"Wait, where is she?" Mike asked. He grew angry and Fury disappeared. Mike walked into Lucy's room. He took a hard hit to the manhood.

"That's all I am to you… some selfish c-!" she kicked him in the head. "I am done with you!" She kicked in the manhood. She grabbed his wrists tying together with his scarf and dragged to the bed.

"What are you d—" she put duct tape over his mouth he squirmed as she watched walk over and tuck some pillows into the window. Mike could barely see his feet in front of him. He saw Lucy's outline move back over to the bed. She grabbed his face forcing him to face her.

"If you bother me, I will show you abusive!" She let go of his face. He turned his head as he saw her climb into bed. Mike just sat there. He drifted off to sleep. He opened his eyes. He was still tied to the bed but he could see. He squirmed as he felt something moist around his manhood. He looked down and screamed. He opened his eyes now awake. He was sweating hard. He looked down he could see he was fully aroused. He just sat there staring at it hoping it would go away, but it didn't. He wanted to badly to masturbate. But his hands were well tied. He gave a yank shaking the bed. He heard footsteps. He felt Lucy grab his face. "What did I say?" Mike was scared. He felt his legs get yanked. He looked to see Lucy was tying his ankles together. He felt her hand touch his balls. "I am running out of things to tie." She said standing up and climbing back into bed. Mike tried to wiggle his feet free.

"Is this some sick joke?" Mike wondered. He gave up sitting there.

He felt a hand tab his face. He opened his eyes Lucy's hand. He looked up. "Good you're awake. Well now that I actually got some sleep. I can proof you right that I am very selfish." Lucy said. Mike wanted to yell no, but he couldn't. Lucy sat on his manhood. She started moving around, but only shortly. She stood up and walked in a circle. Mike could see she was struggling with something. She walked back covering his eyes. "Here you can lick my private area." Lucy said. She removed the tape. Mike waited but nothing came, except the tape back on his mouth. Mike saw her walk out of the room. BAM. Mike heard fist hit the wall. Mike could her talking but barely. "Why is so hard? He thinks I am selfish… I have to prove to him I am… but I can't do it…" She looked back in the room seeing Mike was listening to her. She walked past him to his phone. She picked it up. She was fear in Mike's eyes. She dialed a number. Mike wiggled and squirmed. "Hello is this Sandy?" Mike froze. "Oh hi. This is a friend of Mike's. I was wondering if you wanted to talk to him. It will just be you two. He will listen to everything you say. She put in on speaker and walked over placing near Mike's ear. Mike waited for Sandy to yell at him, but it never came. He looked up Lucy was looking down so he couldn't see her face. "I can't do it!" she said her voice sounded weak. She got on her knees and hugged Mike, crying into his shoulder. "I just didn't think wanting hugs and kisses was considered selfish. I didn't know loving you and being concerned about you was selfish!" Mike started to cry. She was right. He leaned his head on hers. He felt her move so he pulled back. They stared at each other their faces wet with tears. Lucy gently removed the tape.

"Lucy, why do you stay with me?"

"Because I you love you jerk!" she cried burying her face in his chest.

"Lucy, I am sorry. I don't think you're selfish. I am sorry I called you the c word! I love you too! I just don't want these nightmares to cause us to drift apart! I fucken love you!" he said. He just looked down as she cried into his chest. He couldn't think of any logic reason why he should have snapped at her.

He felt a shake as he opened his eyes. Lucy's face was a foot away above him at an angle. Mike took notice he was sitting upright on the bed. Lucy had concern and worry in her eyes. Mike looked down to see an omelet on a plate. It had some steam coming off it.

"Are you hungry Mike?" she asked in a soft tone.

"Yeah, is that for me?"

"Yeah I made it for you." Mike took the plate from Lucy, only then noticing her attire. Mike quickly looked up at her face, smiling. Lucy cocked her head sideways. Mike kept smiling. Lucy finally walked out of the room. "Oh god! Why was she? I asked her once!" Mike thought. As Mike continued eating he heard footsteps. Lucy came in with another omelet and sat down next to Mike. She started eating. "She is trying to make seem like she isn't going to notice if I look? Why is she? Ugh! I asked her once!" Mike finished his breakfast and stood up. He felt a hand grab his arm. He looked to see Lucy holding on his arm. From the angle he was at he could see her breasts very well. He jerked back his arm and frowned walking away.

"JERK!" Mike heard Lucy shout. He looked back her. She had some tears in her eyes. "You won't even sit with me!" Mike started to wonder if she grabbed him to signal him to sit back down. "She isn't the kind of girl to want attention, well attention to 'specific' details." Mike thought. Lucy looked back at her food. "Sorry I forgot wanting to sit next to your 'boyfriend' is selfish!" She said angrily.

"Why are you naked?" Mike finally asked somewhat annoyed.

"It's my fucken choice not yours!" She snapped at him. Mike took a step back. "I like cooking like this! It gets hot when you cook! I am not hot when I am—"

"Actually you are hotter like that."

"That's bullshit! I am not… wait I am hot?"

"Umm…"

"It's not just these?" Lucy pointed to her breasts with her fork.

"I…"

"Mike it is a yes or no question!"

"I don't know how to answer that!" Mike said almost panicking.

"You… you can't even be honest with me? I lied to you that much you don't even trust me?" She looked at her plate "I guess I should know better…" she sat their silently staring at her plate.

"Yes!"

"…" Lucy started to cry.

"Yes! I think you hot!" Mike finally said it.

"Mike?" Lucy wiped away her tears. "Who is hotter?"

"Well…"

"Me or Sandy?" Lucy asked. Mike froze. When he thought Sandy all the thoughts returned. He remembered the sex they had. He looked at Lucy, her curves, her kissing. Mike looked at Lucy. He took a deep breath.

"It doesn't matter. I love you for what are on the inside. The outside is bonus I guess."

"That was cheesy."

"So were the omelets!" Mike laughed. He saw a smile on Lucy's face. He walked back over and sat down next to her. He moved close to her so they were a few inches apart. He wrapped on arm around her. He gave a nod. She continued eating her omelet. She finished putting the plate down on the other side of her. She moved over to their sides were touching. She laid her head on his chest. Mike looked down smiling. His smiled vanished when she see down her apron. He move back causing Lucy to fall forward landing her head on the bed and her stomach on Mike's lap. She quickly sat up.

"What is wrong Mike?" Lucy asked concern in her tone.

"Are you doing that on purpose?" Mike asked.

"Yeah I did." Lucy said confused.

"Knock it off!" Mike snapped.

"What? Why?" Lucy sounded confused and little scared.

"WHY?" Mike yelled.

"Mike I don't understand!"

"Don't play dumb!" Mike said grabbing their plates and heading down stairs. He left Lucy dumbfounded and confused. Mike was back upstairs. He could her talking. He moved outside her room seeing she was using his cellphone. He was about to yell.

"I don't understand Paulo." Mike froze.

"Maybe he is tired?"

"No, he is tired."

"I don't understand then! Why would he not want what touch you or vice versa?"

"I don't know! Why do you think I called you?" Lucy started to cry.

"What are you doing different?"

"Just wearing something different!"

"You would think he would want to be closer to you then…"

"Maybe it's his nightmares. Maybe he can't stand to see me like this!"

"Lucy listen. If he loves he would understand. He is dropping any hints?"

"When I was eating I wanted to sit next to me so I grabbed his arm, I didn't pull on him. I just wanted to stop and sit next to me…"

"Then what?"

"He ripped his arm out my hand."

"Wow! Really?"

"yes…"

"Have you asked him what is bothering him?"

"I did! And he… he told me not play dumb! I don't know what is bothering him!" Lucy started crying again.

"… Did you hit? Or call him a name? I was thinking he might feel a little intimidated, but you said he got mad at you. Hey Lucy how about you give the phone him?"

"What? I can't!"

"Why not?"

"He would be mad!"

"How so?"

"I am using his phone! He would mad I was talking to you… especially behind his back."

"Dump him"

"WHAT?" Mike almost shouted it himself.

"If he is too good to tell you what is bothering him and he would be mad we are talking dump him! You're not Sandy. You're Lucy. He needs to learn that! Lucy, you're not genius when it comes to social skills, but you're learning. Just give the damn phone to Mike. If he gets mad at you. I beat his ass!"

"…"

"Turn around and hand him the damn phone!"

"What?"

"Lucy, Mike is a few feet behind you." Mike froze at how Paulo was correct. Lucy turned around her face was wet with tears. She handed him the phone. Mike took. The doorbell rang. Lucy went downstairs. Mike was too busy talking with Paulo to notice.

"Ok man you going to tell me? Since you can't tell her."

"She, urg, she is—"

"Mike I know what she is wearing cut to the end!"

"She is—" Mike stopped hearing the front door slam. Mike walked over to the railing not seeing Lucy. "Shit! I'll call you back!" Mike said dropping his phone running to the front door. Mike opened running jumped smashing some guy in the face. The guy hit the ground letting go of Lucy. The guy scrambled to his feet to Mike standing between him and Lucy he turn and ran.

"Get her in the house!" Mike say Fury appear. "Cover her good ear." Fury said walking towards the guy. "NOW!" Mike helped Lucy up and into the house. He sat her down holding her covering her good ear. Mike almost jumped hearing a blood chilling scream of pain. He saw the door open. "Keep her head down." Fury said walking by into the bathroom. "Wait till I clean the floor" he said as blood trail dripped behind him.

"Mind if I ask what happened?"

"You want to throw up?"

"No?"

"Then I won't tell you." Fury said making the blood vanish from the floor.

"Who was he?"

"Remember your friend?"

"Which?"

"The one with a fetish for her" Fury pointed to Lucy.

"Who?"

"Alej... something."

"That wasn't him!"

"One of his goons."

"He is that desperate?"

"Well… when one offers you a large amount of power, what would any rapist say?"

"Yes?"

"Eh? Close enough. Anyway yes… Mind telling me whey SHE ANSWERED THE DOOR! Especially like that! Why is she dressed like that! Care to tell?"

"I asked her one time to…"

"I see. What's next lingerie? Negligee?"

"No I just asked her once!"

"You can stop covering her ear and holding her down. I am leaving" Fury disappeared.

"Lucy, are you ok?" Mike asked. Mike saw a small puddle on her apron. She was shaking. Mike cautiously gave her apron a sniff. He drew back knowing that smell. He cuddled her gently rocking her. He knew that smell… urine.


	42. Pain Hurts

Mike sighed. He was leaning against the wall next to the bathroom. Lucy was in the shower. Mike heard his stomach grumble. He knew Lucy's would be too. He couldn't believe how time just flew by. He sighed once again. It was 5:50. It took Mike this long to get Lucy in the shower. He had some pizza cooking in oven. It would be done soon. Mike went down stairs hearing the timer beep. He gulped as he heard Lucy walk into the kitchen. Lucy had been upstairs while he had prepared the pizza. He turned red as she walked it stopping dead in her tracks.

"Mike?"

"Hi…" Mike said embarrassed.

"Why are you…"

"I thought it be nice for you." Mike said. Mike just took notice she wasn't wearing anything around her neck.

"Mike?" Lucy said walking up to Mike slowly. Mike stood there in wearing and apron and holding the pizza. "Are you naked…?"

"Surprise" Mike said turning a deep red.

"Mike your apron is rising…"

"Wha what?" Mike said embarrassed.

"Uh Mike" Lucy said red in the face. "You want to hold the pizza so can move the apron to cover you area?"

"What is it showing?"

"Why are you asking?" Lucy asked shocked.

"Did you look?"

"I have been looking at your face since it started…"

"Lucy, are you ok?"

"I am a little wet…"

"Oh…"

"Can you go change?"

"Isn't this—"

"Mike I did it a second time because 'I' liked it. Mike you're sweating! Go change." Lucy said reaching for the pizza.

"Lucy wai—" Mike flinched as Lucy screamed. "The pizza is still hot…" Mike set down the pizza here put your hand under cold water. It's going to hurt, but you have to!"

_"Mike! What is wrong with you! Your hand it red! Mike it's bleeding!"_

_"It fucken hurts!"_

_ "What do think was going to happen? That stove was on high!"_

_ "I fucken know that!"_

_ "Then why did you put your hand on it?"_

_ "BECAUSE I FUCKEN FEEL LIKE SHIT!"_

_ "Stop it Mike! You're scaring me!" Lucy said crying._

"I am sorry Mike." Lucy said as Mike snapped out of his flashback. "I am so stupid…"

"No don't say that Lucy! Here keep your hands under the running water till I get back." Mike said running up stairs. Mike took off the apron. He came out moments later with his scarf on dressed (in his fur, don't ask how being naked differs! It does!). He came back down stairs. "Let me see your hands."

Months had passed. Mike was continuing to help Lucy overcome her fear of water. Each day Mike found them getting closer and closer to the deep end. Through some days were almost unnoticeable, there was progress. One day when they were walking home Mike decided to ask a question that has been burning inside him for quite some time.

"Lucy, can I ask you something?"

"Of course Mike"

"Why do you wear a bikini in the pool?"

"Mike! What kind of question that?" Lucy asked completely taken by surprise turning red.

"Ok… that is not what I meant" Mike said turning red. "I meant… why do you wear it versus a one-piece?"

"Oh…"

"I mean… I thought you wouldn't be very comfortable… I meant mentally…"

"Oh…"

"I mean, you're not embarrassed at all, or at least you don't show it."

"…"

"I am sorry I asked…"

"Mike" Lucy said hugging Mike's arm. "I do it for you."

"But!"

"I just pretend it's just you and me" Lucy said nuzzling Mike's neck. Mike hugged her with one arm. "Is something wrong?" Lucy stopped and looked into Mike's eyes.

"No, that is really sweet of you." Mike said giving her a quick kiss on the head.

"Hey Mikie!" They both turned around to see Daisy running to catch up to them. "Lucy, can I talk to in private for a moment?" Daisy asked cheery.

"Umm sure…?" Lucy said confused.

"I'll meet you at home Lucy" Mike said walking away. He gave a silent thank that home was only a block away.

"What is up Daisy?" Lucy asked.

"You!" Daisy's face turned angry.

"Huh?"

"You!" Daisy said angry poking Lucy in the upper chest close to the neck.

"What about me?" Lucy asked taking a step back.

"You're hogging Mikie!" Daisy said getting in Lucy's face.

"What? He is my boyfriend of course I am going to spend time with him" Lucy took a few steps back. "Don't get in my face!" Daisy stepped forward poking harder.

"You are keeping him from being with us!" Daisy said poking again.

"If he would rather be with me then he can!" Lucy said getting annoyed.

"Yeah, he would much rather hang out with some slut in bikini who sucks his dick all day!" Daisy shouted furious.

"What! I don't!" Lucy shouted making a fist.

"He used to at least spend some time with us! Now that you suck his dick he doesn't!"

"I DO NOT SUCK HIS DICK!"

"What does he see in you? You're just a selfish attention whore!"

"What?"

"Wah wah! Mike told me what everyone already knows!"

"What I am not—"

"The only reason Paulo even cares is because your big boobs!"

"That is what Mike sa—"

"Mikie doesn't lie! He dumped Sandy because you are here and she isn't! Because she is girl and your slut!" Daisy yelled. "Mikie always comes up with some bullshit that you're not just some dumb selfish attention hungry whore!"

"I am n—" Lucy was losing confidence.

"The moment you stop being a slut and giving Mike what he wants, he is through with you! He is using you for his enjoyment! Because that is all you are good for! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A COCK SUCKING SELFISH SLUT!" Daisy screamed and stormed off. Mike came outside after hearing all the screaming. He didn't hear what was said only that there was screaming. He saw Daisy off the distance. Lucy was standing there her ears drooping and her head down. Mike walked up to her slowly.

"Lucy, are you ok?" Mike asked. Lucy didn't move. Mike walked in front of her. He knelt down a little to see her face. "Lucy!" He stood and hugged her. "Lucy, what happened are you?" Mike noticed she didn't respond.

Mike just stared at his food. He couldn't eat knowing Lucy was upstairs still not talking and barely even moving. He stood up and went upstairs. He sat down next to Lucy. He leaned her; she didn't feel as warm as usual.

"Lucy…"

"Mike, what do you really think about me?" Lucy asked her tone sounded empty. Mike was lost at words. He loved her very much, but he felt those words were not what she was looking for.

"Lucy, I love you. You're kind, caring, loving, and wonderful." Mike said feeling sad that's all he could come up with.

"You're not telling the truth are you?"

"What? Lucy what has gotten into you…" Mike saw a tear form in her eye. "Lucy, that all was the truth. Lucy, what have I done? What have I done that makes you feel this way?" Mike said hugging her.

_"I HATE YOU!"_ Mike sat up sweating hard. He looked down at is lap. He noticed the blankets were all wrinkled and parts of him weren't covered. He placed his face in his hands. "Did that really hurt her so bad she can't… What I am doing?" He looked up and then over at Lucy. She was facing the other. Mike knew she couldn't be asleep. He moved over. He felt her move when he placed his hand on her. "Lucy… what is it… this is hurting me to see you suffer like this… you can tell me!

Mike was sitting on a chair just staring at his lap. He was at Tess'. Lucy went home to stay at her house. Daisy walked up to Mike.

"Hi Mikie!" she said cheerfully. Mike didn't look up or say anything. "Mikie?"

"I am not in the mood Daisy."

"What is wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it!" Mike said annoyed.

"God Mikie what did that bitch do this time!" Daisy spat back. Mike sat up and shoved Daisy hard into the pool. She came up the surface only for Mike's foot to pull her under.

"Mike what hell?" Abbey said running over to Mike. Mike withdrew his foot. He knelt down as Abbey helped Daisy up. Mike grabbed her by her shirt.

"You ever hurt her again I will do far worse!" Mike said ripping off Daisy shirt kicking her, now topless, into the pool. He crumbled up the shirt throwing in the far corner as he stormed away.

Lucy was nervously laughing as blood dripped on her bathroom floor. She had broken piece of glass in her hand. Her hand was soaked with blood. She continued laughing as she placed the glass in her other hand. She froze hearing the front door slam. She closed her hand around the glass. She wanted to scream in pain. She heard her bedroom door slam open. She was about to lock her bathroom door when hit her in the face as she fell backwards. She hit her head on the counter. Her version was blurry. She saw something gray. She felt lifted as she was carried to her bed. She felt its softness. She was startled as her piece of glass was taken from her. She heard break as it fell into the trash can. She closed her eyes blacked out.


	43. Anger is a Killer

Lucy slowly opened her eyes. She imagined death would be different. The pain in her hands made her realize she wasn't dead. She looked at her hands. They were wrapped with bandages. She felt something soft and warm rubbing her stomach. It was gray. She felt another warm hand on her back. Her head was resting on another warm surface. She slowly looked up. It was Mike. Lucy saw Mike looking straight forward. She guessed he was the gray blur she saw before she blacked out. She tried to sit up. Mike looked down and their eyes met. He gave a weak smile.

"Whatever Daisy told you is wrong Lucy." Mike said. She looked at her hands again.

_"What the fuck are you doing!" Mike yelled furiously._

_ "Leave me!" Lucy begged tears streaming down her face. SMACK. Lucy dropped the pieces of glass._

_ "What the fuck are you doing!"_

_ "Leave me! You have Sandy!"_

Though it was months old that memory was still fresh in her mind. Guilt swept over Lucy like a tsunami. Lucy was about to say something, but there was a knock at the door. Mike moved laying Lucy's head a pillow as Mike left the room. Lucy folded her hand across her stomach. She heard the door open. She heard a pow-like sound then a thud. Lucy sat placing her foot on the ground. She flinched in pain lifting her foot up. There were bandages around her right foot. She set her left foot on the ground and hopped into the hall. She saw Mike and Abbey. She hopped faster down the stairs holding on the railing. Mike had blood coming from his mouth. Mike threw a fist at Abbey, but Abbey block counter with an uppercut. Mike feel back hitting his head in the couch. He fell to the ground. Abbey was about to step on Mike's stomach when Lucy jumped landing on Mike taking the stomp right on the back. She screamed in pain. Abbey took a few steps back. Mike sat feeling her back as blood dripped on her fur from his mouth.

"What the fuck Abbey? You fucken almost broke her back!" Mike said running into the kitchen for an ice pack. Abbey bent down. "Touch her and I will fucken kill you!" Mike said coming back with the ice pack. "Get the fuck out!"

"You should have taken not her!" Abbey growled.

"Like I had a choice! If you have the need to beat the shit out of anyo—"

"Who then?" Abbey

"Start with that little bitch you call a girlfriend!" Mike yelled punching Abbey hard in the face. Abbey fell back hitting the door. Mike grabbed Abbey by the arm pits and used his foot to open the door. Mike tossed Abbey out the door. Abbey hit the ground a foot from Mike. Mike slammed the door.

"Lucy!" Mike yelled kneeling down next to her. She hadn't moved. Mike gave her a gentle poke on the shoulder. "Lucy, please wake up." Mike heard the front open out. "Damn Abbey I will kill you!" Mike turned around taking a knee to the soft spot. He felt to his knees gripping his pride. He saw a foot smack into hands and hitting him where it hurt once more.

"Now we are even." Daisy said placing her hand on Mike's cheek. She walked past Mike.

"You touch her; I will kill you!" Mike said cupping his manhood in pain. Mike fell forward with a kick to the head, then a strong kick to his soft spot. He fell, lying down cupping his manhood in pain. Mike struggled up but Daisy kicked him in the same spot once again. Daisy grabbed a pillow off the couch. "What? Daisy stop!"

"Why should I?"

"This is murder!"

"Who said I did it Daisy stepped on his back causing his balls to be crushed under his weight. She wiped the pillow on Mike. "I have gloves on. So with all you DNA on this pillow, how can I take the blame?"

"Why are you doing this?" Mike said trying to fight the pain.

"Lucy needs to learn to share you."

"So you're going to kill her!"

"Only if I have to."

"What do you want then?" Mike said tears streaming down his face.

"Oh I wa—" Daisy stumbled back.

"Go to hell!" Lucy yelled standing up, pinning Daisy to the ground. Mike could see her bandages becoming red. She was in massive pain, but the anger burning inside her didn't care. Daisy kicked Lucy in the gut causing her to stumble backwards as Daisy stood up striking Lucy in the face. Daisy kicked Mike in manhood just as he was about to get up. She kicked twice just to make sure. Daisy stepped on Lucy's hands, and Daisy covered Lucy's mouth with her hand. Blood soaked the bandages and soon blood started coming from them.

"I hate you! You also hog Mike! You always treat him poorly! You hold on and cling to him like bug!" Daisy shouted twisting her feet. Mike crawled over to Daisy. Mike struggled to his feet. He rushed Daisy shoving her off Lucy. Mike pinned Daisy and started choking her. Mike smacked her head into a piece of furniture, knocking Daisy out. Mike grabbed some bed sheets and tied up Daisy. He ran over to Lucy. She was curled up with blood covering a large amount of fur. Mike sat down next to her. He brought her close as he pulled his cellphone out of his scarf calling 911.

Mike was sitting next to Lucy. She was sleeping on a hospital bed. He had his hand resting on hers. Mike felt like complete shit. He just laid there while Daisy tried to kill Lucy.

"Perhaps this can put your mind at some ease." Fury said placing a hand on his shoulder. "That wasn't Daisy… rather a doppelganger made from her anger and jealousy. "

"You cause a lot more bad than good!" Mike growled.

"The doppelganger couldn't have been made unless… Daisy agreed."

"She agreed to make a homicidal clone!" Mike growled.

"No… I didn't know its intent." Daisy said shyly.

"You! Get out! Because of you this happened! I will not believe anything else!" Mike said furious. "What you said to her! Was that you or the clone?" Mike asked.

"Me…" Daisy said.

"You stay away from Lucy you hear me!" Mike said growing furious.

"I just wanted—"

"To spend more time with me? Should have asked! Because now I don't ever want to see your fucken face again!"


	44. A Special Day For Mike

**Author's Note:** Oh boy! I have been waiting a long time for chapter to come. I hope you enjoy reading. It is one of my favorites! Cheers! ^.^

* * *

"Michael it's late, we should head home" his mother placed her hand on his shoulder.

"No! I want to stay here! I want to be with her!" Mike said to his mother.

"I will go talk to her mother and see if you can. I am—"

"Yes he can stay." Lucy's mother said calmly. The mothers left, leaving their children alone. A nurse came in and offered Mike both a pillow and blanket. Mike silently took up on her offered. Mike laid down his head looking at Lucy. He slowly drifted to sleep.

_"Michael…"_

Mike woke up sweating. His heart was racing. He felt a hand touch his.

"Mike? What are you doing here?" Lucy asked.

"What?" Mike looked at her. She had a regretful look on her face.

"I mean… why, are you here so late…"

"I want to be you." Mike said. "Lucy, I love you. You know that."

"Yeah, but Mike"

"What?" Mike said a little annoyed.

"Why are you breathing so heavily and you're… sweating." Lucy said concern in her tone.

"I just had nightmare." Mike said.

"You want to take about?" Lucy asked. Mike grabbed his head shaking his head. It seemed so real he could feel the pain. He could hear her screams. He could see her terror.

"No! I don't! I want to forget about it!" Mike said shaking. Lucy placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Mike, can you come stand next to my bed?" Lucy asked.

"Yes of course" Mike stood and walked next to the bed next the head of the bed. Lucy reached up. Mike lowered himself he caught off guard by her dragging him down to give him a hug. She eventually let go of him. "You should rest your body. I will go find a nurse and let them know you're awake.

Lucy was resting her head on Mike's chest. Mike had his arms around her as they sat on her bed. Lucy was released from the hospital about an hour ago. Lucy was sleeping. Mike was happy she was ok and that is she safe. Mike carefully laid Lucy down and pulled the blankets over her. He gave a kiss on the cheek and walked over turning off the lights. He glanced over at the calendar. August! Mike groaned laying his face on his pillow. There was only a month of summer left. Mike crawled under blankets and snuggled next to Lucy closing his eyes.

Lucy slowly climbed out of the bed. She slowly tipped toed downstairs. She took off her shirt and panties laying them on the floor downstairs bathroom. She grabbed her apron pulling it over her head. She turned her head so she could see in the mirror as she tied the string behind her. Lucy smoothed the apron against her body. She blinked, and pushed on it so it was tight against her body. She never realized how curvy she was. She sighed. She let the apron return to normal and headed into the kitchen. She turned on the stove and placed a pan on the stove. She opened the fridge pulling out some ham, cheese, and some eggs. She cracked the eggs in a bowel making sure there were no shells. She poured the eggs onto the pan, she then turned cutting up some ham. Lucy covered her mouth dropping the knife. She made a little cut into her hand. She put it under water washing it. She dried her hand with a paper towel and put a Band-Aid over the cut. Thankfully it barely broke the skin. Lucy washed the knife, cutting board, and the ham to remove her blood. She graded the cheese onto a plate. She sprinkled in the ham and cheese on the cooking eggs. She was about to flip the omelet when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. She started panicking as she flipped the omelet. She landed it perfectly with her open hand she grabbed a plate. She heard the footsteps almost at the kitchen. She slid the eggs onto the plate. She looked up as Mike walked into the kitchen.

"Lucy, what are doing?" Mike asked confused.

"Uh…" Lucy set down the pan. She moved over grabbing a fork. She placed the fork on the plate and held the plate out to Mike. "Happy Birthday Mike" Lucy said nervously.

"What? It's not the tenth" Mike said. Lucy started feeling stupid. "Is it?" Before Lucy could say anything Mike left the room and headed up stairs to check the calendar. Lucy's ears drooped. She got up early and made Mike breakfast, even naked except an apron. Lucy felt terrible. She did all this for Mike and he didn't even seem to notice. She wouldn't have cut her finger if she wasn't in a hurry. Lucy just stood there staring at the omelet. Mike came back down stairs. "You're right it is the tenth." Mike walked into the kitchen. "Lucy, are you ok?"

"I… I made you breakfast… and wished you a happy birthday… Don't you think I know?" Lucy said as tears started forming in her eyes.

"Lucy, I am sorry. Thank you" Mike gave her a hug "I appreciate this! I really do!" Mike said giving her kiss on the cheek.

"Are you going to take your omelet?" Lucy said.

"Oh yeah…" Mike said taking the omelet. Mike sat down to eat the omelet. He took a bite. He looked up. Lucy was standing there with her hands folded over her lap. Mike just realized she was only wearing an apron.

"How is it?" Lucy asked nervous.

"It's good" Mike smiled. Lucy gave a smile back and turned around to make herself an omelet.

"Mike, you can watch" Lucy said. Mike stopped eating for a second. "It is your birthday" Lucy said. Mike wanted to watch, but a part of him told him he shouldn't. He decided to watch, so Lucy wouldn't be offended. Lucy dropped a piece of ham on the drop, on accident, while she was making her omelet. She was about to bend over, but she didn't. She gulped. It was Mike's birthday. She bent over picking it up. She stood up. She felt terrible. She turned around. Mike had his hands over his eyes.

"Did you get it Lucy?" Mike asked. Lucy dropped it in the trash.

"Yeah I did." Lucy said going back to finishing making her omelet. She slid her on a plate and grabbed a fork sitting down next to Mike. Mike sat there politely as Lucy ate her omelet. After she finished she grabbed their plates and forks putting them in the dishwasher. Mike stood up. Lucy walked over to him giving him a hug. "You ready to go upstairs?"

"Aren't you getting dressed?" Mike asked.

"In whatever you like Birthday boy" Lucy smiled. Mike turned red.

"Anything…" Mike continued believe what he heard.

"Yes"

"Nothing…?"

"Yes"

"Uh…"

"Come on let's go upstairs! If you find something you want me to wear just say it!" Lucy said taking Mike's hand. They reached Lucy's bedroom. "Ok before we go in. Tell me what you want me to wear." Lucy said.

"Uh… you're fine" Mike said clearly nervous.

"Ok close your eyes." Lucy said. Mike closed his eyes. Lucy led him into her bedroom. They stopped. Lucy tilted Mike's head downward. "Ok open them!" Mike opened his eyes.

"An Xbox…?"

"Yup"

"Is that..?"

"Yours Happy Birthday, Mike" Lucy gave Mike a kiss. "Go ahead Mike"

"What about you?"

"I am going to rub your shoulder while you play." Lucy said gently making Mike sit down. She handed him a controller then began to rub his shoulders. "Just let me know when you want lunch."

Throughout the hours Lucy would take breaks to rest her hands. Mike was starting to get hungry. "Lucy I could go for some lunch."

"What do you want?"

"I am really craving—"

"Something other than salmon"

"Oh… How about some pizza…?"

"Sure, I'll go make some."

"Wait!"

"You keep playing Mike. Unless you want to watch" Lucy said in a somewhat seductive voice.

"I would" Mike said pausing the game. Mike followed Lucy downstairs.

After Lucy finished she set the pizza on a hot pad. She has some sauce on her apron and her body, mainly around the chest (and the part that isn't covered by the apron) and her face. She cut a piece for Mike. Mike noticed the Band-Aid on her finger

"Lucy what happened to your finger?"

"Huh? Oh nothing just a little owie" Lucy said handing Mike a plate with a piece of pizza on it. While eating Mike pizza noticed Lucy didn't wipe her face or her chest.

"Lucy you have a little something on your face."

"Oh thanks" she turned pink wiping her face.

"Oh and on your…." Mike turned red.

"On my what, Mike?"

"…"

"Come on Mike"

"Boobs" Mike coughed. Lucy looked down at her breasts.

"Mike, do you want to wipe them?" Lucy asked turning slightly pink.

"…"

"It is your birthday" Lucy said handing Mike her napkin. Mike took the napkin and stared at it. Lucy leaned forward. Mike reached out, he face beet red, and wiped her breasts. "Thank you Mike" Lucy said blushing.

While Lucy was rinsing the dishes and putting them in the dishwasher, Mike got an idea. "Hey Lucy"

"Yeah"

"I want to you play co-op with me."

"Ok" Lucy said drying her hands. Mike and Lucy went upstairs holding hands. Once up stairs, Mike set up co-op and explained the controls to Lucy.

After beating a good amount of the campaign, Lucy noticed it was 5:45. "Hey Mike, I will be right back." Lucy said getting up and leaving the room. Lucy went downstairs pulled from a hidden spot in the kitchen a cooking tray with two pieces of smoked salmon on it. She heated up the oven and placed the salmon inside and set the timer. She set if for 1 minute less so she didn't accidently over cook them. She ran back up stairs and rejoined Mike. The timer went off. "Ok Mike, dinner time!" Lucy said running out of the bedroom down into the kitchen. Mike got up and headed down stairs. He sat down wondering what Lucy made. He watched her pull something out the oven. She set it down on the hot pad. Mike started drooling. "Happy Birthday" Lucy said kissing Mike. She set the bigger salmon on Mike's plate and set it down in front of him. "Dig in Mike. Mike?"

"So you bought me an Xbox, games, and smoke salmon?" Mike asked feeling overwhelmed.

"I did by all that, but that isn't all your gifts" Lucy said nervous.

"Wow, I am going to have a hard time toping this!"

"Oh Mike you don't have to" Lucy said giving Mike a hug. "If you're happy then I it was worth every penny" Lucy said.

"Well thank you Lucy" Mike said hugging her back. After a minute or so, Lucy finally spoke up.

"We should probably eat before the salmon gets cold." So they let go and ate.

It was about 10:00 pm. They had just beaten the Halo campaign. "Ok, you ready for your last present?"

"Really, you me more..?"

"I didn't pay for this one, now just lie on the bed and close your eyes." Lucy said. Mike laid on the bed and closed his eyes. Lucy took off her apron and climbed on the bed hovering over Mike gently laying on him. Mike opened his eyes.

"Are you naked?"

"Yes"

"Oh boy"

"Go ahead" Lucy said sweetly.

"And…"

"Feel around, and if you want to make out just say it." Lucy said lovingly. As they made out passionately, Mike let his hands explore her whole body from shoulders to her thighs. He spent more time in some places than others. He enjoyed hearing Lucy moan while they made out. He spent most of his time with his hands on her waists and feeling her curves. It startled Lucy a bit. It was like he knew where she wanted the attention. Mike ended the journey in a spot he left untouched until now. He let his finger explore looking for something very special. Once he found it, he rubbed it with his finger. He loved showing Lucy just how much he loved her. He stopped altogether. He was going to continue, but he wanted to say something before he did.

"Thank you for this wonderful birthday. I will cherish it forever."

"I am glad. I wanted it to be the best I could make it."

"You did"

"Thank you… I… that means lot Mike"

"I know, and Lucy"

"Yes Mike?"

"I love you"


	45. Friendship or Love?

"Wow it got cool pretty fast huh" Mike said scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah it has, but it's not really that surprising." Lucy said.

"I know… but…"

"Don't worry Mike it will be fine." Lucy said nuzzling his neck. "It's just school."

"Yeah" Mike said. It was their first day of school. Mike wasn't looking forward to it. Lucy seemed to be a cheery mood. Everyone had to arrive early to get their schedule. Mike grabbed his schedule, the same basic schedule. Lucy grabbed hers. She just stared at it. "Hey Lucy is something wrong?" Mike looked over at her schedule. Nothing looked out of the ordinary. "Lucy?" Mike asked. She didn't move. He looked again, this time he did notice something seemed wrong. He held his schedule next to hers. They had the same English class.

"How did I get into that high of English?" Lucy said some terror in her voice.

"Well…"

"I got an A in my last English class, but I went to an English class two levels above last year!"

"Oh…"

"That was the first time I ever got anything higher than C in English."

"What?"

"I always do badly the papers. Mike I am scared." Lucy said hugging Mike. "I am not that good at writing I am going to fail!" Lucy whimpered starting to cry.

"Hey don't cry. I am sure we can change it to a lower level."

"No… look over at the wall. It shows what classes are open."

"Hey, don't worry Lucy." Mike said. His words didn't seem to have any effect. "Hey Lucy, it is ok. I will help."

"You will?" She looked up at his face, her wet with tears.

"Of course I will" Mike said rocking Lucy gently. "You helped me in math, I think it is fair. We can also get Da—" Mike cut himself off. The bell rang. They had to head to class. "Let's get to class. Here let me wipe those tears."

The bell rang sounding the end of third period. After everyone got their food, they all sat down at their usual table. Everyone was quiet. Daisy tried to hide it, but Lucy could easily sense the resentment towards her. The friends were a bit torn. Abbey of course sided with Daisy; he loved her and believed she didn't mean any harm. Paulo sided with Lucy. Sue sided with Daisy; she did believe Daisy didn't mean harm, and that Lucy was 'hogging' Mike. They all ate their lunches quietly. They don't talk much to each other for the rest of the school day.

Mike and Lucy were just leaving the school when Sue ran up to them. She was a bit short of breath.

"Hey Mike" she huffed breathing heavy "You want to come with me? I am going to the arcade for the trivia tournament with Alec. You want to come?"

"I don't know Sue I—"

"Yeah he does." Lucy cutoff Mike "Yeah Mike, go have fun with Sue."

"Ok?" Mike said confused as she followed Sue. He looked back over his shoulder Lucy was waving and smiling.

Mike opened the door; it was close to dinner time. Mike just got back from spending the afternoon with Sue. He walked up stairs. He opened the door to see Lucy sitting on the bed. Her back was to him and her ears were drooping. Mike slowly and quietly moved around. Lucy noticed Mike was there. She wiped her face and stood up straight with a smile on her face. Mike stood there with his arms crossed. He knew there was something off.

"Are you going to tell me?" Mike asked annoyed.

"Tell you what Mike?" there was uneasiness in her voice.

"Ok. Fine you don't have to tell me" Mike said.

"I don't want everyone hating me like Daisy does!" Lucy said crying. Mike sat down next to her hugging and gently rocking her.

"Honestly I did not have fun with Sue" Mike said bluntly. "Lucy, they are just jealous." Mike said. Lucy looked up at him her face soaked with tears. "They are just upset that. You didn't always treat me the… nicest and they did, and now I am dating you instead of them. If they 'hate' you, let them. I love you, and that is what matters the most." Mike moved over lying on the bed. "How about you come over next to me and we snuggle." Lucy didn't move except her ears. "Ok… come over here and I will hold you like I use to. OK?" Mike wasn't so sure. Lucy moved lying down and curling up next to him. Mike wrapped his arms around her and started gently rubbing her back.

"I love Halloween!" Fury grinned.

"Why?" Mike asked dressed a karate black-belt.

"Because your silly species, plural, dresses up, and everyone thinks I am grow up in a silly costume!" Fury laughed "And I do love candy!"

"Ok than" Mike rolled his eyes crossing his arms. He looked outside then upstairs. "What could be keeping her? I hope she isn't staying up there because Daisy and Abbey are coming."

"Wait what?" Fury exclaimed.

"Daisy apologized to Lucy and said that she was out of line. She did forgive her, but you think that might be what is keeping her?"

"Roiling is up there I honestly doubt it."

"Then what…?"

"Make sure her costume is ok"

"?"

"Make sure you will like it" Fury smacked himself in the face.

"You look fine. Why are you so worried? He loves you. Look at all the things he has done for you" Roiling said cheerfully.

"Yeah all the things he has done… yeah compared to what I have done!"

"Oh, dear you shouldn't be so upset. Michael wouldn't want you to be upset like this. Come on let's wipe those tears and get you downstairs to join him and Fury." Roiling said pulling out a handkerchief.

"There has to be a reason he loves me!"

"Oh Lucy, stop fretting! He does all these things for you because you act like this!"

"What?"

"Lucy, you act like you are not good enough for him. What would make you feel better?" KNOCK KNOCK

"Lucy, are you almost ready?" Mike asked through the door.

"Yes she is come in!" Roiling said rather loudly

"No….." Lucy tried to get out as Mike opened the door.

"Wow Lucy, you look great! Are you ready…? Are those tears?" Mike said touching her face. "Lucy, why do you do this to yourself?"

"Do what Mike?"

"Cut yourself down. Lucy I… Ok I am going to take a different approach and hope this doesn't backfire."

"What Mike?"

"Lucy, you know why I didn't love during freshman and sophomore year?"

"…"

"Because Lucy you hid yourself from me. It wasn't until I was until I spend time with you… no it wasn't until I came back from Rickter, that I finally knew who you were."

"Mike…"

"Lucy, I want you to…no, I need you to know this."

"What Mike?"

"That I will never leave you" Mike said hugging Lucy. "There is nothing that you can do to change that, nothing that is you. I love you for you, for who you are on the inside. The fact that you are beautiful… and hot" Mike turned red as Lucy blushed "Is only a small part of who you are! Lucy you are the best friend I ever had and the best girlfriend I ever had. I have been taking advantage of that for a while. I have been taking advantage of your love." Mike kissed her. "How about~~~~~" Mike whispered in her ear. She turned a deep red.

"Mike, are you sure…?"

"Of course"

"Ok…."

"Come on OUR friends are waiting." Mike said wrapping and arm around Lucy as they walked down the stairs. Fury was at the bottom smirking. "Something up?"

"Don't worry this year won't be like last year"

"What do you mean?"

"One, I won't let you eat sleeping pills. Two, I will scare the ever living shit out of any cop who tells us it's bed time. Third, is precautious but no one will bother us. So are you ready for a night of fun?" Fury smirked.

The three joined up with the rest of the group. Lucy noticed every girl had a boy, except Jasmine. Lucy felt bad. Before Mike and Lucy started dating, Lucy heard Paulo and Jasmine broke up. She felt even worse knowing Paulo's reason was her. Lucy wanted to help Jasmine find someone special.

"Hey Mike, can I have word with you?" Sue asked. Mike shrugged walking over to Sue and Abbey.

"What is up?"

"Does she sleep in that?" Abbey asked.

"Wait what?" Mike was confused.

"That blue scarf" Sue stated.

"No, but I guess she might as well."

"Wait" Sue almost shouted. "You two live together, don't tell me you two are sleeping together!"

"Well that is none of your business"

"So how many times have you had sex?" Abbey questioned.

"Zero, what hell is wrong with you guys?" Mike said.

"I don't believe that" Sue crossed her arms.

"Really? You two think I am that pathetic? You think I would really take advantage of her like that?" Mike was losing his temper.

"I didn't say that" Sue said annoyed.

"I am done talking about this!" Mike said walking away back to Lucy.

"What did they want?" Lucy asked nervously.

"Nothing important."

The rest of the night went smoothly. The group raked in a good amount of candy. Fury scared off three cops, one almost wet himself. The guy from last year was on the ground foaming with the sleeping pills Fury stuffed down his face. The group thought it was extreme, even Mike. But one blue-eyed individual didn't. After a night of terror, candy and fun they all headed home. Mike and Lucy were changed out of their costumes. Mike promised Lucy something when they got back. Mike started kissing her neck as he caressed her body. He waited a good amount of time before he finally got to what he promised her. But she enjoyed every minute, even more so when Mike got to what he promised.


	46. Hot Mess

"Jasmine!" Lucy called out running to catch up to Jasmine. Jasmine stopped making fist. "Hey Jasmine I just—"

"What you want to rub it in my face? Not only do you have a boyfriend, but you had two boys fighting over you! Leave me alone!" Jasmine said turning and walking away.

"No Jasmine wai—" Lucy stumbled backwards after a hard punch to the face.

"I said LEAVE ME ALONE!" Jasmine roared furious.

"I just wanted to help…" Lucy said tears started down her face. Blood was dripping down onto her scarf. "I know what it is like to be lonely and feel unwanted."

"Yeah right!"

"I do… I want to help you find someone special. Since I took Paulo away from you…" Lucy said holding her nose trying to stop the bleeding.

"Even after I punched you?"

"I know why you are mad. You have all the right to be mad at me. I am sorry."

Jasmine decided to think about Lucy's offer. She wasn't sure whether to believe her or not. Jasmine sighed and grabbed her phone. She dialed the phone and wait as it ringed.

"Hello?" a male voiced answered.

"Hello, do I have the right number?" Jasmine asked.

"Who are you looking for?" the male voice asked.

"I was hoping to talk to Lucy" Jasmine said a little nervous.

"Umm… well she is the shower right now. Can I have you call her after she gets out?" the male voice asked.

"Who is that?" Jasmine heard a female voice sounding like it was in another room.

"Someone who wants to talk to you"

"Oh… talk to me?"

"How about you get dressed?"

"How about you give me the phone and go shower? "

"Ok if you want."

"Hello?" the female voice asked.

"Hi, this is Jasmine is this Lucy?"

"Yeah, what's up Jasmine?" Lucy asked cheerfully.

"I decided to take up on your offer."

"Really? We can start tomorrow if you want?"

"Really?"

"Yeah,

"Cool thanks

"You're welcome"

"See you tomorrow

"Yup"

"Ok thanks again" Jasmine said

"Hey Lucy, you almost done?" Jasmine heard Mike in the background.

"Almost Mike"

"Night Jasmine… oooo Mike I am still on the phone." Lucy moaned softly.

"Then get off the phone"

"Good night Jasmine"

"…"

"Jasmine…?"

"…"

"I think she hung up."

"Good" Mike purred nuzzling Lucy's neck.

Jasmine was waiting outside. She was nervous, but she was almost furious. She thought Mike and Lucy had sex while she was on the phone to rub it in. She saw Lucy walking up at a quick pace. Mike was behind her a distance. He looked like he was trying to catch up.

"Lucy, wait up!"

"Shut up Mike!" Lucy turned around snapping at Mike.

"Lucy, why?"

"One, I asked you not to do that unless I said you could! Two, I was on the phone with someone!"

"Lucy, come on"

"No Mike! I am going to spend the day with Jasmine ok."

"Oh so you switched sid—" SMACK.

"This isn't funny! I asked you to stop!"

"No you didn't!" Mike rubbed his cheek.

"Last night!"

"Oh…"

"You don't even remember! I need a break from you!" Lucy said walking towards Jasmine.

"But I…" Mike sighed let his ears droop as he walked towards the school doors.

"Morning Jasmine." Lucy said trying to sound cheery.

"What is up with that?" Jasmine asked.

"Huh?"

"Scarf"

"Oh. It… I would rather not talk about it."

"Ok…"

"Come on" Lucy said. Jasmine looked back at Mike before she followed Lucy into the school. Lucy wanted to spend as much of the school as she could to get to know Jasmine, so she knew what kind of guy would be good for her.

After about a week, they had tried about four guys out. Lucy hid it very well, but she was starting to lose faith that they were going to find a boy for Jasmine. They were walking outside of the school. Once they were alone Jasmine stepped in front blocking Lucy's path.

"Something wrong Jasmine?" Lucy asked. Jasmine advanced forward pushing Lucy against a wall. "Jasmi—" Lucy was cut off by Jasmine kissing her on the lips. Jasmine withdrew slowly. "Jasmine?"

"Lucy!" they heard Mike around the corner. "I get why you have been avoiding me!"

"What Mike?"

"Shut up!" Mike shoved Lucy again the wall. "I don't want to hear you carpet licker!"

"Mike…" Lucy started crying.

"Wait Mike listen!"

"Stay out Jasmine!"

"MIKE, LISTEN TO ME!" Jasmine yelled. "I kissed her. She was caught off guard!"

"Lucy, is she telling the truth?" Mike asked. Lucy kneed him the manhood.

"I like how you don't listen to me unless someone else says something!"

"Lucy, I am sorry." Jasmine said.

"It's not your fault Jasmine." Lucy said.

"Lucy, I am sorry. I really am." Mike said hugging Lucy. "So you are a lesbian Jasmine?"

"Mike I see why you like Lucy, she is really hot." Jasmine said. Lucy turned a dark red.

"Umm… thanks I guess" Mike scratched his head. "I heard from Daisy that Jessica is one too…"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Mike, how about you set them up?" Lucy asked.


	47. November 6th and 7th

It was Friday November sixth. Tomorrow was a very important day, to Mike the most important day. Mike was carrying Lucy's bags. Lucy led the way with a spring in her step and a scarf around her neck. Daisy was once again hosting a Birthday party for Lucy. Once they arrived at Daisy's house, they kissed good bye and with that Mike left waving good bye. Daisy opened the door helping Lucy bring her bags in. Lucy was confronted by Rachel.

"Hey Lucy, since you hooked up Jessica and Jasmine… She is spending less time with me!" Rachel said. "So I was wondering would it be ok if I date your brother." Lucy frowned. Rachel braced herself for a punch.

"I don't want to be a jerk, but I am a big fan of my brother dating a slut." Lucy said bluntly. Rachel frowned sadly.

"Ok…"

"Rachel, you didn't let my finish!" Lucy gave Rachel a very gentle kick. "If you promise not to have sex with my brother or do anything sexual then—"

"Oh but is ok for you and Mike I take it?" Sue laughed jokingly.

"Really Sue?" Daisy said giving Sue an angry face.

"I was only joking! Goodness"

"As long as you don't talk about sex or crap" Lucy said.

"Ok, I promise." Sue laughed.

Around 10pm.

"Hey girls, we should play Truth or Dare!" Rachel said excited almost knocking over the game board.

"It's Lucy Birthday, what do you say?" Daisy asked Lucy.

"Umm… I guess we can try it—" She was cut off by a cellphone going off.

"Ok… Whose is that ringing?" Sue asked somewhat annoyed. Every girl looked at each other.

"Don't look at me I don't have one!" Lucy said.

"You sure?" Sue said standing up behind Lucy.

"Yes, I have never had one." Lucy said. The cellphone sound was gone. Then it started again.

"It's coming from you scarf." Sue said digging the scarf.

"What?" everyone said shocked.

"I think it for you!" Sue said pulling it out.

"Why do you say that?" Lucy asked.

"Umm… well… it has sticky note on it that says 'Happy Birthday'." Sue said handing it to Lucy. Lucy took it. The sound died. It started ringing again.

"How do I answer it?" Lucy said panicking. Everyone but Lucy's jaws dropped.

"It is flip phone flip this" Sue said showing Lucy. "Now talk into it. Sue said putting it to Lucy's ear.

"Hello?" Lucy asked.

"Happy early birthday" Lucy heard a male voice.

"Who is this?" Lucy asked.

"Does the phone change my voice that much? Or have you forgotten what I sound like over the phone." The male voice chuckled.

"…"

"Ok Lucy, it's me. Your lonely boyfriend?"

"Mike!" Lucy almost jumped.

"Yeah, do you like it? I hope you do. Your mom helped me pick it out."

"…"

"Lucy, are you ok? Are you crying?"

"Mike… this is really nice… I am…I am…" Lucy could barely speak overcome with emotion.

"HEY DAISY and SUE CAN YOU HEAR ME? IF YOU CAN GIVE LUCY A HUG FOR ME!" Mike shouted. Daisy and Sue gave Lucy a supportive hug. "Also Lucy, at about 11:30a.m., I am going to stop by to treat you on your special day. I have lunch, dinner, and movie planned from tomorrow. The rest is up to you. I will see you tomorrow Lucy, I am going to make up for the miserable birthday you had last year. Remember Lucy, I love you." Mike hung up.

11:28a.m., Mike was outside Daisy's house. The girls were giggling. They were having a big pillow fight. Rachel threw her pillow, but it flew over everyone's head into the living room. Rachel dodged to get into the living room. She grabbed her pillow noticing Mike was standing outside.

"Hey lover boy outside" Rachel snickered. Everyone stopped. Lucy grabbed her pillow and ran into Daisy's bedroom. The rest piled into the living. It was 11:31. Mike walked up and knocked on the door. Rachel went to go into the hall but Sue grabbed her tail causing Rachel to trick and fall on her face. Daisy stepped over Rachel and opened the door only showing her head.

"Hi Mikie!"

"Is Lucy ready? I don't want to rush her if she isn't. If you guys are having fun; I can come back later."

"She is actually changing right now." Daisy said.

"Really, you even sleep in that thing." Jessica said slightly disgusted. Lucy ran. She was huffing and puffing once reached the door. Without warning Mike grabbed Lucy's bags.

"You want to catch your breath first?" Mike asked. Lucy leaned forward hugging Mike.

"Thank you so much Mike."

"You're welcome" Mike said kissing her on the head.

"Oh how sweet" the girls in the living said.

"Oh thanks for the party Daisy." Lucy said turning around dark pink.

"I am glad you had fun!" Daisy said cheerfully. Lucy hurried out the door. Mike was a light red himself as he followed Lucy.

Mike and Lucy sat down to eat lunch. Mike ordered a Pepsi and a tuna sandwich for him, and Root Beer and a ham and cheese sandwich for Lucy. As they enjoyed their lunch, Mike asked Lucy what she wanted to do today. Lucy hadn't thought about what she wanted to do. It didn't take long for Mike to realize how uncomfortable she was.

"Hey, don't stress out about it Lucy." Mike said. "Enjoy your lunch. I am not asking for something right now. Just think about, it can be big or little it doesn't… ok that's a bad way to put it. I mean whether it is big or small is not what is important, but what you want to do is." Mike said.

"How about we go bowling?" Lucy asked slightly nervous.

"Sure, we can do that!"

After a few hours of bowling they went home. They spent about an hour lying on the bed. Lucy loved being held by Mike. Mike had an idea he had since his Birthday. "Hey Lucy, there something I want to do for you. It's something knew, but I think you might like it?"

"What is it Mike?" Lucy asked. Mike leaned close whispering in her ear. "What? But Mike you said I could never do something like that to you! How does that make it fair?"

"Lucy, there is a huge difference."

"It's because I am girl." Lucy said slightly annoyed.

"So you want to?"

"If you want me to"

"Well, I don't… So do you want me to?" Mike said gently laying Lucy on her back.

"I guess I can try it" Lucy said clearly nervous.

"I hope you enjoy it." Mike said, and with that he began.

After roughly an hour and half of pleasuring and cuddling with Lucy, they went out to dinner. They went to an Italian restaurant. They once again had Pepsi and Root Beer. Mike had ravioli and Lucy had lasagna. They had a very nice dinner. After dinner, they went to the movies. They sat next to each other holding hands as they watched the movie.

They exited the theater after the movie. As they walked they held hands and Lucy was resting her head on Mike's shoulder.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite couple." Alejandro smirked followed by at least seven thugs. Mike pushed Lucy behind him. Lucy closed her eyes and started panicking. She felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Happy Birthday sweetie" Fury said holding out a box. Lucy took the box. Fury smiled and walked passed Mike. "You two run along" Fury said. Fury then charge shoving all Alejandro and his thugs into the shadows. Mike and Lucy stood there. Fury walked back over to them wiping blood off his hands. "You two need a lift?"

Once they were home. Lucy and Mike went upstairs. Lucy opened her box. There was a smaller box inside and note on top. The note read: _Inside this box, is a gift. But it is a gift that you can't have right now. You will be able to open the box when the time is right. I love you very much. ~Fury_

As Lucy put the note back in the box and closed it. Mike started rubbing her shoulders. "It's getting late." He nuzzled her neck. "Want to take shower?"

"Yes, I would." Lucy said as they walked into the bathroom holding hands. They took a long hot shower together. Mike stood right behind Lucy with his hand cupping he breasts as the water fell on them. After drying off, they climbed into bed naked and snuggled together. It wasn't too long before Lucy fell asleep. Mike climbed out of bed. He put on some pajama pants. Lucy sat up. "Mike?"

"Lucy, I forgot to give something." Mike whispered.

"What?" Lucy asked.

"Come over here." Mike said. Lucy climbed out of bed. Mike put on a shirt over her.

"A shirt Mike?"

"Fells weird to be bottomless huh?"

"Yeah" Lucy said blushing. It was dark so Lucy couldn't make out what Mike was holding.

"It's some clothes, mind if I put them on you?"

"No go ahead." Lucy said. Mike lifted each leg, he didn't look up. He slid it up to her waist. "Wow that feels weird."

"It's silk panties Lucy."

"They feel really comfy."

"You like them?"

"Yeah"

"I am glad." Mike smiled. "I got you more than one pair."

"Awe… Mike that's really sweet." Lucy said hugging Mike.

"I am not done."

"You aren't?"

"Nope" Mike walked over turning on a lamp. "Now you have to promise to be quiet."

"Sure… their back… How do they look on me?" Lucy said lifting up her shirt to just under her breasts.

"They look sexy" Mike said. Lucy blushed. Mike slid a wrapped box to Lucy's feet. Lucy let go of her shirt.

"Mike, you didn't need to get me something else."

"I felt I had to try to make your birthday as good as you made mine."

"Mike…"

"Open it. I am not returning it" Mike said. Lucy quietly unwrapped the present.

"Mike… a Playstation 2?"

"Happy birthday" Mike said. Lucy started crying. "You don't like it—" Mike was pushed back by the momentum as Lucy hugged him.

"Mike, I do like it. Mike… this is the best birthday…" Lucy cried into his chest.

"I am glad, I could…"

"Mike…"

"Yes"

"… I don't know what to say" Lucy said trying to stop crying.

"Come on, let's go to bed." Mike said. Lucy snuggled up against him. "Lucy in bed… Lucy?" Mike saw she was asleep. He carefully lifted her up and laid her on the bed. He turned off the lamp. He pulled the blankets over Lucy and kissed her on the cheek. He smiled climbing into bed with her. He snuggled against her. He felt before he gave her the silk panties and Playstation 2, he hadn't given her equal for her birthday. Now he felt, he had out done her. He loved her, and more importantly she felt loved.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Sorry this chapter took so damn long to get posted. I had it about 1/3 done for about 3 weeks, but never finished it. I hope you all enjoy it. And I hope I haven't turned anymore away. The next chapter won't come for awhile. I am sorry. I have to decided where I want to go with the story next. I don't know where I am going the story, but I know where I want to be. Hopefully in the next 2-3 weeks I will post another chapter. Once I get to a certain spot, then updates will come fast. But until, I hope you all can bear with me. I will still be working on my other two... so cheers? ^.^


	48. Thanksgiving, what are you Thankful for?

"Don't you ever wish Thanksgiving was on Wednesday, Lucy?" Mike asked as they were walking home on the Wednesday before Thanksgiving.

"Sometimes, I wish it was on Monday" Lucy said. They both started laughing. Lucy stopped laughing. "This is going to suck" Lucy said adjusting her scarf.

"How so…?" Mike asked.

"We won't be spending much of Thanksgiving together." Lucy said a little sad.

"Oh yeah…" Mike said.

"You guys go drive to have your big Thanksgiving weekend with your family."

"Yeah… what about you…?" Mike asked.

"My dad will probably stop by and spend a day or two with us. It's usually just the five of us."

"Five?"

"You forgot my brother who loves you" Lucy laughed.

"Oh right Sam. Uh… try not ride with him again."

"And why?"

"It will be hard to snuggle if you have a cast."

"Oh yeah" Lucy said blushing. "I am going to miss you" Lucy said hugging Mike. They hugged each other for long time.

"Well we best get going" Mike said letting go. Lucy let go also. "I will see ya Sunday afternoon!" Mike said waving good bye. Lucy smiled waving as Mike walked out of sight. She smiled turned to a frown. She felt sick. She was going to be lonely. She felt weak and helpless. Was she really that attached to Mike? She shook her head. She was going to see Sam and her father, she should be happy.

"Sorry big brother you have to spend even one minute without your precise girlfriend" Haley teased. Mike just ignored her looking out the window. He wanted to call Lucy, but he had no service. He looked on the bright side. He would be at his grandparents in a few minutes. As they rolled up to his grandparents' property, he could see they were the last to arrive, which was no surprise. Mike climbed out grabbing his bag. His mother told him to go hang out with his cousins and she would take care of their bags. He gave a thank you and ran off to join his cousins.

"Really? That's so cool." Mike heard one of his cousins say with awe in his eyes.

"Yeah, she is hot too." A larger boy said.

"Yeah that's what happens when stick pet in the sauna, Mitch." Mike said.

"Here comes Mike with the imaginary girlfriend." Mitch said.

"Actually, I have real one." Mike said.

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"So where is she?" Mitch questioned.

"With her family" Mike said annoyed.

"Well, my REAL girlfriend is coming here." Mitch mocked.

"I do have real one."

"Prove it"

"Fine give me on second" Mike pulled out his phone. Yes, service! Mike dialed Lucy's cellphone. It went straight to voicemail. "Shit"

"What she not there? Imaginary girlfriends are supposed to be there." Mitch laughed along with some other cousins. Mike frowned calling her home.

Lucy was busy mixing some eggs and flour into a bowl. The phone started ringing. She groaned. Her mom ran to the store and Jordan was outside. She walked over spilling some of the liquid onto her apron (sorry she isn't 'naked'). She answered the phone holding on her shoulder with her head.

"Hello?" Lucy answered trying not sound annoyed.

"Hey Lucy"

"Mike? Why are you calling me? I am busy! I am making a pumpkin pie right now!"

"I just wanted to say hello."

"Come on Mike, I am just starting to get use to you being gone. I—shit!"

"Lucy?" Mike looked at his cousins somewhat embarrassed.

"I dropped the phone. Mike what is that background noise. I hear people… Mike I am speaker phone?"

"Maybe…"

"Really? You want me to start telling jokes? I am going to hang up Mike; I have something do unlike you." Lucy hung up.

"Ouch harsh Mike" Mitch said.

"She is just a little on edge. You heard her she is making pie." Mike felt his phone vibrate. He got a text message. _Sorry I snapped at you Mike. It was nice to hear from you. I love you 3_ "Look at this" Mike shoved his phone in Mitch's face.

"Dang! So, how long have you two been together?" Mitch asked. The group of cousins gathered around to listen to Mike.

"About seven months. She was best friend for most of my life."

"So Mike, how much sex?" Mitch asked. All the cousins leaned forward.

"None!" Mike glared. "I am trying to build a good relationship not tear it down!"

"Wow prudes! You should dump unless she has sex with you!"

"I will not!"

"Why afraid she will leave you?"

"I am more afraid she wouldn't."

"And you two are not having sex?"

"How many times have you had sex with your 'girlfriend' Mitch?" Mike asked annoyed.

"Five" Mitch said proudly. All the cousins stared at Mitch with awe. Mike rolled his eyes and walked away. He stopped making sure he had his phone. He locked his phone then turned it off. He didn't want to risk his dump cousins bothering Lucy.

"Dad!" Lucy jumped up hugging her dad.

"It's good to see you pumpkin." He hugged his daughter.

"Hey! You don't get to hog dad." Jordan said.

"Of course not, come here give me hug Jordan." His father said. Jordan gave his father a hug.

"Oh… it's good to see you dear." Lucy's mother came out of the kitchen. They both embraced each other with a hug and a kiss.

"So how much longer till Sam gets here?" Lucy's father asked.

"Not till tomorrow later this evening I am afraid."

"Well that's alright." Lucy's father said.

"Hey big brother" Haley teased as they sat down for dinner. "How are our favorite cousins?"

"Mitch is a bitch, but what else is new?"

"I think the only bitch is you. Wah wah! I want my girlfriend."

"At least I have someone who loves me." Mike glared. That comment shut Haley up. Mike couldn't wait to get back and see Lucy. "I wonder what she is up to…" Mike asked himself.

"One card" Lucy said setting down a blue nine card. Lucy's family was sitting down and playing Uno until Sam showed up for dinner.

"What color is your card Lucy?" Jordan asked.

"I am not telling you." Lucy said back.

"Fine, now it's green." Jordan said laying green nice card. Lucy wasn't happy about that. She had a yellow three in her hand. Lucy's parents each took their turns and now it was Lucy's. It was still green and not a three. Lucy was about to draw when the doorbell rang. Jordan sprang up to answer the door. "Hey bro" Jordan said letting Sam in. Sam was greeted with hugs from everyone and kiss from his mother. Then they sat down to eat.

Mike laid his head down. He hated Thanksgiving. He wanted to go home and see Lucy.

Lucy laid her head down. She loved Thanksgiving. She was so glad to see her brother and father that she almost forgot about Mike. She held her scarf in her hand. She rubbed it against her face. Her door opened. Her father walked in and sat down next to her.

"I heard you have a boyfriend honey" he said wrapping an arm around her.

"Yeah"

"Who is he?" her father asked curious.

"It's Mike"

"Oh…"

"Something wrong dad…?"

"No, I am glad. I am glad he brings you joy Lucy." Her father hugged her. After a long hug he got and slowly closed her door. "Good night pumpkin"


	49. Thanksgiving, what are they Thankful for

**Authors" Notes:** Originally I wasn't going to post this. I would rather not say, since it would spoil the plot of this chapter. But I hope you enjoy it! Cheers! ^.^

* * *

"Thanks for dinner, Hun" Lucy's father kissed his wife goodbye. Lucy gave her father a hug.

"Dad, can I ask you something?" she whispered.

"Sure what is it pumpkin?" he whispered back.

"You said 'oh' last night, why?" she asked.

"I was just surprised that's all." He smiled.

"Ok…"

"I am glad you two have each other." He said kissing her good bye and headed out the door. Lucy waved goodbye. As she watched her father go, she started to miss Mike. Lucy hoped he was having fun.

Mike spiked the ball hard scoring for his team. The whole family was in a volleyball tournament, and Mike's team was one point away from winning the tournament. It was about three in the afternoon, and unlike Lucy, Mike had been occupied with funs things to keep Lucy on his mind for long. His cousins smirked from a distance sneaking into the house where Mike left his phone. They were not planning on ruining, but abusing their relationship. Haley had given them his phone password. They turned on the phone. They looked to find Lucy in the phone's phone book. They started chuckling at texting.

Lucy was sitting on her bed playing with her scarf. She stopped she decided to put it away to try to get Mike off her mind. Her phone started vibrating. She picked it up reading the text. "_Hey, Lucy I am horny right now. Please show me your boobs 3" _Lucy was a bit startled. She texted back. _ "How do I sent a picture?"_ She waited getting text back. "_Are you stupid? Do you know how to even use a phone?" _ She felt a little hurt so he texted back. _"Are you ok? I am going to call you." _Dialed and waited. It went straight to voice mail. A tear landed on her phone. She set her phone on the dresser. She grabbed her bow tying it around her neck. She headed out the front saying she was going to see a friend.

Mike's cousins kept texting Lucy long after she left her house, but they didn't know. They heard footsteps. They started deleting all the texts they send. They turned off his phone hide it back and exited the room.

KNOCK KNOCK! "Hold on I am coming! It will just be a second Grom!" Paulo opened the door. "Hello!" His smiled turned to a frown. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked he held Lucy in his arms. He noticed she was wearing her bow and not her scarf. He knew Mike had something to do with this.

"What the hell?" Mike said angry as he watched his phone die. "I still had battery left! Why did you die?" He saw 'one missed call' on his phone right before it died. He sighed.

"Honey what's wrong?" his mother asked.

"Nothing mom"

"Don't lie to me!"

"My phone died and I have a missed call… Wait how did it die? It had one bar left when I set here today…"

"Honey, I am s—"

"Those" Mike stomped his foot "messed with my phone!" Mike stormed out the room. His mother picked up the phone and took it out to the car. She started the car and plugged in the phone to the car charger. Normally she would not allow her son to use his phone during family gathers, but she could tell something was good.

"OW!" the two yelled as Mike dragged them by their ears.

"What did you do to my phone you immature brats?!" Mike yelled.

"Nothing." They begged. He let go. He turned around to see his mom.

"Here" she handed him his phone. He turned it on looked in the texts.

"You forgot to delete one, you jerks!" Mike yelled. His mother looked at the texted. She had been snoopy and read all her son's texts for a while after he got his and Lucy got hers. She knew her son did not send a text like that. She held her son as she cried into her shirt. She didn't want to know how the conversion went, but she knew it was bad.

Lucy was curled up on Paulo's bed sleeping with her head on the pillow. Paulo was sitting next her reading all the texts on her phone. He kept shaking his head. Sabre was sitting chair as Grom sat next to him. They, mainly Sabre, decided Paulo needed to take a break from leaving to be an assassin.

"So how bad is it?" Sabre asked.

"I don't know how much she read, but these get very nasty."

"How you mean?" Sabre asked.

"I don't even want to read any of these aloud. Lots of name calling. Not ones either."

"I see" Sabre said. He turned his head seeing Grom was looking out the window. "You see something?" he asked.

"Grey cat, blue scarf, green jacket." Grom stated in his robotic mono-tone voice.

"Isn't that Mike?" Sabre asked. "I thought he was visiting family."

"Yeah, maybe he can back early… Lucy has been here since yesterday." Paulo said.

"Face moist, ears lowered at angle of –"

"Can it Grom" Sabre said. "Wait 'face moist'?" Sabre asked. There was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Paulo said. Paulo went down stairs and opened the door. If Paulo had not been trained be would have punched Mike's lights out and told him to get lost, but he was wiser now. "Mike what is up?" Paulo said calmly. Paulo could tell Grom was right. "You want to explain the texts?"

"My stupid cousins got into my phone!" Mike yelled angry.

"Why didn't you lock it?"

"I did my stupid sister gave them the password!" Mike yelled furious.

"Ok, you think—"

"She thinks it was me doesn't she?"

"Yeah"

"I guess I can't blame her…"

"You want to talk to her?" Paulo asked.

"You think it would be a good idea?"

"You know her better than I do!"

"I don't know." Mike said.

"Dude, you look like she dead." Paulo said grabbing his arm.

"I read the last three texts they send her…"

"Only the last three?"

"They fucken deleted the others!" Mike yelled.

"Ok… just calm down. She will understand."

"You think so?"

"You look like you came from her funeral. I think so."

"I hope so." Mike said as they walked into Paulo's room. Mike saw Lucy curled up and sleeping on Paulo's bed. "I am guessing the first time she has gotten slept…"

"Yeah"

"I won't wake her then" Mike said.

"Why don't you sit next to her? Seeing you when she wakes up might make things better."

"What if it makes them worse?"

"Just sit down." Paulo said. Mike sat down next to Lucy. Paulo rolled his eyes and moved Mike over a few inches to be up against Lucy.

"Paulo, stop it! She is wearing her bow…"

"How do you know she just wanted to wear it today?" Paulo said.

"When was the last time you saw her with it on?"

"Shit, you have point. Just don't give up." Paulo said putting hand on Mike's shoulder. "I am here for you bud. You love her and care about her. She should know that." Paulo looked at Grom and Sabre. "I think you two should leave for a while."

"Negative" Grom said.

"No, we are going Grom. Besides, Roiling would love to see you."

"She still have that—"

"You know Fury is working day and night to figure out how to remove it. We might be able to give him some insight" Sabre said and they disappeared.

"Hey what are going?"

"I am helping you then leaving the room."

"Helping me?"

"Snuggle with her you idiot! I am leaving, if I come back she is still asleep there better be snuggling!' Paulo said leaving the room. Mike rolled his eyes and snuggled up next to Lucy. He felt her soft warm fur. He took in her scent. He relaxed. He was glad to back and more importantly with Lucy.


	50. Winter Break

**Author's Note:** Sorry this took forever to post! It was orignally almost twice as long, but it was stupid! It was about Haley being mean and hurting Lucy's feelings. I flippen hated it! So enjoy this... I hope you do...

* * *

Lucy skipped and spun around as the snow fell from the sky. Mike chuckled. He had to admit she looked adorable. If you had asked him what season he hated the most, he would said winter without a second thought. But now, it was one of his favorite. He slowly walked over to her trying not to be seen. He had to move quick and quietly. He got behind her wrapping his arms around her stomach. He felt Lucy jump. She turned her head. She smiled when she saw Mike. They nuzzled each other's noses together. It was the last day of school, for the current year. Winter break had just started only a few minutes ago. "I am so excited for tomorrow." Lucy said.

"Yeah, I am too." Mike agreed.

"Hey, look it's our siblings!" Lucy pointed out.

"Don't remind me!" Mike groaned.

"I think they look adorable together." Lucy said. She looked at Mike; he looked angry. "Are you still going to hold that against her?"

"To my grave!" Mike said.

"Is that fair for my brother?"

"No, it isn't fair he interested in a jerk."

"That's what ever one told me after New Year's…" Lucy said quietly.

"Yeah…" Mike said ashamed.

"Oh stop, I love you" she said giving him a kiss. "Come on let's go, you look like you're freezing" Lucy teased.

"Just because I am not part squirrel"

"You really going to make fun of my tail?" Lucy frowned.

"Uh…"

"That is called a 'no make out for Mike' line" Lucy said.

"Do, I still get a hug?"

"Right now? No"

"We still snuggle tonight, right?"

"Of course" she smiled as they walked home. They reached Mike's house since it was Mike's week. He opened door he stopped death. "What's wrong Mike? You're blocking the door"

"Shhh" Mike said.

"Don't sh…me?" Lucy said as Mike moved to let Lucy see. They stared in slight shock as Jordan and Haley were making out on the couch. "Does it look that bad when we do it?"

"Before we had our big fight, it was worse."

"How so?"

"You know…" Mike said wiggling his finger.

"Oh Mike!" Lucy gently slapped him. Lucy smacked her forehead. Both Jordan and Haley looked up at their siblings.

"Awkward… let's go upstairs Lucy!" Mike said running up stairs. Lucy followed Mike; her face red as a cherry. "Well… what do you want to do?" Mike asked red in the face.

"That killed the mood…"

"Yeah…I'll say."

"Uh… how much longer till they come upstairs?" Lucy asked.

"We aren't even safe in my room?!" Mike said in a panic.

"Well we saw them… you know…"

"You make it sound like we saw them having sex!"

"Mike… that imaginary!" Lucy slapped him.

"… I have to live with it too!"

"Funny thing is they will probably have sex before you and I" Lucy said readjusting her scarf. "Why are you giving me that look? Mike?"

"Sorry it's nothing." Mike said trying to make a straight face.

"Mike I am sorry…" Lucy said as her ears drooped.

"Don't be sorry" Mike said hugging her.

"…" Lucy sighed.

"Lucy, don't worry! Unlike those two, we will wait till the time is ready. How does that sound?" Mike asked. Lucy smiled as she rested her head on his chest.

"Jesus Lucy calm down!" Paulo said trying to get Lucy to stop shaking.

"HOW CAN I?" Lucy yelled panic in her voice.

"Will you stop this? Everyone in the mall is looking at us." Paulo said annoyed, but he tried his best to hide it.

"I just want to this right…"

"…"

"I don't know what to get Mike for Christmas!"

"I am sure 'stressing out' is note on his list." Paulo said.

"I just want to get him something special and something he will like. Something that screams 'I love you' "

"Haha!"

"What is so funny Paulo?"

"Why don't we just wrap you up?" Paulo laughed.

"I am being serious." Lucy said her ears drooping.

"I am sure if you put a good amount of thought and time into it; Mike will love it."

"I thought of giving him this…" Lucy said pulling out a small box.

"I hope that's not a ring…"

"Just open it… but" Lucy said handing it to Paulo. Paulo opened it a small way and closed it quickly red in the face.

"A condom?" he whispered in her ear.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Really? That's what you thinking of 'giving' him? Come on give him something he will accept." Paulo said.

"He won't?"

"Would you?" Paulo questioned.

"Well…"

"I don't mean just out of respect!"

"I…"

"Are you even ready for it?" Paulo asked.

"I don't know…"

"You're not."

"Why? What is wrong with me? Wait…"

"Nothing"

"Because I almost slept with you… you think he won't…"

"You're acting crazy! Now come on, get rid that thing in the box and let's find him a REAL present. How about a video game?"

"You mean what the rest of this family gives him" Lucy said. "I want to give him something that says—"

"What to get him a scarf that says it?"

"What?"

"How about you give him a scarf, a blue one like the one you guys wear but it has pink lettering that says 'I love you, Lucy'. What do you think?" Paulo suggested. "We could possibly have more things written on it…"

"That sounds good! But what if he…"

"I am going to get that custom scarf! Promise me when I get back you're still alive and don't die of stress. Before I go, is there anything he has ever hinted or flat out said. Well… that he has always wanted."

"Shit…"

"What?"

"Remember those things… I told you he got me…"

"Those 'comfortable' underwear?"

"They are comfortable!" Lucy defended herself.

"I got it!"

"What?"

"Why don't wear nice dress and a pair of your 'comfortable' underwear?"

"… uh…" Lucy started turning pink.

"Lucy?" Paulo stood in front of her. "Whatever you are thinking about… stop.

"Why?"

"Think for a second!"

"I should probably go to a bathroom…"

"Yeah and—"

"Ok, I have three things I am giving Mike! I just need one more…"

"A scarf, something 'sexy', and what else?"

"He got me a cellphone… maybe I got get him a newer one?"

"His phone is LIGHTYEARS ahead of your phone."

"Then what?"

"You could buy him three things."

"What?"

"That scarf, a video game, and a picture of the two of you" Paulo suggested. "In a nice frame… no, better yet! Make a frame for the picture!"

"Thank you Paulo" Lucy hugged him.

"I am just glad I could help. So what 'sexy' think you planning?"

"I am going to buy a silk bra also."

"Oh…" Paulo said. He waved goodbye then muttered "Lucky bastard!"

* * *

**_More_**** Author's Notes: **Well gang, I am glad you have stuck with me so far! The next chapter is the only chapter left... UNTIL I start skipping around more and we get to the MEAT of this! I mean by skipping around is not doing every day or week or month or such. To enjoy your spoiler, next chapter is the last chapter of their Junior year. After the next chapter we jump into Senior year. I will give a little paragraph in the beginning(or for some at least) that will explain what happened between chapters, which won't be very exciting. IF you guys like the small paragraphs I will keep them, but if you don't I won't waste my time.

If this confuses you... I am sorry it will HOPEFULLY be more clear when I actually start doing it. ALSO just because I 'skip around' does not mean this will be short. I still do plan 100+ chapters. If I gave a sugar ton of spoilers it would make perfect sense, but also spoil the story. IF hearing/seeing this turns you away, don't leave! I promise you will enjoy it!


End file.
